Ese Demonio como Padre de Familia
by Jill Sutcliff
Summary: Después de la primera aparición de la shinigami Jill en la vida de Ciel y Sebastian muchas cosas cambiaron, principalmente para la shinigami y el demonio, la primera había confesado sus sentimientos en el incidente del barco y el demonio sabia que no podía estar mucho tiempo ajeno a ello... y debido a esto es que problemas mas grandes se vinieron sobre ellos
1. Prologo

**_Prologo: El paso de los años_**

Pasaron algunos años, desde la primera vez que la shinigami Jill Sutcliff conociera al pequeño conde Phantomhive y a su mayordomo, el demonio Sebastian Michaelis. Desde aquel día habían pasado muchas cosas, y había conocido a muchos humanos que ahora apreciaba. Además de ello, el mayordomo había despertado en ella sentimientos más fuertes que la que sentía hacia su hermano mayor.

Iba y regresaba del mundo shinigami, conforme lo requería su trabajo, si su estancia se prolongaba, siempre podía llegar a la mansión del pequeño conde, ya que la mayoría de las veces, su trabajo se mezclaba con el del pequeño conde como perro guardián de la reina.

Sebastian solía ser pícaro con ella como solía ser con muchas otras, pero eso provoco que Jill comenzara a enamorarse de él.

Ciel contaba ahora con 21 años de edad, fue en esa época donde un lio más grande comenzó.


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

Había anochecido ya, Ciel Phantomhive se encontraba revisando los informes acerca de una serie de asesinatos, los cuales no habían podido ser descifrados por Scott Land Yard.

\- - Tsk- chasqueo molesto, arrugando el papel que sostenía en las manos y arrojándolo a un lado- Esos inútiles!

\- - Sucede algo Bocchan?- pregunto Sebastian entrando para servirle el te

\- - Ha habido 4 asesinatos y Scott Land Yard no ha podido hacer nada

\- - Por eso ha solicitado la cooperación de usted

\- - como perro guardián de la reina es mi deber detenerlo antes de que se cometa otro asesinato mas; Sebastian! Prepara todo inmediatamente

\- - Yes my lord!- respondió este haciendo una reverencia- Parece que esta noche tendremos visitas Bocchan- murmuro el demonio antes de retirarse

\- - Visitas?!- exclamo Ciel dándose la vuelta hacia la enorme ventana que estaba detrás de el.

Ahí estaba ella recargada, su ondeante cabello azul que se mecía con el viento era inconfundible. Así como su vestimenta, poco común en una chica de esa época.

\- - _Hi_ mocoso- lo saludo alegremente entrando al estudio, a pesar de que Ciel ya era más alto, ella jamás había dejado de llamarlo así

Ella siempre había sido de esa manera, aparecía en las ventanas o los tejados,

\- - Parece que apareces justo a tiempo- le dijo Ciel burlonamente

\- - Bueno, supongo que sabes que tengo un importante trabajo

\- - Sabes algo acerca de esto?- le pregunto entregándole un diario con la noticia de los 4 asesinatos

\- - Tal parece que te implicaron en esto- le dijo la shinigami tomando el diario- es un ritual, acaso no es obvio…. Parece que hoy es el ultimo día

Ciel la miro con sorpresa, tomo su capa y sombrero y salió apresuradamente de ahí.

Esa noche seria el desenlace, estaban frente a una casona destartalada en las afueras de la ciudad, a juzgar por la fachada, dirían que ese lugar llevaba muchos años abandonado

Entraron, todo ahí olía a humedad, cera de velas y sangre, se escuchaban canticos y rezos en lo más profundo de la casa, que hacen un profundo eco que retumbaba en las paredes.

Recorrieron sigilosamente la casa, llegaron al sótano, donde había un altar, y frente a estas varias personas con capas, recitando los rezos y los cantos.

Justo cuando los cantos aumentaron, legaron al clímax haciendo el sacrificio de la víctima, una terrible energía se desato en la sala, y un fuerte aeronazo apago las velas de la estancia, después una a una se encendieron con llamas azules. Sobre el altar apareció una chica alta, delgada, bastante bien atribuida, vestida con un sujetador de piel negra, y pantalones cortos ceñidos del mismo material, traía unos guantes con dedos recortados, y botas de tacón muy alto, sus ojos emitían un brillo rojo sangre, en su ombligo tenía una arete de diamante, y en su cuello un collar de piel. Llevaba con ella un boken de madera, además de que su larga cabellera castaña le llegaba a la cadera,

Observo detenidamente a los presentes, que no dejaban de alabarla, se aproximo a uno de ellos, seductoramente lo tomo de la barbilla, sonrió macabramente y en un instante acabo con él. Después con agiles movimientos acabo con todos ellos, exceptuando una pequeña de aproximadamente 10 años que estaba encadenada a la pared, su cabello lucia lleno de polvo, y tenía manchas de suciedad en la piel.

\- - Cuál es tu deseo? - le pregunto a la niña

\- - Crear una noche eterna- respondió la niña fríamente- hacerlos sufrir a todos, y hacer que el caos reine en este mundo

La chica se hecho a reír macabramente, después se aproximo a la niña y mordió suavemente su cuello, haciendo que brotara sangre e su pequeña herida la cual de inmediato tomo la forma de una estrella de 5 puntas.

Ciel ordeno detenerlas de inmediato, Sebastian se quito sus guantes blancos, y se lanzo al ataque con Jill. Aquella demonio ni se inmuto con la presencia de ambos, Jill lanzo una rápida estocada, pero la esquivo con mucha facilidad, después le planto una patada en el estomago.

\- .

\- Z- Ara?!- exclamo al ver a Jill en el suelo- Una shinigami- después volteo a ver a Sebastian- Y mi amado demonio, que nombre estas usando esta vez? Y que haces vestido de pingüino?

\- - De verdad esperaba no tener que volver a verte… Luna- dijo Sebastian cortantemente- Además, soy el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive

\- - Un mayordomo- se rio- Vaya que has caído bajo esta vez Kalipso

\- - Mi nombre es Sebastian- la corto repentinamente- Ese es el nombre que me fue dado por mi amo- agrego lanzando los cuchillos de plata contra ella

Luna los tomo con la mano, y los lanzo contra Sebastian y la joven shinigami que acababa de incorporarse. Sebastian tomo a Jill en brazos para esquivar el ataque de Luna, pero ella aprovecho que habían bajado la guardia y le propino un par de fuertes patadas a ambos. Estaba por golpearlos más, pero la niña ordeno que quería retirarse.

\- - Me he aburrido de este juego- le dijo fríamente- no es para nada emocionante si tu presa ha dejado de defenderse

\- - Tiene razón my lady- le dijo Luna a la niña aproximándose al altar nuevamente. Una vez que la presa deja de defenderse, solamente queda….desmembrarla!- Agrego de pronto lanzando la daga del sacrificio contra Sebastian, pero antes que este pudiera hacer algo, Jill se interpuso cubriendo a Sebastian con su cuerpo, recibiendo la daga en su hombro izquierdo- Hubiera sido denigrante ver cómo te arrastras- agrego Luna tomando a la niña- Nos volveremos a ver Kalipso- le dijo a Sebastian desapareciendo con su joven ama.

Jill estaba herida en brazos de Sebastian, este la sostenía con preocupación ya que la herida no dejaba de sangrar.

\- - Bocchan!

\- - No tenemos tiempo de llevarla a la mansión del bosque!- exclamo Ciel- Sebastian, tenemos que ir a la casa de Londres rápidamente

\- - Déjense de tonterías- dijo Jill con dificultad- soy una shinigami recuerdan, pronto estaré bien

Sebastian cargo a Jill en sus brazos para llevarla a la casa de Londres de Ciel. Una vez que llegaron, Sebastian instalo a Jill en la habitación del fondo, después le quito la camisa blanca de vestir dejándola solamente con su blusa ceñida al cuerpo. Limpio la herida y le puso un vendaje para contener la hemorragia. Después preparo la cena para Ciel, y lo ayudo a preparase para dormir.

Una vez que Ciel se retiro a dormir, Sebastian le llevo la cena a Jill, cuando entro descubrió que sus vendajes estaban manchados de sangre.

\- - Parece que era peor de lo que pensé- murmuro Jill sentándose en el colchón- que es lo que traes ahí?- le pregunto al ver la bandeja de plata

\- - Su cena lady Sutcliff

\- - El dolor me ha quitado el hambre

\- - Entonces permítame revisar su herida- dijo Sebastian quitándose el saco y arremangándose la camisa

Jill se quito la camisa de vestir de nuevo, dejando a la vista los vendajes, Sebastian se quito sus guantes blancos y se aproximo con un trapo humedecido con agua tibia, retiro los vendajes y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

\- - Eso duele!- se quejo Jill

\- - My lady tengo que limpiar profundamente

\- - No es necesario frotar con tanta fuerza

\- - Tal vez lady Sutcliff desee otra clase de tratamiento

\- - Cualquier cosa sería mejor que esta tortura- murmuro, no bien termino de decir esto Sebastian de aproximo besándola dulcemente- De..déjate de juegos Sebastian!. - Le reclamo Jill nerviosa completamente sonrojada

\- - Acaso lady Sutcliff no me pidió otro tratamiento

\- - Pues no esperaba esta clase de trucos sucios de tu parte- murmuro completamente sonrojada

Sebastian volvió a besarla, mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Jill, después se alejo de sus labios un momento y se quito la corbata y el chaleco, para después continuar desvistiendo a Jill.

\- - E...espera! Sebastian.. espera- murmuro Jill nerviosa

\- - Bocchan está durmiendo si es lo que le preocupa my lady- le dijo Sebastian seductoramente al oído mientras desabrochaba el sujetador de Jill por debajo de su blusa

\- - Se..Sebastian- susurro Jill agitadamente tratando de alejarlo, pero Sebastian no se movía en absoluto

\- - Le aseguro my lady, que después de esto ya no sentirá dolor en ninguna de sus heridas- le susurro Sebastian al oído mientras besaba su cuello

Jill se rindió y de dejo llevar por las caricias de Sebastian, este termino de desvestirla al sentir que la joven shinigami cooperaba un poco más. Las seductoras caricias de Sebastian hicieron a Jill olvidar el dolor de los golpes y el ardor de las heridas


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Durante meses las recolecciones de Jill se llevaban a cabo en Londres, cuando su estadía se prolongaba, era bien recibida por Ciel en su mansión. Situación que ni ella ni Sebastian desaprovechaban.

Sus recolecciones cesaron repentinamente, y para ella no había algo más infernal que estar en la oficina haciendo reportes, y soportando a Ronald, bastantes problemas tenían con el hecho de las almas faltantes en la mayoría de sus recolecciones. Jill sospechaba que era obra de aquella demonio que había hecho el contrato con esa niña, gracias a ella había recibido un regaño muy fuerte por parte de su superior William T. Spears, debido a un numero faltante de almas, de 20 que tenía que recolectar, solo pudo recolectar 5, debido a que la tal Luna había devorado las demás.

Esos días eran una tortura, Ronald jamás dejaba de molestarla. Al parecer el chico rubio tampoco había tenido recolecciones últimamente, así que aprovechaba su mucho tiempo libre para seguirla y atormentarla con sus comentarios simplones.

\- Nee Jill, no has hecho recolecciones últimamente?

\- Por lo que veo tampoco tu- le respondió secamente

\- A diferencia de ti, yo no sufro de no podre ir al mundo humano para estar en una noche de pasión con un mayordomo

\- Que…..Que demonios estás diciendo- le reclamo Jill toda roja

Ronald la miro divertido, por fin había conseguido lo que se proponía, ahora Jill estaba completamente sonrojada, estaba por decirle algo más, cuando se percato de una leve marca parecida a una mordida en su cuello.

\- Sabes- le dijo burlonamente- Deberías de decirle que las muestras de afecto te las deje en un lugar donde se noten menos- se rio guiñándole un ojo

Jill se llevo una mano al cuello para cubrir la marca, no tenía idea de que se notara aun debajo de su collar. Estaba completamente sonrojada, y Ronald no dejaba de reírse divertido por la situación.

\- Deberían de concentrase en terminar sus reportes- les dijo repentinamente alguien a sus espaldas, pudieron sentir el aura maligna de su superior a punto de asesinarlos- No estén perdiendo el tiempo en ridículos jueguecitos- añadió acomodando sus gafas

\- Haaaiii~ - respondió Ronald juguetonamente antes de marcharse

Will miro fríamente a Jill, causando que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral. Jill trago saliva evitando temblar a pesar del escalofrió, y comenzó a avanzar torpemente

 _\- disculpe!-_ exclamo antes de alejarse de ahí

Will se quedo en el pasillo observándola mientras se marchaba, era típico de ella y Ronald dar toda clase de problemas, pero esta vez había percibido en ella una esencia muy extraña, poco común en un shinigami. Tenia sospechas acerca de ello, pero antes tenía que ponerse a investigar acerca de los últimos trabajos de recolección de la joven y problemática shinigami.

Trascurrieron un par de meses, y los trabajos cambiaron repentinamente a partir de ese día en que Jill se topo en el pasillo con Will, ahora era enviada a recolecciones rápidas, o a estancias prolongadas en la isla de Japón, pero siempre eran lo más alejadas de la isla británica.

Conforme pasaban más y más los días, el cuerpo de Jill se debilito drásticamente, ni siquiera ella se lo podía explicar.

Había días que despertaba con mareos muy fuertes, en la oficina sufría de terribles nauseas comúnmente, no podía usar los anteojos por mucho tiempo, debido a que se mareaba y terminaba con fuertes jaquecas.

Grell se encontraba preocupado por ella, había visto esos síntomas que ahora sufría su hermana , una sola vez, y de eso, hacia casi un siglo, en su interior el esperaba que no fuera verdad, pero cada día que transcurría, la debilidad de Jill aumentaba.

\- Jill- la llamo preocupado cuando llego el día de descanso de ambos

\- Que sucede oniichan?- le pregunto Jill tranquilamente, intentando fingir que se encontraba bien, pero de inmediato se levanto corriendo al baño para vomitar

\- Que es lo que te está pasando?- le pregunto preocupado aproximándose a la puerta del baño que su hermana había dejado entre abierta

\- Solo estoy un poco mareada- respondió Jill lavándose los dientes

\- Un poco?!- exclamo Grell- Llevas semanas enteras así

\- Simplemente estoy agotada- dijo Jill marchándose a su habitación y tumbándose en su cama

\- Jill!- la llamo Grell siguiéndola- Jill no lo entiendes?... Así se ponía mama cuando estaba embarazada de ti!- Exclamo entrando a la habitación de su hermana

\- Déjame en paz!- le reclamo Jill nerviosa sonrojándose levemente

\- Ese idiota de Ronald- murmuro Grell sentándose frente a Jill- sabia que algo iba a pasar entre ustedes

\- Déjate de tonterías!- le reclamo Jill visiblemente molesta- No estoy para tus bromas Grell!

\- Si como no- murmuro Grell- Jill estas embarazada acaso no lo ves? De seguro has de haber aprovechado muy bien el tiempo con el

\- Ya te lo dije… él y yo…-comenzó a decir

\- Cómo pudiste hacer esto?- la interrumpió Grell mirándola tristemente- Jill aun eres demasiado joven, como piensas cuidar de un bebé- le dijo con seriedad, Jill estaba a punto de decir algo en su defensa pero Grell se adelanto- No te atrevas a decir que exagero- le reclamo- Lo veo perfectamente en cómo te sientes, tus cambios de humor, tu repentina debilidad, esos mareos, además…. Tu energía se siente muy diferente de cómo normalmente es- le dijo aproximándose más a ella.

Jill se incorporo quedando sentada sobre su cama, de frente a Grell, no sabía que decirle, ni cómo explicarle que ella no había hecho absolutamente nada con Ronald. Sabía que Grell estaba enamorado de Sebastian, y no podía decirle que ella había estado manteniendo relaciones con él. Grell estaba por continuar con su sermón, pero percibió una ligera energía proveniente de su hermana, muy distinta a la de un shinigami, solo había una criatura en el mundo que podía emanar una energía así. Y esa era un demonio.

\- Oniichan? - Murmuro Jill al ver que su rostro reflejaba mucha impresión

\- De todos los chicos que hay en este mundo y en el mundo humano…-murmuro Grell agachando la mirada- porque tenías que meterte con _Él?_

\- Oniichan…- murmuro Jill sorprendida, Grell se había dado cuenta- "me matara, me matara"- exclamo para sus adentros

\- Nee Imouto- murmuro Grell tomándola de la barbilla- Dime… Sebas-chan es tan buen amante en la cama como pensé que sería?- le pregunto con algo de dolor en su voz

Jill abrió completamente los ojos, jamás esperaba que su hermano le preguntara eso, tomo su almohada y la arrojo contra él, fallando por muy poco. Estaba completamente sonrojada, y miraba a Grell con molestia.

\- Tienes razón- suspiro Grell – en la situación que estas, supongo que es una pregunta innecesaria- le dijo mirándola - Que piensas hacer con _eso?_ \- agrego señalando el vientre de su hermana, Jill se llevo instintivamente una mano a su vientre para acariciarlo, Grell frunció el ceño en señal de molestia ante esa acción- Jill… tienes que deshacerte de ese bebé cuanto antes!- le suplico abrazando con preocupación a su hermanita

\- Como…-balbuceo Jill – Como eres capaz de pedirme eso?!- exclamo Jill separándolo de ella- No puedo creer que seas _Tu_ quien me pida eso! – agrego molesta mientras cubría su vientre con una mano- Grell este bebé es tu familia al igual que yo!... Como puedes pedirme que lo lastime?- agrego con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Acaso no entiendes que te estas poniendo en peligro?- le reclamo Grell desesperado

\- Peligro?- murmuro Jill con sorpresa

\- Jill sabes perfectamente que los demonios son nuestros mayores enemigos, porque tenías que embarazarte de uno? Hubiera preferido que de verdad hubiera sido del irresponsable de Ronald- suspiro Grell- Si los jefes se enteran te encerraran, o incluso puede que intenten asesinarte por haber traicionado a los nuestros

\- Qué debo hacer?- murmuro Jill asustada haciéndose bolita- Oniichan- le suplico mirándolo con lagrimas en sus ojos

Grell agacho la mirada, deseaba abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pedirle que se calmara y que pronto las cosas se solucionarían.

Pero la realidad estaba lejos de eso, no sabía que pensar, amaba profundamente a su hermana, aquel día cuando Jill tenía solamente 6 años, les había prometido a sus padres cuidar de ella a toda costa, pero ahora no podía hacer nada por ella, le dolía su traición, Jill sabía perfectamente que el amaba a Sebastian seriamente.

Miro a Jill, un par de gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, se dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí, necesitaba despejarse, tenía que pensar en lo que estaba pasando. No tenia respuestas para su hermana esta vez, tenía que encontrar una solución, le dolía en el alma pensar en el aborto, pero si no lo hacía, la vida de Jill también peligraría.

Se sentó en la banca de un parque cercano, abrazo sus piernas, y hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas, se sentía derrotado, solo una vez en su vida se había sentido así de impotente, Ese día había jurado proteger a su hermana de todo aquello que intentara lastimarla, pero esto, jamás se lo había imaginado ni en sus mas locos sueños

\- Que haces aquí?- escucho que le preguntaron repentinamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada y vio a Will parado frente a el

\- Will- susurro Grell

\- Que haces aquí Grell Sutcliff?- le pregunto fingiendo amabilidad, tenía el plan de conseguir información siendo amable con el pelirrojo- Puedo saber quien perturbo a este shinigami que normalmente es muy alegre- le pregunto acercándose a él, Grell simplemente se sonrojo, Will rara la vez era amable con él,- Si me lo dices tal vez pueda ayudarte

Grell no dijo nada, miraba fascinado a Will, estaba a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos como una damisela en apuros y contarle todo, pero algo en su interior lo hizo callar, William era un superior, el cual era muy cercano a los jefes, sitio peligro por su hermana, Will había estado supervisando a Jill muy de cerca, Grell supuso que él sabía algo sobre ella, el demonio, y su embarazo.

\- Son…- murmuro mirándolo fijamente- son cosas de damas que a un caballero como tú no le incumben, de todas maneras gracias por preguntar- le dijo Grell levantándose de la banca y dándose media vuelta para marcharse

\- Dónde está tu pequeña hermana?- le pregunto Will reteniéndolo por el brazo

\- Que es lo que quieres de ella?- le pregunto Grell nervioso, después de todo había adivinado, Will sabía que algo no estaba bien con Jill.

\- He escuchado que no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente- insinuó – debe de ser algo pesado para ti tener que cuidar de ella- agrego mirando seductoramente a Grell

\- Aléjate de mi hermana William!- le reclamo con fuerza

\- Debe de ser algo serio lo que le sucede para que me llames por mi nombre completo- le dijo sonriendo irónicamente- Además… alejarme de tu hermana? Eso se lo hubieras dicho a otro- agrego soltándolo para acomodarse las gafas

\- Que insinúas?- le pegunto Grell molesto

\- Los hechos hablan por sí solos- le respondió- Y es un hecho que tu pequeña hermanita a la que tanto proteges está cometiendo alta traición

Detrás de un arbusto, Ronald escuchaba atentamente la discusión. No podía perder más tiempo. Salió Corriendo sigilosamente de ahí, llegando a la casa de Jill y Grell, Entro sin avisar, y se apresuro en subir a la habitación de Jill. Encontrándola hecha ovillo abrazando una almohada mientras lloraba.

\- Jill- la llamo cerrando la puerta y aproximándose a ella

\- Ronald!. Exclamo esta abrazándolo por el cuello sin dejar de llorar

Ronald sitio deseos de rodearla con sus brazos hasta que se calmara, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo, Will iría directo a esa casa a buscar a Jill, tenía que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes.

\- Jill no tenemos tiempo que perder- le dijo separándola de él y tomando la katana de la shinigami y colgándosela al hombro- Tu vida corre peligro tengo que sacarte de aquí

\- Pero que…?

\- No sé que sea lo que hayas hecho, pero debió ser muy grave para molestar de ese modo a Will Sempai, el enviara una petición de audiencia con los altos jefes- le dijo cargándola en sus brazos- Jill.. te has puesto muy pesada estas últimas semanas- se quejo juguetonamente- Enserio deberías de ponerte a dieta

Ronald no tenia malas intenciones al decirle esto, simplemente quería cambiar aquel semblante frágil que ahora invadía el rostro de Jill, quería quitar esas lágrimas de su rostro, verla sonreír o al menos molestarse con él. Pero lejos de lograrlo solo la hizo llorar más.

\- Jill lo siento- se disculpo preocupado- solo… sabes que solo era una broma

\- No seas tonto- murmuro Jill- tu sabes que un chiste tan malo como ese no me haría llorar de verdad- sollozo

\- Entonces que sucede? De verdad esperaba que me golpearas

\- Ronald- murmuro Jill llorando de nuevo- Estoy…estoy embarazada

Ronald se quedo pasmado ante aquella revelación, pero sintió la presencia de Will muy cerca, por lo que abrió la ventana, sujeto fuertemente a Jill y salto por ella. El collar de Jill se soltó de su cuello, y resbalo hasta quedar sobre el colchón. Huyo con ella lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Supongo que ese bebé es del demonio no es así?- le pregunto de pronto mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado- Después de todo, al humano le rompiste el corazón en el viaje en barco… Además… solo el demonio podría dejar esas marcas de mordidas en tu cuello

\- Cállate Ronald- le reclamo toda roja- Mi hermano me insinuó que era tuyo

\- Ehhhh!- exclamo Ronald- por que Sempai insinuaría algo así… tu mi novia?... eso ni aunque me lo pidieras

Jill tomo las mejillas de Ronald y las comenzó a jalar en señal de molestia por su comentario.

\- E...espera Jill- le reclamó Ronald tratando de mantener el equilibrio- Deja de hacer eso o nos mataremos los tres

Jill lo miro con molestia, e inflo las mejillas en señal de protesta, Ronald sonrió, había cumplido su objetivo de que Jill dejara de llorar.

William entro a la fuerza a la casa, Grell intentaba por todos los medios evitar que se llevara a Jill, pero no logro retenerlo.

\- No puedes entrar a una casa ajena por la fuerza- le reclamo Grell

\- Mírame hacerlo- lo reto Will subiendo al dormitorio de Jill

La escena que encontró no le fue muy grata, la habitación estaba vacía, y la ventana abierta, no había rastro de la shinigami por ninguna parte. Jill había escapado.

Grell estaba en el pasillo, estaba pálido pensando en lo que Will podría hacerle a Jill, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al ver la frustración de Will al salir de aquella habitación.

\- Te aseguro que cuando la encuentre me encargare personalmente de su castigo, y de ese pequeño monstruo que lleva en su interior

\- No sé a qué te refieras- respondió Grell cortantemente tratando de confundirlo

\- Sabes perfectamente que la energía que sale de tu hermana es la de un demonio, aun no puedo asegurar, pero sé que tu sabes algo de esto- lo amenazo tomándolo del brazo

 _\- Me haces daño_! – exclamo Grell - te lo dije en el parque y te lo repetiré, no me gusta inmiscuirme en la vida privada de mi hermana

\- Estas advertido Grell… una vez que la encuentre no podrás hacer nada para protegerla – agrego Will marchándose visiblemente molesto.

Grell entro a la habitación, viendo la misma escena que William había visto, sintió un enorme vacío en el pecho, se aproximo torpemente a la cama de su hermana, y vislumbro de reojo el collar oculto entre las sabanas, lo tomo en su manos dibujando con su dedo índice la figura de la clave de sol que tenía el dije.

Se acurruco sobre la cama de su hermana, abrazando la misma almohada que momentos antes Jill abrazaba mientras sostenía el collar, y lloro amargamente, ni siquiera el sabia en donde estaba Jill en ese momento, estaba débil, no sabía cómo podía mantenerse, sintió miedo por lo que podría pasarle a ella, al bebé… su sobrino, lo que les sucedería si Will los encontraba.

\- Jill- susurro amargamente, apretando la almohada contra su pecho y apretando el collar en su mano al tiempo que soltaba un par de gruesas lágrimas.

Llegaron a Londres al anochecer, una fuerte lluvia azotaba la ciudad y sus alrededores, Ronald estaba agotado, y el frio comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos. Jill le indico la dirección de la mansión, Ronald se dio prisa, no podía dejar que la lluvia empapara demasiado a Jill, o pescaría un resfriado.

En la mansión, Sebastian sintió la proximidad de ambos shinigamis, después de preparar a Ciel para dormir, salió al jardín aun con aquella fría lluvia de junio. Los vio venir entre las sombras del bosque. Sus ojos emitieron un intenso brillo carmesí al ver que aquel chico rubio que conoció en el barco, traía a Jill en brazos. El chico lucia muy agitado y Jill muy débil.

\- Jill!- exclamo preocupado aproximándose a ellos y tomándola en sus brazos- Que ha pasado?- le pregunto a Ronald- Por que la traías en brazos?- insistió, pero el chico era incapaz de escuchar algo claramente

\- Parece que lo hemos logrado Jill- susurro antes de perder la conciencia


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

Jill estaba en el interior de la mansión, Sebastian la había llevado a ella y a Ronald a su propia habitación, una vez ahí, Sebastian había obligado a Jill a quitarse la camisa blanca debido a que estaba completamente empapada, después le ofreció una manta, mientras el colgaba su camisa frente a la chimenea y salía a preparar algo de té.

El cuerpo de Jill temblaba involuntariamente. Se acurruco en una silla envolviéndose en la manta, vio a Ronald tendido en la cama de Sebastian, había perdido la conciencia inmediatamente después de haber llegado a la mansión, Jill se levanto, tomo las gafas de Ronald y las hizo a un lado, después comenzó a desvestirlo, también él estaba completamente empapado. Terminó de desvestir su torso, y coloco la ropa mojada al lado de la suya. Después arrojo la manta con la que ella se cubría sobre Ronald para que recuperara calor.

Sebastian entro enseguida con una bandeja de té caliente, miro la manta sobre aquel shinigami rubio, y sus ropas al lado de la camisa de Jill, secándose frente al fuego. Sebastian dejo la bandeja de te sobre el escritorio, se aproximo al armario y saco otra manta, y cubrió dulcemente a Jill con ella.

\- - No sé porque te preocupas tanto por alguien como él - le susurro al oído mientras soltaba la coleta del cabello de la shinigami

Jill no sabía que responder, simplemente se limito a hacerse ovillo bajo la nueva manta, recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas, y miro fijamente al vacio, ocultando su rostro con su cabello empapado.

\- - Jill- murmuro Sebastian – Jill que ocurre?- le pregunto con preocupación, nunca antes había visto a la joven shinigami en ese estado

Jill no respondió, ni siquiera volteo a verlo, estaba por insistir, pero Ronald comenzó a recobrar la conciencia lentamente

Se incorporo lentamente sobre la cama, trataba de recordar que había pasado, había huido con Jill y llegado a duras penas a la mansión, era obvio que el demonio se había molestado ya que alcanzo a percibir borrosamente sus ojos carmesí antes de que le quitara a Jill de los brazos y cayera inconsciente, era todo lo que recordaba.

\- - Creí que te habías muerto- murmuro Jill, Ronald volteo la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, y vio a Jill borrosamente, sentada sobre una silla con una manta en sus hombros, no estaba usando su camisa de vestir, la vio colgada frente a la chimenea junto con sus ropas. O eso esperaba el que fuera aquella mancha blanca que veía de manera borrosa a lo lejos, delante de lo que parecía fuego.

\- - No tienes tanta suerte- se burlo Ronald manoteando por todos lados tratando de encontrar sus anteojos- Donde….donde estamos he?- le pregunto al encontrarlos al lado de la almohada

\- - En la mansión Phantomhive, en la habitación de Sebastian para serte exacta

\- - Si ya te sientes bien será mejor que te marches- le reclamo Sebastian arrojándole su ropa- Tu presencia no me es muy grata- agrego

\- - Ahhh!- exclamo Ronald impresionado- Así tratas a quien salvo a tu hijo?- exclamo

\- - Mi… hijo dices?- murmuro Sebastian sorprendido

Después de todo, Sebastian sabia cuan impertinente podía llegar a ser Ronald, pero jamás haría una broma como esa, Sebastian miro a Jill esperando ver una reacción de molestia en ella, pero esta simplemente hundió mas la cabeza en sus rodillas. Alcanzo a percibir que sus ojos expresaban miedo y que estaba a punto de soltar en llanto.

\- - Jill- la llamo colocándose frente a ella- Que ocurre? Acaso…. Acaso esto es verdad?- le pregunto con un ligero tono de suplica en la voz

\- - Que esperabas que sucediera después de todas esas veces?- le respondió Jill con la voz quebrada por el llanto, sin voltear siquiera a verlo

Sebastian se quedo serio por la sorpresa, miraba con preocupación a la shinigami, _Su_ shinigami que tantas veces le había correspondido, que tantas veces había sido solamente suya, ahora yacía ahí llorando asustada debajo de una manta, ahora entendía la confusión por la cual la shinigami pasaba. Sebastian estrecho a Jill entre sus brazos, quería transmitirle seguridad en ese momento que tanto necesitaba, la miro con una expresión suplicante, diciéndole con la mirada que por favor intentara calmarse. Jill pareció comprender, dejo de llorar un mientras se relajaba. Sebastian se aproximo al escritorio donde momento antes había dejado la bandeja de plata, para servirle un té a la joven shinigami.

\- - Jamás espere que Sebastian fuera tan insaciable- murmuro Ronald divertido tratando de cortar la tensión en el aire

\- - _Tu!-_ le reclamo Jill aproximándose para tomar las mejillas de Ronald, pero de inmediato se debilito

Sebastian dejo la taza de té sobre el escritorio y tomo a Jill antes de que se desvaneciera, el cuerpo de la chica estaba temblando debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse consiente, Sebastian la tomo en brazos, y al hacerlo percibió la tenue energía que emanaba del interior de Jill, esa pequeña y débil energía aclaro todas sus dudas, comprobándole que de verdad estaba a punto de ser padre.

Miro a Jill con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación, el mismo sabía que los shinigamis no estarían nada contentos, y comprendió entonces que aquel impertinente e infantil shinigami rubio se había puesto en riesgo el mismo con tal de alejarla a ella y a su hijo del peligro que la rodeaba.

Ronald miro la escena, sintiéndose aliviado de que Sebastian no hubiera rechazado a Jill, se levanto de la cama tomando sus ropas, y vistiéndose nuevamente.

\- - A donde iras? – le pregunto Jill sorprendida

\- - Tengo que volver a la oficina- murmuro Ronald acomodándose la corbata

\- - Estás loco! – exclamo Jill preocupada- Ronald te mataran

\- - Tranquila- le dijo Ronald serenamente- Puedo usar esto para justificar mi salida del mundo shinigami- agrego sacando una libreta negra de su bolsillo

\- - La… la lista de la muerte!- exclamo Jill

\- - Hay una recolección esta noche, estaba por partir cuando escuche a Will y a Sempai discutir en el parque, y sucedió todo esto

\- - No traes tu cortadora contigo verdad?- le pregunto Jill preocupada

\- - Tomare esto prestado- dijo Ronald tomando la katana de la joven shinigami

\- - Pero…!- exclamo Jill- Ronald aun estas débil…como esperas hacer una recolección esta noche, gastaste tus energías cargándome en brazos hasta aquí

\- - No es mi culpa que estés engordando- le respondió juguetonamente

Jill cerró el puño con intenciones de golpearlo, pero Sebastian beso su frente y la coloco en la orilla de la cama, y preparo las sabanas y las almohadas para recostar a Jill.

\- - Hey!- exclamo Ronald – por lo menos esperen a que me vaya- los molesto

Jill tomo su zapato y lo arrojo contra la cara de Ronald.

\- - Jill deberías de controlar un poco tu carácter- le dijo Sebastian seductoramente- no creo que sea bueno para el bebé- agrego cargándola de nuevo y recostándola en la cama- yo acompañare a Ronald en esta recolección, por favor concéntrate en descansar…Bocchan aun no sabe que estas aquí… por lo que te suplico que no salgas de la habitación.- agrego antes de besarla tiernamente, beso que fue interrumpido por un silbido nada discreto de parte de Ronald

Sebastian y Ronald partieron de inmediato, Jill se acurruco debajo de las mantas, y trato de conciliar el sueño.

\- - Solo espero que Will se crea lo de la recolección de Ronald- murmuro antes de quedarse dormida

Atravesaron rápidamente el bosque, e iban saltando de tejado en tejado, la lluvia había cesado un par de horas antes.

\- - Sabes- murmuro Ronald- no esperaba que tu y Jill terminaran juntos de esta forma

\- - Por tus reacciones diría que estas enamorado de ella- le respondió Sebastian

\- - Como sea, es obvio que has ganado

El resto del camino transcurrió en un silencio incomodo, llegaron a una mansión al otro lado de la ciudad. Entraron sigilosamente en ella, esperando no llamar la atención, pero no había seguridad en ese sitio. Ronald reviso nuevamente la lista para asegurarse de la dirección, no estaba equivocado. Avanzaron hacia el salón, y en el encontraron a muchos niños reunidos divirtiéndose.

\- - Ahora entiendo porque Sempai rechazo el caso y me lo dieron a mi

Ronald fijo su mirada en una niña de aproximadamente 10 años, su cabello negro le caía en perfectos rulos sobre su espalda y sus hombros. Estaba aparte de los demás, mirándolos sombríamente. La niña murmuro algo así como un evento principal, y detrás de ella se situó una chica de cabello castaño, y seductoras curvas, además, sus enigmáticos ojos azules podrían encantar a cualquiera.

\- - Puedo comenzar ya Selene-sama?- pregunto la chica llevándose el dedo índice a los labio de una manera provocativa

\- - Procura no aburrirme esta vez- le respondió la niña fastidiada

La chica se relamió los labios, y comenzó a atacar a los niños, frente a la fría pequeña que no se inmutaba nada ante la masacre que se llevaba frente a ella. Ronald desenfundo la katana, no tenía idea de cómo usarla, pero había visto muchas veces a Jill, por lo que le parecía sencillo.

Sebastian se aproximo a Selene, creyéndola en peligro, e intento sacarla de ahí, pero la chiquilla solamente respondió llamando a Luna.

\- - Acaba con estos intrusos!- le ordeno

\- - Yes my princess- respondió Luna atacando a Sebastian y a Ronald

\- - Wow!- exclamo Ronald- si que eres una chica muy fuerte… dime harás algo cuando termine este embrollo- le pregunto coquetamente

\- - Hacerte pedazos sería una buena opción

\- - Hee?!- exclamo Ronald- Porque siempre me tocan las violentas sexis a mi

\- - Crees que soy sexy?- le pregunto Luna sonriendo seductoramente- Es una lástima que tu amigo demonio no piense igual a ti lindo shinigami

Ronald bajo la guardia ante la seductora sonrisa de la demonio, después se perdió observándola de pies a cabeza, y analizando cada uno de sus atributos femeninos, que visiblemente algunos eran superiores a los de Jill. Luna aprovecho esta distracción para propinarle un fuerte golpe que lo mando al otro lado del salón.

Después volteo en dirección a Sebastian, y se aproximo a él, caminado lenta y cautivadoramente, lo tomo del mentón y pego su cuerpo al de él.

\- - Porque nunca podemos estar nosotros solos Kalipso?- le pregunto lamiendo su mejilla

\- - Te lo he dicho antes… mi nombre es Sebastian

\- - Vaya que te han domesticado- dijo Luna besando los labios de Sebastian apasionadamente, se abrazo de su cuello, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Sebastian, siguió besándolo con lujuria, pero Sebastian la alejo de inmediato- Acaso no me deseas mas a mí que a esa estúpida shinigami con la que solo te acuestas por placer?

\- - Eso lo dices tú ya que nunca has amado realmente- le respondió Sebastian sonriendo dulcemente

Luna se molesto ante esas palabras, estaba a punto de atacarlo pero en ese momento Ronald ataco por la espalda, Luna bloqueo el ataque de la katana con su boken.

\- - No sabes usar esa arma verdad mocoso?- se rio dando un salto atrás

\- - Oye ojo alegre!- le reclamo Ronald a Sebastian situándose a un lado de él – Deja de andar coqueteando a cada oportunidad que tengas, recuerda que pronto serás hombre de familia… no creo que a Jill le agrade ver que andas besuqueándote con otra chica visiblemente mas atribuida que ella

\- - Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo- respondió Sebastian pasándose la manga por sus labios- y menos si es algo tan privado como eso

\- - Y dicen que yo soy en inmaduro- se quejo Ronald- mas te vale no hacerla llorar debido a tus "juegos" o te juro que me robo a la novia.

\- - Ni se te ocurra!- lo amenazo Sebastian al tiempo que un brillo carmesí inundaba sus ojos- Yo jamás lastimaría a la que va a ser madre de mi hijo!

Luna se molesto por la charla de esos dos, sus ojos azules se tornaron del color de la sangre al escuchar acerca del hijo de Sebastian, se lanzo contra ellos, causándole heridas de diferentes profundidades a Ronald, después se giro furica hacia Sebastian, este saco varios cuchillos de plata de su saco, estando apunto de atacar, Selene detuvo a Luna.

\- - Selene–sama!- exclamo Luna mirándola con sorpresa

\- - Estoy aburrida de este juego Luna- le reclamo la niña- vámonos de aquí

\- - Pero… acaso no me pidió eliminarlos?

\- - No pensé que sería tan aburrido, además, pronto no tendrán tiempo ni de moverse, ahora vámonos de aquí

\- - Yes my princess- respondió Luna haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo con su joven ama después de dirigir una mirada de odio hacia Sebastian.

\- - Pff!- suspiro Ronald levantándose muy adolorido- Vaya chica que es ella

\- - Si aprecias tu vida aléjate de ella- le sugirió Sebastian dándole la espalda

\- - No será que también estas planeando quedarte con ella?... después de todo tiene muchas más cosas que enseñar que Jill

\- - Piensa lo que quieras acerca de ello- le dijo Sebastian con fastidio- Pero no vuelvas a hablar de esa manera de Jill

Ronald recorrió el salón recolectando las almas de los que habían muerto ahí, cuando reviso la lista, se percato que había un numero faltante de almas

\- - Ehhh!- se quejo- Hay un enorme número faltante aquí!- Will me hará trabajar horas extras por esto

\- - Me temo que es momento de volver- dijo Sebastian tranquilamente

\- - Si no regreso de inmediato sospecharan que ayude a Jill a escapar- murmuro Ronald descolgándose la katana del hombro- Sera mejor que se le la entregues a ella, se supone que no debe de conservarla pero…. puede que llegue a necesitarla

Sebastian tomo la katana, ambos salieron de aquel salón, después tomaron caminos separados. Ahora la única preocupación real que el demonio tenia, era explicarle aquella situación a Ciel.


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

Jill despertó en los brazos de Sebastian, no se había percatado de a qué hora había regresado, el la miraba atentamente y con cierto aire de preocupación. Jill se incorporo nuevamente, pero de inmediato se llevo una mano a la cabeza, abrió levemente un ojo, y observo entre sus dedos, la habitación solo era iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea.

\- Te sientes mareada?- le pregunto Sebastian

\- Estoy bien- murmuro Jill- Que… qué hora es?

\- Esta por amanecer, deberé comenzar con mis labores como mayordomo pronto…así que por favor no te muevas de aquí… me escapare de vez en cuando para traerte las comidas a tiempo

Sebastian se levanto y se preparo, salió de la habitación dejando a Jill sola con sus pensamientos.

Cerca del medio día, Sebastian le llevo el almuerzo a Jill, tenia razón, no podía ausentarse por mucho tiempo en la mansión, la dejo sola de nueva cuenta. Jill estaba fastidiada, le molestaba tener que estar encerrada, además, por cuanto tiempo pensaba Sebastian que podía mantenerla oculta, ella no era un gato que pudiera ocultar en el closet. No le molestaba dormir en la habitación de Sebastian, le molestaba no poder moverse de ese sitio, Ciel tenía que enterarse cuanto antes, tal vez Sebastian planeaba decírselo, pero… no sabía cuando hacerlo.

Jill salió de la habitación sigilosamente, tratando por todos los medios de no toparse con ninguno de los sirvientes, y mucho menos con Sebastian. Recorrió los largos pasillos de la mansión, buscando al despacho de Ciel, casi siempre se encontraba ahí, ahora que el mocoso era un adulto, no debería de tener tantas clases como antes. Una vez que encontró la puerta, trago saliva antes de llamar a ella.

\- Adelante- respondió Ciel desde el interior

Jill entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí misma, Ciel estaba revisando papeles al parecer de la empresa, a veces le resultaba imposible creer que aquel joven de 21 años que estaba en el escritorio, era el mismo mocoso de 13 años que había conocido cuando fue enviada a buscar a Grell.

Ciel dejo sus papeles, y levanto la mirada, observo fijamente a Jill, mientras tomaba la taza de té que tenia a un lado.

\- Eres tú?, me parece extraño que no hayas entrado por la ventana esta vez- murmuro dándole un sorbo a la taza, al menos en el interior no había cambiado en absoluto

\- Serás un adulto, pero aun piensas como un mocoso.

\- Que haces aquí?- le pregunto fastidiado- Normalmente tu presencia significa trabajo para mí.

\- Esta vez estoy aquí por un asunto más serio- murmuro Jill sentándose frente a el

Ciel la miro fijamente, era muy extraño que Jill hablara con un tono de voz tan serio.

\- Que es lo que ocurre entonces?- pregunto seriamente colocando los codos sobre su escritorio entrelazando los dedos.

\- Ciel yo….- murmuro la shinigami muy nerviosa

En ese momento Sebastian entro a la habitación, traía una bandeja de plata con un postre. Se quedo petrificado al ver a Jill ahí, le había dicho claramente que no saliera de la habitación y se quedara descansando.

\- Ciel yo… estoy embarazada- termino de decir Jill, Sebastian suspiro con resignación, ya que supuestamente él tenía intenciones de comunicárselo a Ciel.

Ciel comenzó a atragantarse con él te debido a la revelación de Jill, jamás espero que le fuera a revelar algo así.

\- Embarazada has dicho?- pregunto nervioso- Pero… y el padre de ese bebé

\- Soy yo Bocchan- respondió Sebastian aproximándose a ellos- El bebé que Lady Sutcliff espera es mío- agrego colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Jill

\- Que!- exclamo Ciel impactado. Eso .. eso debe de ser una broma!- exclamo Ciel levantándose de la silla- Ustedes quieren jugarme una broma no es así

\- Jamás bromearía con algo así!- le reclamo Jill

\- Desde que te conozco te gusta fastidiarme- se defendió Ciel

\- Pero yo no Bocchan- respondió Sebastian- recuerde que tengo prohibido mentir

Ciel se apeno ante su reacción, Sebastian tenía razón, el mismo le había ordenado jamás mentir hacía muchos años. Se dejo caer nuevamente sobre su silla, y le dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la ventana. Se sentía culpable de cierto modo por no creer en la situación de Jill.

\- No estaré mucho tiempo aquí- murmuro Jill de pronto- solo, necesito descansar y recuperar mis fuerzas, después me marchare, lo prometo- agrego, Sebastian se quedo helado ante esas palabras, de verdad quería marcharse de ahí?

\- Los shinigamis estarán buscándote no es así?- dijo Ciel sin girar la silla

\- Así es… es por eso que no quiero causar problemas en este lugar

\- No seas tonta- se rio Ciel- a donde piensas ir… si te marchas, tú y tu bebé estarán en peligro

\- Pero…!

\- El bebé que llevas dentro de ti es de mi mayordomo, tu lugar es a su lado en esta mansión- dijo Ciel girando la silla sonriéndole amablemente- Sebastian prepara la habitación de Jill inmediatamente

\- Mi habitación?

\- Pensabas quedarte en la habitación de Sebastian todo el tiempo?- se burlo Ciel

Jill se sonrojo, la verdad si había pensado hacer eso, si a Sebastian no le molestaba. Sebastian salió del estudio, dejando a Jill con Ciel, había un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Pero este no duro mucho, Sebastian entro de nueva cuenta trayendo con él una pequeña bandeja de plata con un sobre blanco en ella.

\- Mas trabajo?- pregunto Ciel con mirada de fastidio

\- Es de la marquesa lady Elizabeth Middleford- respondió Sebastian

\- Lizzy?!- exclamo Ciel tomando el sobre y sacando la carta, la leyó muy aprisa- después la dejo en el escritorio, parecía impactado por algo- Sebastian prepara todo en la mansión!- Exclamo

\- Ahh?!- exclamo Jill confundida

\- Lizzy volverá de vacaciones esta tarde, vendrán directamente a la mansión Phantom

\- Por eso estas alterado?

\- Jill… tú sabes perfectamente como es la tía Frances!

\- Tiene que ver con un vestido y corsé no es así?

\- Estás loca?- le reclamo Ciel- Como puedes pensar en un corsé en tu condición, eso dañaría al bebé!- agrego- Sebastian, deja instrucciones a esos tres inútiles, tienes que ir a la ciudad y conseguir un vestido suelto para Jill

\- Yes my lord- respondió Sebastian saliendo de ahí. En esos momentos no deseaba abandonar a Jill, pero tenía órdenes que cumplir y trabajo que hacer.

\- Donde estaba Lizzy?- Le pregunto Jill a Ciel una vez que Sebastian se marcho

\- Estaba de viaje familiar, y haciendo compras en París, o eso decía la última carta que me envió- respondió Ciel guardando la carta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio

\- Me parece extraño que no la hayas acompañado

\- Esta vez no podía acompañarla por diversos motivos, pero por qué rayos tiene que ser tan impredecible- chasqueo Ciel

Los sirvientes se movilizaron en la mansión, Jill esperaba que no hicieran un desastre con órdenes simples, pero con ellos era casi imposible no esperar que destrozaran la casa. Afortunadamente Sebastian no demoro demasiado, y se hizo cargo del resto como preparar la cena y el comedor. Después preparo el baño de Ciel, y lo ayudo a vestirse. Una vez terminado esto, preparo el baño de Jill.

\- Segura que no te sientes mal?- le pregunto una vez que esta termino de ducharse, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el vestido

\- Estaré bien- le susurro Jill para tranquilizarlo

\- Jill si te sientes mal dímelo de inmediato- le suplico Sebastian mirándola dulcemente

\- Confía en mi por favor- respondió Jill volteando a verlo con ternura, y besándolo tiernamente

\- Sebastian!- lo llamo Ciel entrando repentinamente- Whaaa!- Exclamo dándose la vuelta inmediatamente al verlos visiblemente sonrojado- Demonios extraño cuando se pelaban!- les reclamo

\- Ya veré cuando estés casado- le reclamo Jill

\- Te… te sienta bien el vestido- murmuro Ciel tratando de cortar la conversación

\- Lo que sucede es que Bocchan contraerá nupcias el mes próximo- le dijo Sebastian a Jill llevándose el dedo índice a los labios para ocultar su sonrisa.

Ciel se puso nervioso, Sebastian se quedo serio repentinamente, y salió a prisa de la habitación. Ciel se sorprendió por un momento, de inmediato capto lo que sucedía.

\- Llegaron!- exclamo saliendo de ahí

\- E...espera... Ciel!- lo llamo Jill siguiéndolo

Sebastian abrió la puerta, justo cuando al carruaje se estacionaba frente a la casa, se acerco para ayudar a madame Frances y a lady Elizabeth a bajar del carruaje. Detrás de ellas bajaron el Marques Middleford y lord Edward.

\- Bienvenidos a la mansión Phantomhive- les dijo Sebastian- espero hayan disfrutado de un buen viaje

\- Deberías de ver todas las cosas lindas que compramos- le dijo Lizzy emocionada, justo en ese momento la figura de Ciel recorto la luz que pasaba por el umbral de la puerta- Cieeeel!- exclamo Lizzy corriendo a abrazarlo

\- Veo que aun no eres capaz de usar el peinado adecuado- le reclamo madame Frances sacando un peine y peinando el fleco de Sebastian hacia atrás

Después miro en dirección a Ciel, este trago saliva, ya que sabía lo que le esperaba, entro a la casa acomodando el flequillo de Ciel, al terminar se percato de la figura de Jill que aun estaba de pie en las escaleras. La cual lucia un hermoso vestido azul cielo, de faldilla suelta, le sentaba muy bien, pero se percato que no llevaba corsé debajo del vestido.

\- Como puedes permitirte usar ese vestido- la regaño- ni siquiera estas usando un corsé! Debemos remediar eso de inmediato

Jill miro suplicantemente a Sebastian, no podían permitir que madame Frances la obligara a usar un corsé, eso podría causarle daños al bebé.

\- Deben estar hambrientos por el viaje- murmuro Sebastian de pronto- la cena pronto será servida- agrego indicándoles con la mano derecha el camino, mientras sostenía una bandeja de plata con la izquierda. Nadie se había percatado de en qué momento la había tomado

Madame Frances no insistió en torturar a Jill, la cena les vendría bien, así que se dispuso a seguirla, Jill termino de bajar los últimos escalones que le faltaban. Edward le tendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte- le susurro besando su mano- luces verdaderamente hermosa con ese vestido

Jill se sonrojo un poco, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por haber roto el corazón de Edward aquel día en el barco. Percibió un sonido como algo metálico partirse, miro en dirección a Sebastian y percibió que la bandeja estaba partida en dos.

\- Jill es solo un saludo amable- le dijo Edward al verla nerviosa- no es necesario tomar un cumplido tan enserio

\- No.. no hay problema- murmuro Jill- deberíamos de ir a cenar- dijo Jill avanzando hacia el comedor seguida de Edward.

Durante la cena, Sebastian no dejaba de mirar a Edward con cierto aire de odio. Pero nadie pareció percatarse aparte de Jill. Madame Frances menciono el asunto de la boda, por lo que Lizzy se puso a hablar alocadamente acerca de todas las cosas lindas que había visto en Francia.

Jill disfrutaba la animada charla, y mucho más las caras de nerviosismo y pena de Ciel, pero repentinamente dejo caer la cuchara, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sentía debilidad, mareo y asco.

Edward y Sebastian se aproximaron al verla, pero madame Frances fue más rápida que ellos, y llego a su lado antes, la noto muy pálida, y que sudaba frio, además, alcanzo a percibir que sujetaba su vientre con una mano. Madame entendió en ese instante todo lo que sucedía, la razón del vestido suelto, la razón de que no usara corsé, y el motivo de su malestar, y debilidad.

\- Estas embarazada no es así?- le pregunto discretamente

Jill agacho la mirada, y se sonrojo levemente, asintió con la cabeza, de nada le servía ocultarlo ya. Madame Frances lucia preocupada, pero había algo en su mirada que hacía que Jill sintiera miedo.

\- Quien es el padre?- le pregunto, todos en el comedor la escucharon- Jill dime quien es el padre de ese bebé!- agrego tomándola de los hombros

\- El padre…. El padre es… es Se…Sebastian – respondió Jill con algo de miedo y lagrimas en sus ojos

Edward sintió una puñalada en su alma, Ciel la miraba con preocupación. Lizzy al escuchar lo del embarazo de Jill se emociono por ella y por Sebastian. El marques permanecía serio observando a su esposa y a su hijo, en cambio madame Frances la miraba seriamente. Edward se aproximo a Sebastian, le dijo algo en voz baja y abandonaron el comedor.

Ambos salieron de la casa, Sebastian permanecía aparentemente tranquilo, pero la realidad era que quería volver con Jill cuanto antes.

\- Es verdad que eres el padre del bebé?- le pregunto Edward bastante dolido, Sebastian no respondió nada- como te atreviste! Que sucio truco usaste para convencerla de acostarse contigo!- le reclamo tomándolo del saco- Donde quedo tu orgullo y educación como caballero?

\- Conozco perfectamente sus sentimientos para con Lady Sutcliff… o deberé llamarla Jill debido a que ella es mi pareja y la futura madre de mi hijo- respondió Sebastian quitando las manos de Edward de su saco- Además deberé recordarle con el debido respeto. Lord Edward, que ella lo rechazo hace tiempo y me eligió a mi- agrego dándose media vuelta para volver a la casa

\- Acaso con eso piensas huir de tu responsabilidad?! Después de haberla mancillado… si te atreves a abandonarla…!

\- Jamás haría algo así!- respondió Sebastian dándose la vuelta furicamente- Lord Edward si su preocupación es el bebé, permítame decirle que me hare cargo de el como su padre que soy.

Sebastian entro a la mansión apresuradamente, logro percibir que habían llevado a Jill al salón de descanso, por lo que se dirigió de inmediato hacia allá. Y se apresuro en entrar al salón.

Madame lo miraba seriamente, espero a que Sebastian estuviera cerca, se levanto de al lado de Jill y le propino una fuerte bofetada a Sebastian.

\- Como pudo mancillar a esta joven doncella!- le reclamo

Sebastian la miro seriamente, un color carmesí empezó a predominar en sus ojos.

\- Sebastian por favor!- le suplico Jill al sentir la energía del demonio

\- Como hombre de honor que soy responderé ante esta responsabilidad- respondió Sebastian seriamente

\- Hombre de honor?- murmuro madame con amargura, repentinamente lo abofeteo nuevamente, la fuerza del golpe provoco que el flequillo de Sebastian se le viniera nuevamente a la cara. Madame lo miraba con odio, después miro a Jill con cierto aire de tristeza- Me has decepcionado- le dijo con amargura

Estas palabras hirieron a Jill en lo más profundo de su alma, agacho la mirada cubriendo el rostro con sus manos, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

\- Ciel despide inmediatamente a este sirviente- le dijo madame Frances al conde

\- Despedirlo?- exclamo Ciel

\- Este sujeto ha deshonrado la casa Phantomhive y no merece servir en esta casa

\- Esperen.. yo no puedo hacer eso!- exclamo Ciel- Sebastian me ha sido fiel durante años, no puedo despedirlo

\- Tal vez sea un excelente mayordomo pero ha manchado el buen nombre de esta casa

\- Tía.. Sebastian… Sebastian está dispuesto a criar al bebé

\- Yo no confiaría en alguien que se atrevió en manchar a una dulce doncella y a embarazarla fuera del matrimonio- murmuro Edward entrando al salón

Sebastian miro a Edward con desprecio, Jill miraba angustiada la escena, sintió una terrible opresión en su pecho, se sentía culpable por todo eso.

Comenzó a palidecer aun mas, y a respirar dificultosamente, todo le daba vueltas, no podía mantenerse consiente por mucho tiempo.

\- Por favor dejen de discutir!- exclamo Lizzy- que no ven que puede ser dañino para el bebé!- les suplico- Jill.. Jill resiste!- la llamo al ver como palidecía

\- Jill! - la llamaron Sebastian y Edward al mismo tiempo al ver como Jill estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, Sebastian llego a su lado rápidamente

\- Sebastian!- exclamo Ciel- es una orden …llévala inmediatamente a su habitación para que descanse

\- Yes my lord- respondió Sebastian cargando a Jill y llevándola arriba.

Jill recobro la conciencia un par de horas después, estaba en la habitación que Sebastian había preparado para ella. Se incorporo rápidamente en la cama, pero esto le causo un mareo bastante fuerte.

\- Si te preocupa tu salud no vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo madame Frances la cual estaba al lado de su cama.

\- Que ocurrió?- pregunto Jill confundida

\- Te desmayaste cuando discutía con el mayordomo

\- Sebastian?!- exclamo- donde esta?

\- El mayordomo es de lo que menos deberías de preocuparte- le reclamo con firmeza- tu única preocupación debe de ser el apellido de ese bebé

\- El apellido?- pregunto Jill confundida

\- Escúchame bien.. el bebé aun no abulta en ti por lo que deberás casarte cuanto antes!- le ordeno - Edward se ofreció a dale el apellido Middleford a ese bebé a pesar de no ser su hijo.

\- Edward- susurro Jill con sorpresa

\- El pequeño crecerá dentro de una buena familia, y tendrá un mejor futuro

\- No puedo hacer eso!- exclamo Jill – Edward no tiene por que cargar con esta responsabilidad!

\- Jill escucha…- insistió madame

Ciel entro a la habitación, y vio a Jill sorprendida por lo que le acababa de decir madame Frances. El tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio de Jill y Edward, incluso Lizzy intentaba charlar con su hermano para convencerlo de que desistiera, por el bien de él, Jill y el bebé.

\- No entiendo porque de verdad apoya eso- le dijo Ciel- a pesar de que Edward le brinde un buen apellido al bebé, el jamás podrá suplantar al padre real. Además, tampoco será su nieto real… no hay razón para apoyar a Edward en esta locura

\- Ciel- susurro Jill con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Jill- le respondió Ciel acercándose a ella- no llores por favor – le dijo colocando se mano en la cabeza de Jill- No llores o el bebé se pondrá triste- agrego besando la frente de la shinigami- Los apoyare a ella y Sebastian, tía Frances… nada le faltara a esa criatura… puede que incluso… llegue a ser un buen amigo de mi futuro hijo no lo cree

\- Era de esperarse- suspiro madame Frances con resignación. Cada vez te pareces mas a mi hermano, Ciel… con los mismos ideales que Vincent tenia

En ese instante, Elizabeth entro corriendo, se veía alterada por algo. Jill la miro con preocupación, era muy difícil alterar de esa manera a Lizzy, lo que solo podía significar que algo estaba pasando en la planta baja de la mansión.

\- Elizabeth!- exclamo madame

\- Tienes que detener a Edward!- exclamo Lizzy aprisa- No entiende razones, tienes que detenerlo antes de que ataque a Sebastian

\- Sebastian!- exclamo Jill sorprendida levantándose aprisa de la cama y saliendo de la habitación

\- Jill!- la llamo Lizzy y madame al mismo tiempo

La siguieron hasta la planta baja, Edward sostenía a Sebastian por el saco, estaba furico con el mayordomo, Sebastian tenía un semblante de molestia, Jill noto que estaba haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia para no atacar a Edward.

\- Tu eres solo un sirviente!- escucho Jill que le decía Edward a Sebastian- eres solo un simple sirviente que se aprovecho de la ingenuidad de Jill

\- En primer lugar lord Edward – respondió Sebastian seriamente con su semblante de molestia- Conozco perfectamente mi lugar, en segundo, Jill es una mujer adulta que esta consiente al igual que yo de todos sus actos, pero sea yo un sirviente o no, me hare cargo del bebé, lo protegeré de todo y contra todos, incluso si debe ser de usted mismo- agrego tomando las manos de Edward para alejarlas de su saco- los protegeré tanto a él como a su madre.

Sebastian se dio la vuelta para comenzar a subir, en ese momento se percato de la presencia de Jill la cual estaba de pie a mitad de la escalera. Edward estaba molesto, y la manera en la que ambos se miraron el uno a otro lo disgusto aun mas, Edward no se rendiría hasta separar a Jill del lado de Sebastian, incluso si tenía que llevarse al bebé también. Estaba a punto de golpear a Sebastian, pero el marqués lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

\- Padre!- exclamo Edward al verlo, el marqués solo lo observo con severidad negando con la cabeza.

\- Mayordomo, lleve a lady Sutcliff a su habitación a descansar, no es bueno para ella presenciar esta situación- le dijo madame Frances bajando la escalera y pasando al lado de Sebastian.

Este solo respondió haciendo una reverencia, tomo a Jill en sus brazos y se marcho con ella.

\- Que les pasa a ustedes dos!?- les reclamo Edward-

\- Deberías haber entendido hace mucho tiempo que Jill no te amaba- le susurro el marqués soltándolo

\- Acaso no ven que ese mayordomo la enredo con uno de sus trucos

\- Sebastian es mi mayordomo!- le reclamo Ciel- Y se que él jamás se atrevería a jugar de esa manera con Jill

\- Hermano por favor entiende!- insistió Lizzy

\- Edward entiendo que tus intenciones eran buenas- le dijo la marquesa- pero también eran egoístas, así que por favor déjala ir como debiste haber hecho hace muchos años

\- Creí que me apoyarías madre

\- Lo hare en todo momento, pero no estoy dispuesta a participar en tu juego egoísta Edward

Edward cayó de rodillas al piso, se sentía derrotado, su madre, su único apoyo, acababa de darle la espalda.

\- Si el mayordomo no cumple con su palabra…- murmuro Edward apretando los dientes

\- Personalmente me hare cargo que cumpla su palabra- le dijo Ciel ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Sebastian recostó nuevamente a Jill en la cama, esta se veía demasiado pálida, era obvio que no se sentía nada bien, pero aun así se había levantado inmediatamente y había bajado para tratar de evitar una pelea entre él y Edward.

\- No vuelvas a hacer un tontería así- le dijo checando su temperatura

\- Estoy bien- lo tranquilizo Jill

\- Es obvio que no lo estas- le respondió Sebastian acercándole la un camisón de dormir a Jill

\- Estás loco! Esa cosa me quedara muy grande!- exclamo Jill al ver el camisón

\- Te aseguro que dentro de algunas semanas no te quedara tan grande- se rio Sebastian dulcemente ayudando a Jill a despojarse del vestido y colocándole el camisón

Jill abrazo a Sebastian, sentía miedo en su interior, miedo a que Edward siguiera con sus locas ideas, y que no escuchara razones, Sebastian correspondió al abrazo dándole tranquilidad a la joven shinigami.

\- Estas últimas horas has pasado por tantas cosas que te hacen sentir insegura- le dijo Sebastian en un suave susurro- estás conmigo ahora, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te dañe o intente separarte de mí, a ti, o al bebé.

\- Quédate a mi lado- le pidió, Sebastian se sorprendió momentáneamente, pero se recostó al lado de Jill, acariciando su cabello dulcemente hasta que esta concilio el sueño.


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

Varias semanas transcurrieron en paz en la mansión, Edward había desistido de su idea, y se había resignado a que Jill amaba a otro y que pronto seria mamá de ese hombre al que ella amaba.

Sebastian atendía su trabajo como mayordomo eficazmente como siempre, y al mismo tiempo atendía a Jill, trataba de hacer que esta no se forzara mucho, los mareos iban disminuyendo poco a poco conforme pasaban los días, dando paso a algo mucho más pesado de atender para el demonio: Antojos.

Cierto día Sebastian fue a llevar el té al estudio de Ciel, este lo miro con una sonrisa burlesca dibujada en su rostro.

\- No tienes un buen semblante Sebastian, acaso Jill te ha quitado todas tus energías de demonio? Debe de ser difícil para ti atenderla

\- es algo natural para alguien su condición; Bocchan

\- pensaba que las mujeres embarazadas deberían de ser lindas y tiernas, pero Jill es muy impredecible

\- le aseguro que no ha cambiado en absoluto- en eso sonó una campanilla, la cual era de la habitación de Jill.

\- Decías?- se burlo Ciel- ve a atenderla – agrego tomando el té- me quedare despierto un momento más revisando estos papeles

Sebastian hizo una reverencia y se retiro del estudio, avanzando aprisa hacia la habitación de Jill. Entro sin llamar a la puerta, la encontró leyendo recostada en la cama.

\- Ocurre algo?- le pregunto preocupado, Jill lo miro sin cerrar el libro

\- Hambre- murmuro sonrojándose

\- Jill, cariño acabas de cenar- le recordó Sebastian

\- Yo sí, pero.. pero el bebé no

\- Que es lo que quiere el bebé ahora?- le pregunto suspirando

\- Fresas con algo de crema batida, un pastel, y un helado

\- Querida si sigues comiendo así subirás de peso- le dijo Sebastian arqueando una ceja, y sonriendo falsamente.

\- Entonces así ya no me quieres- lo chantajeó Jill con los ojos llorosos

\- Sabes que no es eso lo que quise decir- respondió Sebastian dándose un manotazo en la cara

\- Primero andas tras de mí y ahora buscas pretextos para no estar conmigo- respondió Jill dramatizando

\- Pues no te hiciste mucho del rogar cariño- le respondió Sebastian seductoramente tomándola de la barbilla

\- Me estás diciendo que soy una fácil?- le pregunto Jill molesta

\- Por supuesto que no- respondió Sebastian dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación- has pensado… que tal vez te estés volviendo tan dramática como tu hermano

\- _Sebastian idiota!-_ le grito Jill arrojándole el libro en la cara

... ... ... ... ...

En su estudio Ciel escuchaba aquella típica discusión, era obvio que a Jill le afectaba el embarazo, pero disfrutaba de ver que ni Sebastian podía controlar esta situación.

\- Espero nunca estar así

... ... ... ... ...

Los sirvientes también habían escuchado esa discusión, Bard encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar.

\- Es la cuarta discusión esta semana- murmuro Meirin

\- Mejor me largo, la ultima vez Sebastian se desquito con nosotros dándonos más trabajos

\- Porque creen que discutan tanto?- pregunto Finny

\- Tal parece que lady Sutcliff esta sufriendo una ligera inestabilidad emocional debido a su embarazo- les dijo Tanaka repentinamente- Sebastian jamás se ha enfrentado a un situación así, es por ello que no sabe cómo reaccionar, y los nervios lo traicionan

\- Nervioso?!- exclamo Bard- yo diría que esta vuelto loco con esa insoportable chica

\- A quien has llamado loco?!- exclamo Sebastian parado detrás de Bard, incluso se podía notar un aura maligna detrás de el

\- Se…se..señor Sebastian!- exclamaron Meirin y Finny

\- Solo fue un cometario- murmuro Bard nervioso- Pero es la verdad, estas demasiado tenso a causa de esa paranoica chica… acaso no le dijiste que te harías cargo del bebé?... no hay razones para que este tan insoportable

Sebastian miro a Bard con algo de molestia, Bard simplemente trago saliva y jugueteo con el cigarro, Sebastian se aproximo mas a el, y le quito en cigarro encendido de la boca

\- Recuerdo haberte dicho que no fumaras dentro de la casa- le reclamo aplastando el cigarro en sus manos

\- Cre…creo que deje algo en el fuego- mintió Bard corriendo hacia la cocina

\- Alguno de ustedes también quiere fumar en la casa?- les pregunto mirando asesinamente a los otros sirvientes

\- Tengo que revisar el jardín!- exclamo Finny corriendo

\- Y..yo lavar las sabanas!- respondió Meirin huyendo también

Sebastian suspiro con fastidio, Tanaka se aproximo a él y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

\- Debería de relajarse un poco Sebastian-san- le dijo calmadamente el anciano- es normal para lady Sutcliff estar de ese humor, pero usted esta dejado que los nervios se apoderen de usted, nadie nace preparado para ser padre, es normal que usted tampoco lo esté.

El anciano se dio media vuelta y se retiro hacia la cocina, Sebastian se quedo de pie un momento meditando esas palabras, el anciano tenía razón, posiblemente el se estaba dejando llevar por sus nervios, no se había detenido a pensar como se sentía Jill en esos momentos.

Momentos después subió a la habitación, encontró a Jill abrazando sus rodillas, Sebastian dejo la bandeja de plata en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de la shinigami. Después puso su mano el hombro de ella, mirándola con ternura.

\- Tal vez tengas razón- murmuro Jill- estoy comiendo demasiados dulces

\- Posiblemente después comenzaras con cosas acidas- le dijo Sebastian con tono de juego- te he traído lo que me pediste, aunque sustituí el helado con algo de fruta, te sentara mejor comer algo de fruta de vez en cuando.

\- Solo si la cubres con azúcar

\- Te he traído miel y azúcar, siéntete en libertad de cubrirlas con lo que más te guste- le respondió sonriéndole- dejare los postres al lado de la cama, tómalos cuando desees- agrego dándose vuelta para salir de la habitación

\- Sebastian!- lo llamo Jill con un timbre de suplica- por favor no me dejes sola

\- Volveré en unos momentos, Bocchan aun está despierto, así que debo atenderlo.

... ... ... ... ...

Aquel mes transcurrió deprisa, la casa estaba en silencio, Sebastian arreglaba a Ciel esa mañana, el joven amo tenía que lucir perfecto para la ocasión.

\- Sabes- murmuro Ciel mientras Sebastian le ajustaba la corbata- extrañare esto

\- Ahh? Sería extraño que un hombre casado siguiera siendo vestido por su mayordomo- le respondió juguetonamente- joven amo, para mi usted siempre será aquel niño que conocí

\- Cállate y termina! O llegaremos tarde- le reclamo Ciel completamente sonrojado

\- Acaso está nervioso por la boda joven amo?- le pregunto burlonamente

\- Son… solo imaginaciones tuyas- se defendió Ciel temblando ligeramente

\- No se preocupe, aunque salga huyendo habrá alguien que ira detrás…

\- Lizzy jamás huiría- lo interrumpió Ciel

\- Me refería a usted Bocchan- se rio Sebastian educadamente

\- Salgamos ya… no soporto oír tus comentarios- dijo Ciel saliendo de su habitación visiblemente sonrojado

... ... ... ... ...

Mientras tanto, Jill se encontraba en la iglesia con Lizzy, y su familia, Lizzy lucia verdaderamente hermosa en su vestido blanco, pero estaba temblando, estaba demasiado nerviosa, incluso estaba por romper el ramo de rosas blancas que sostenía en las manos.

\- Lizzy relájate un poco o te desmayas antes de decir acepto- la tranquilizo Jill- estas a punto de romper esas flores

\- Estas.. son las flores favoritas de Ciel- murmuro Lizzy oliéndolas

\- Lo sé - respondió Jill sonriéndole. Las rosas blancas son sus favoritas

Lizzy se tranquilizo un poco, Jill miro como de pronto se acercaba un carruaje negro, en el cual se suponía que venia Ciel, Jill oculto a Lizzy con su cuerpo, aunque era obvio que no podría ocultar tan amplio vestido de novia.

Ciel bajo del carruaje, estaba por aproximarse a saludar, pero Jill lo detuvo repentinamente.

\- Acaso no ves que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de entrar a la ceremonia!- le reclamo

\- Whaaa!- exclamo Lizzy- Ciel no me veas

\- Lizzy esas son solo.. supersticiones- murmuro Ciel

\- Bocchan, es hora- le dijo Sebastian revisando su reloj, Ciel simplemente asintió

\- Vamos- le dijo dulcemente a Lizzy la cual lo veía desde el hombro de Jill

Madame Frances se aproximo a Ciel, y lo tomo del brazo, en el interior de la capilla comenzó a sonar el órgano con la marcha nupcial, Madame entro junto con Ciel, y lo condujo hacia el altar.

\- Luces la misma dulce mirada que Vincent cuando se caso- le dijo la marquesa mirándolo a los ojos- te aseguro que él y tu madre están muy orgullosos de ver que su hijo se ha convertido en un hombre de bien- le dijo dejándolo en la base del altar y besando su frente

Ciel le sonrió amablemente, Lizzy entro del brazo de su padre, estaba caminado firmemente, pero aun se notaba que estaba nerviosa. Cuando llegaron a la base del altar, el marqués beso la frente de su hija, Ciel le ofreció el brazo, para ayudarla a avanzar.

\- Sería un honor terminar de escoltarla hasta el altar futura señora Phantomhive- le dijo dulcemente

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente, la marquesa se aproximo a abrazar a Ciel y a Lizzy para felicitarlos

\- Ahora eres mi hijo así que cuidado con portarte mal!- le dijo al oído, causando que Ciel se pusiera completamente rojo

\- Que se besen los novios- se escucho que gritaron al fondo de la capilla

Ciel se sonrojo al escuchar esto, al igual que Lizzy, el la miro con ternura, y la tomo del mentón, aproximo sus labios a ella, sellando la ceremonia con aquel dulce y amoroso beso.

\- Jamás había visto al joven amo tan feliz- murmuro Sebastian

\- El ya no es un niño- le dijo Jill- ahora Ciel es un adulto, pareces un padre nostálgico- se burlo en un susurro

\- Ya me imagino que harás cuando tu hijo crezca- le dijo Sebastian – espero que no digas lo mismo

\- Primero hay que esperar a que nazca Sebastian, después habrá tiempo para pensar en eso- le respondió Jill acariciando su vientre con ternura. Edward miro esta escena y agacho la mirada con algo de dolor en su alma.

Durante la recepción en la mansión, Sebastian observo a los novios bailar, se sentía satisfecho ya que Ciel al fin había aprendido a bailar correctamente.

Mantenía la fiesta en orden, como mayordomo principal era su deber, ninguna mancha opaco los manteles, los pisos relucían de limpios, la cena fue verdaderamente exquisita. Ahora durante el baile revisaba que las flores, los adornos, e incluso la música fuera perfecta.

Repentinamente sintió la presencia de un extraño fuera de la casa, salió sigilosamente del salón, Jill se percato de que Sebastian se marchaba, sus sentidos estaban parcialmente bloqueados por el embarazo, pero, aun así percibió la energía de un shinigami, estaba segura que Sebastian la había sentido, y por eso había abandonado el salón tan repentinamente.

Jill salió del salón siguiendo a Sebastian, al llegar al patio, encontró a Sebastian se pie sobre la escalinata, en cuya base se encontraba Ronald, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano.

\- No permitiré ninguna recolección esta noche en esta mansión- le reclamo Sebastian

\- Recolección?... no te preocupes mi trabajo ya fue hecho hace unos momentos- le respondió Ronald terminando el contenido del vaso

\- Que haces aquí Ronald?- le pregunto Jill bajando la escalinata

\- Whoaa!- exclamo el chico- si que ha crecido bastante- agrego al ver que el vientre de Jill abultaba ligeramente debajo del vestido- Solo vine a ver como seguías- respondió sonriendo

\- Agradezco tu preocupación- le dijo Sebastian interponiéndose entre Ronald y Jill- pero en este momento hay una fiesta muy importante en la mansión, por lo que te pediré que no vuelvas a venir tan repentinamente

\- Vaya, ni siquiera tu bebé te ha quitado lo amargado?

Sebastian lo miro molesto, Jill pensó que Sebastian lo golpearía en ese momento, y no pensaba interferir para detenerlo. Pero algo capto la atención de ambos, sobre una estatua que había en el patio, se encontraba una sombra mas, Sebastian se coloco frente a Jill cubriéndola con su cuerpo, mirando desafiantemente a aquella sombra. Estaba seguro de que aquella silueta pertenecía a un shinigami.

\- Espera!- le dijo Ronald- ella viene conmigo, no les hará daño

\- Ella?- murmuro Jill

\- Ahora veo que Will tiene razones para estar furico contigo- murmuro la shinigami saltando frente a ellos.- Hiciste bien en escapar

\- Asaine!- exclamo Jill al ver perfectamente a la shinigami, su largo cabello negro le llegaba a la cadera, su vestimenta discreta, y sus gafas de armazón delgado, la hacía verse un poco mayor de lo que de verdad era.

\- Cuantas veces deberé decirte que me llames Asa-chan!- le reclamo la chica inflando las mejillas- Asa-chan!... Jill Sempai te he extrañado tanto- le dijo abrazándola

\- Que haces en el mundo humano?- le pregunto Jill

\- Will no confía en mi desde el día que escapaste- murmuro Ronald con fastidio

\- Cree que Ronald Sempai tiene algo que ver con eso- le respondió Asaine

\- Pues no está del todo equivocado- murmuro Sebastian

\- Todo esto es tu culpa demonio… tú fuiste quien sedujo a Jill y la enredo en sus trucos bajos

\- Asa-chan- la tranquilizo Jill- No.. no es culpa de Sebastian, además… estoy feliz por ser mamá

Asaine miro con molestia Sebastian, preguntándose por que su Sempai estaría tan dispuesta a tener un bebé de aquel demonio, si bien era atractivo, era un demonio, y su olor era molesto.

\- Porque estás aquí?- le pregunto Jill

\- Will me mando a vigilar a Ronald Sempai, el cree que sabe donde estas- respondió la joven shinigami con una sonrisa en los labios- no te preocupes, no le diré que estas aquí, es la ventaja de que Will confié en mi.

\- Gracias- le dijo Jill abrazándola

\- Se...se...Sempai me está abrazando- murmuro Asaine emocionada

\- Jill- escucho que la llamaron desde la parte alta de la escalinata- Jill donde estas?- agrego

\- Edward!- exclamo Jill soltando a Asaine y mirando en dirección de donde venia la voz

\- El humano al que… -comenzó a decir Ronald, pero Jill lo silencio con un jalón de mejillas

\- Jill!- exclamo al salir de la mansión y verla en la base de la escalera, acompañada de los dos shinigamis y de Sebastian, se sitio aliviado al ver que no estaba sola, por un momento había creído que se sentía mal y por eso había salido del salón.- Me alegro de encontrarte- le dijo bajando las escaleras- Me preocupe de pensar que estuvieras sola

\- Esta con nosotros- murmuro Asaine agachando la mirada

\- Debes ser conocida de Jill- le dijo Edward mirándola

\- Edward, ellos son Ronald Knox y Asaine Pointe du Lac- le dijo Jill presentándolos- Chicos, el es el Marques Edward Middleford

\- Gusto en conocerlos- dijo Edward saludando con un apretón de manos Ronald, y besando la mano de Asaine, causando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la shinigami más joven.

\- Asa-chan- la llamo Ronald- debemos marcharnos o nos asesinaran

\- _Hai!-_ respondió Asaine. Prometo visitarte más seguido Sempai- le dijo Asaine dándose la vuelta y avanzando detrás de Ronald

Ronald se alejo caminado del lugar, cuando se aseguro que el humano no les veía hecho a correr por entre los árboles, tenía un semblante molesto desde el momento en que humano había aparecido, Asaine aun permanecía sonrojada por aquel amable saludo.

\- Diría que te llamo mucho la atención ese humano- le reclamo Ronald con celos

\- Porque lo dices Sempai?- le pregunto Asaine

\- Por nada en especial, volvamos antes de que Will se dé cuenta- le dijo avanzando más rápido

\- _Whaaa!, espera Sempai_ , vas muy rápido!- agrego Asaine tratando de alcanzarlo

... ... ... ... ...

Era un día frio en la mansión, habían transcurrido un par de meses desde la boda, Ciel se encontraba en su estudio arreglando negocios pendientes, Lizzy se encontraba en la sala de descanso con Jill, Ciel había prometido reunirse con ellas en poco tiempo, por lo que decidieron esperarlo, Lizzy tenía ganas de viajar un momento a la ciudad, para que Ciel pudiera salir y relajarse. En lo que esperaban, Lizzy comenzó a conversar con Jill acerca de los posibles nombres que podría tener el bebé. Jill aun no había pensado realmente en ello, cosa que a Lizzy le sorprendió.

Repentinamente Jill comenzó a sentirse mal, palideció demasiado, Lizzy se aproximo a ella tratando de ayudarla, Pero no tenía idea de que hacer, solamente tratar de mantener tranquila a Jill. Salió de la sala y vio a Meirin en el pasillo.

\- Meirin.. llama a Sebastian por favor!- exclamo Lizzy alterada

\- Si joven ama!- respondió está dándose la vuelta para ir a buscarlo

\- Jill relájate.. Sebastian vendrá pronto, por favor relájate un poco

Ciel entro a la habitación, y vio a Jill terriblemente pálida, enseguida llego Sebastian, tenía un semblante de preocupación, de inmediato se aproximo a ella, percibiendo un gran cambio en su energía.

\- Lizzy que ocurrió?- le pregunto Ciel

\- Estábamos charlando.. y comenzó a ponerse mal… estará bien verdad Sebastian?

\- Se..Sebastian- murmuro Jill con dificultad- Sebastian… creo.. que el bebé esta por nacer!- le dijo apretando los dientes

Sebastian miro a Jill con sorpresa, jamás espero que Jill le revelara algo así.


	7. Capitulo 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

Durante todos esos meses desde la huida de Jill, Grell rechazo todas las recolecciones en Londres, aun estaba dolido, sentía que su hermana había traicionado su confianza, pero a pesar de todo, estaba realmente preocupado por ella, según sus cálculos Jill tendría en ese momento 7 meses de embarazo.

Ronald era el que iba y venía discretamente de Londres, según él había un demonio más en esa ciudad, una voluptuosa chica de cabello castaño, y era ella quien devoraba las almas que faltaban, no Sebastian como creía Will.

Will le había asignado a Ronald una supervisora, para corroborar que este no mintiera, Asaine, la chica de las oficinas encargadas de las Death Scythe, era muy amiga de Ronald y su hermana, cada que ambos hacían una recolección, Ronald volvía con noticias para él. Le contaba todo acerca del estado de salud de Jill, lo responsable que era el demonio en ese aspecto, e incluso, el rápido crecimiento del bebé en el interior de Jill.

\- Sempai, tu cuidaste de Jill durante todos estos años… acaso.. piensas abandonarla en un momento tan crucial como este?- le pregunto

Grell lo miro con sorpresa, aquel chico que siempre había visto como un crio inmaduro le estaba hablando con mucha madurez. Era el único que había apoyado a Jill, ni siquiera el mismo, que era su hermano mayor, le había tendido la mano. Grell salió de la casa rumbo a la oficina, se aproximo al departamento de recolecciones, buscando una lista de la muerte con destino en Londres, intentaría hacer lo mismo que hacia Ronald para ir a ver a Jill discretamente.

No contaba con que Will lo estaría observando desde las sombras. Estaban solos en aquella oficina, William cerró la puerta trabándola desde dentro. Grell se giro y lo vio hacer esto.

\- William!- exclamo con sorpresa al ver que se aproximaba a él, pero el moreno lo silencio cubriéndole la boca, lo que menos quería era que el pelirrojo gritara.

\- Estaba esperando por ti- le dijo provocativamente al oído

Grell se sonrojo ante esta acción, le resultaba increíble que fuera Will el que estuviera comportándose así. William lo miro fijamente, tenía a Grell donde quería justamente, intento besarlo, sabía que si lo lograba, el pelirrojo estaría completamente a sus pies.

Grell se negó, rechazo aquel beso de Will, algo en su interior le gritaba que se alejara. Intento hacer que Will se apartara, pero este no se movió ni un milímetro

\- Grell se que me deseas- le dijo seductoramente- todo esto será tuyo- agrego señalando todo su cuerpo- Si me dices lo que quiero oír

\- Will no pudiste escoger peor momento para tratar de seducirme!- le reclamo Grell nervioso escapando de él, pero William fue más rápido y logro aprisionarlo en una esquina- Will por favor no en la oficina

\- Vamos Grell, solo dímelo y seré completamente tuyo- le susurro al oído, después lamio el cuello del pelirrojo

\- Will- gimió Grell por el deseo- Oh Will suéltame que haces?- William mordió el cuello de Grell, y bajo una mano a la cintura de este, algo en el interior de Grell reacciono de inmediato y le plato una fuerte bofetada a William- No intentes pasarte de listo con una dama como yo!- le reclamo

William se disgusto ante ese rechazo, su plan no había salido como él quería, tomo a Grell del cabello para evitar su escape, y lo obligo a mirarlo.

\- Quise hacer esto por las buenas Grell!- le reclamo- pero tal parece que no lo quisiste así… ahora dime donde está tu hermana y su pequeño engendro!.. si no lo haces morirás, y yo mismo me encargare de buscar y asesinar a Jill

Grell lo miro con miedo, de ningún modo le revelaría la ubicación de Jill, ella ahora contaba con 7 meses de embarazo, era obvio que si Will atacaba, no podría defenderse, tenía que retener a Will ahí, aun a costa de su propia vida.

\- Ese pequeño engendro será un buen objeto para el museo no lo crees?- le dijo Will fingidamente- el castigo de su pecaminosa madre será el claro ejemplo para marcarle los limites a los nuevos shinigami, pero sin duda… la pieza mas valiosa que conseguiré será el demonio.. aquel demonio que tantos problemas no ha causado- Will se hecho a reír

\- Nunca hables así de mi familia en mi presencia!- le reclamo Grell plantándole un rodillazo en el estomago, William soltó a Grell lo cual este aprovecho para salir de ahí.

Grell salió corriendo de la oficina, William le dio alcance a varios metros de distancia del edificio, traía consigo su cortadora de hojas, Grell lo miro, aquellos ojos fríos que tanto amaba, estaban completamente inundados con odio. Will ataco a Grell, el cual solo dio un salto hacia a un lado.

\- Will querido, me gustaría que nuestros corazones se unieran, pero no por la razón equivocada

William siguió atacando, Grell se defendió con la moto sierra

\- Ahh una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo… no hay nada mas excitante que esto; tu sangre derramada sobre mi será un dulce veneno

\- La sangre que se derramara será otra!- gruño Will, atacando velozmente a Grell.

Este apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, la gabardina roja termino rasgada en su intento de huida, Will siguió atacando de igual manera causando múltiples heridas en el pelirrojo. Cuando cayó débil y herido al piso, William se dispuso a preguntarle una última vez por el paradero de Jill. Pero Ronald llego e interfirió con el ataque… distrajo a Will golpeándolo por la espalda, dejándolo derribado en el suelo, apoyo a Grell en sus hombros y huyo con él hacia el mundo humano.

... ... ... ... ...

Sebastian estaba en shock, jamás esperaba eso, según sus cuentas aun faltaban un par de meses antes del parto, según lo que había estado leyendo, e investigando. No se dio mucho tiempo para pensar, Sebastian tomo a Jill en brazos, y la llevo a la habitación de inmediato. Lizzy se dejo caer en el sofá, estaba toda temblorosa. Ciel pasó su brazo por sus hombros, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

\- Todo estará bien todo estará bien- murmuraba Lizzy para tranquilizarse- Todo saldrá bien, hay que nervios!

\- Meirin!- la llamo Ciel al verla en la entrada de la sala- llama inmediatamente a un medico!

\- S..si Bocchan!- exclamo la sirvienta tartamudeando

Sebastian recostó a Jill en la cama, la joven shinigami estaba sudando demasiado, además, de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro gemido de dolor.

\- En lo que llega el médico debes relajarte Jill- le dijo Sebastian- así que por favor trata de respirar y resistir este dolor- agrego tomando la mano de Jill, esta lo apretó con gran fuerza, que incluso el demonio pudo sentir que casi se le rompía.- Entiendo cómo te puedes estar sintiendo.. tener un bebé es muy doloroso.. pero…

\- Nada de peros- se quejo Jill- si muero será tu culpa

\- Jill no digas eso.. relájate

\- Es que… no sé si podre hacerlo!. - Dijo Jill llorando asustada.

\- Jill- la llamo Sebastian con un tono tranquilizador- saldrás bien de esto.. admiro tu fuerza de voluntad, y sé que podrás superarlo con éxito- le dijo besándole la frente

Las ventanas de la habitación de Jill se abrieron de pronto, ambos giraron la mirada en esa dirección, vieron un par de sombras de pie ahí en el marco de la ventana.

\- Nee Sempai.. llegamos ya- le dijo Ronald de pronto- y ahí está Jill… aunque luces terrible que te está pasando?- le pregunto juguetonamente a Jill.

\- Jill!- exclamo Grell aproximándose a ella enseguida- Jill! Me alegro que estés bien!- le dijo abrazándola- Que te pasa pequeña? Estas demasiado pálida… estas a punto de dar a luz!

\- _Oniichan_!- exclamo Jill, después soltó un gemido de dolor- _oniichan_ \- susurro con dificultad…

\- Me alegro de verte _Imouto_!- le dijo abrazándola con más fuerza- pero ve como estas? .. Arrgg y todo es tu culpa!- le reclamo a Grell a Sebastian

\- Oniichan?, porque estas herido? Que ocurrió?- pregunto Jill preocupada al ver las heridas de su hermano

\- Jill... escúchame- le dijo silenciándola colocando su dedo índice en los labios de su hermana- escúchame pequeña... ahora lo importante es que tu estés bien- la tranquilizo- relájate un poco, y respira… se que debe de doler, pero trata de no perder la conciencia

\- Ara? Parece que somos muchos en esta habitación- murmuro Ronald- por qué no dejamos que la embarazada se relaje.. debe de estar nerviosa por la llegada su bebé, y no creo que tanta gente aquí ayude mucho.

Ronald saco a los dos de la habitación, Grell comenzó a dar vueltas por el pasillo, estaba a punto de volverse loco, por primera vez desde que Jill había huido decidió visitarla, y ahora que la veía ella estaba apunto de tener al bebé.

\- Si le pasa algo no te lo perdonare!- le reclamo a Sebastian tomándolo del saco- te juro que ni por ser tú te perdonare.

\- Parece estar mal herido- murmuro Sebastian viendo las heridas de Grell, quitando sus manos de su saco- acompáñeme por favor Grell-san

Sebastian se llevo a Grell del pasillo, le pidió que esperara en la base de las escaleras, después el volvió con un botiquín, y algunos vendajes.

\- Acompáñeme por favor- le pidió entrando a la sala de descanso- tome asiento- le indico el sofá- necesito revisar sus heridas, me haría favor de retirarse la camisa

\- Jill se disgustara si ve que ahora intentas seducirme- le dijo Grell insinuantemente- ella está teniendo a tu hijo, y tu aquí conmigo

\- Con todo respeto deberé decirle que usted seria el ultimo con quien lo haría- le respondió Sebastian disgustado

\- Ahh! Siempre tan frio Sebas- chan!- gimió Grell

\- Por favor deja de hacer eso, es desagradable- le dijo echándole yodo en las heridas

Grell se quejo por el ardor, después se vistió de nuevo, y salió de la sala con Sebastian, en ese momento Meirin abrió la puerta principal, Sebastian dejo las cosas de curación en manos de Grell, y se aproximo a la puerta, el carruaje del médico acababa de llegar, y detrás de este, venia llegando Lord Edward, el cual pretendía visitar a su hermana.

\- Lamento la tardanza- murmuro el médico entrando seguido de una enfermera

\- Agradezco que haya atendido a nuestra llamada- lo recibió Sebastian- haga favor de acompañarme

\- Que está pasando en esta casa?- pregunto Edward entrando.

\- Bienvenido Lord Edward- lo saludo Sebastian- por favor sígame usted también, lo llevare con Lady Elizabeth

\- Tú!- exclamo Edward al ver a Grell

\- Mmm?- murmuro este al ver a Edward tratando de hacer memoria- te he visto antes?

Edward se molesto ante esta expresión de Grell, pero no le dio importancia, algo pasaba en esa casa, y tenía que averiguar, se lleno de miedo de pensar que algo le había pasado a Lizzy, o incluso a Jill, subió prisa las escaleras, y encontró a su hermana abrazada por Ciel.

\- Lizzy!- exclamo corriendo a abrazarla- estas bien? Qué ocurre?

\- Hermano!- exclamo Lizzy alegre- yo estoy bien- pero.. Ed… Jill se puso mal hace unos momentos, y si.. y si le pasa algo a su bebé?

\- Jill- susurro Edward- tranquilízate Lizzy, te aseguro que Jill saldrá de esta, el médico ha llegado ya, pronto estará bien

Lizzy miro a Edward con los ojos llorosos, e intento tranquilizarse al escuchar que el médico había llegado.

Sebastian le indico la habitación al médico, estaba por entrar después de él, pero la enfermera que lo acompañaba le impidió la entrada, solamente solicito la ayuda de Meirin.

\- Tengo que estar con ella!- insistió Sebastian

\- Lo lamento no puede pasar, por favor entienda, necesitamos atender a su esposa cuanto antes, permanezca aquí afuera- le dijo cerrando la puerta

Sebastian recargo la frente en la pared, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, había investigado acerca del embarazo y el parto, sin embargo los nervios lo traicionaban, y ahora tampoco podría estar al lado de Jill cuando diera a luz al bebé.

Grell se paro al lado de Sebastian, el esperaba que el pelirrojo le dijera algo, pero solo escucho como chasqueaba la lengua y miraba con molestia la puerta cerrada.

\- Se supone que yo debería de protegerla de todo!- se quejo Grell dejándose hacer al piso- se suponía que cuidaría de ella, y ahora… no puedo hacer nada por ella.

\- Protegerla?- pregunto Sebastian

\- Desde aquel día me dije a mi mismo que daría mi vida por cuidar de ella- le respondió Grell- no todo ha sido fácil para ella sebas-chan… aquel día la salve de morir… soy un inútil como hermano

Sebastian se inclino al lado de Grell, esperaba escuchar más acerca de la shinigami de boca de su hermano, si se detenía a pensarlo, no sabía realmente nada acerca de Jill.

\- De quien la salvaste Grell?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente

\- Intentaras seducirme para que te lo diga?- le pregunto Grell en tono de juego- después abrazo sus rodillas, pareciendo ser muy vulnerable en ese momento.- hace años Jill estuvo a punto de ser asesinada- comenzó a relatarle a Sebastian- ella apenas tenía 6 años, eso para un shinigami es como un recién nacido, aun así, desde su corta edad comenzó a demostrar una enorme fuerza poco común… yo.. estaba en el instituto, nuestros padres querían mostrarle a Jill el cómo combatir, y el cómo defenderse por su cuenta. Cierto día tuvieron que hacer una recolección, los dos juntos, jamás nos habían dejado los dos al mismo tiempo, por mi no había problemas, me las arreglaría solo no sería más que un fin de semana; pero Jill era demasiado consentida, les suplico que no la dejaran sola… por lo que después de tanta insistencia.. decidieron llevarla con ellos. Me preguntaron si quería ir, oferta que rechace de inmediato, me parecía bastante aburrido.

\- Que ocurrió en el mundo humano?- insistió Sebastian

\- Nadie lo sabe con certeza, algo o alguien ataco a nuestros padres cuando hacían la recolección- respondió el pelirrojo tratando de evitar que un par de lagrimas brotara de sus ojos- Ambos hicieron hasta lo imposible por proteger a Jill… estaba en casa, y presentí peligro… Salí de inmediato rumbo al mundo humano, sin importarme si ameritaba o no un castigo. Cuando llegue vi la masacre que había ocurrido, me aproxime tambaleantemente, los cuerpos de nuestros padres estaban ahí, Jill se encontraba acurrucada en el pecho de papa, por un momento pensé que ella también estaba muerta… pero cuando acaricie su cabeza ella levanto la mirada hacia mi… estaba completamente cubierta de sangre, su mirada denotaba un enorme terror, era obvio que había visto todo lo ocurrido. Se abrazo fuertemente de mi cuello y comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse inconsciente. La abrasé con fuerza, prometiéndole a nuestros padres cuidar de ella. Mire una última vez ambos cuerpos, y vi entre ellos la Death Scythe de nuestra madre, la cual era una katana bastante afilada. Busque la Death Scythe de nuestro padre, pero había desaparecido. También era una modificación a un boken de madera, pero este no estaba por ningún lado. Lleve a Jill de regreso al mundo shinigami, desde entonces he cuidado de ella, en cada momento, las misiones prolongadas las tomaba yo, no quería dejarla sola en el mundo humano, después.. William envió a Jill al mundo humano por mí debido a que… estaba saltándome las reglas por diversión, después.. le impuso el castigo a Jill de quedarse aquí.. te conoció. No sé en qué momento se enamoro de ti… ni en qué momento lograste engañarla para meterte con ella…pero.. cuando mas necesito de mí… le di la espalda- sollozó- y ahora… ahora no puedo estar con ella en este momento.. qué clase de hermano soy!

\- Has dicho que la Death Scythe de tu madre era una katana?- murmuro Sebastian

\- Acaso no te habías preguntado por qué Jill le tenía tanto cariño a su Death Scythe?- le pregunto Grell arqueando una ceja

Sebastian se detuvo a pensarlo un momento, de verdad Jill le tenía demasiado cariño a esa katana, ambas eran una sola al momento de combatir. Se detuvo a analizar la anécdota de Grell, la katana de Jill era la Death Scythe de su madre… y había mencionado que la Death Scythe de su padre no la había podido encontrar.

\- Jill te ha dicho quien lo hizo?- le pregunto

\- Jamás en su vida

\- Ella vio todo lo ocurrido! Como es posible que jamás te dijera nada acerca de ello

\- Fue demasiado para una niña de 6 años… perdió la memoria- le dijo Grell levantando la mirada hacia Sebastian- Jill solo tiene recuerdos vagos acerca de lo ocurrido ese día… recuerdos que son suficientes para causarle pesadillas a Jill. Es por eso que siempre busca refugio cuando tiene un mal sueño… tuviste oportunidad de comprobar eso en el viaje del Campania.

Sebastian lo miro con sorpresa, Grell no tenía por qué saber nada acerca de aquella noche en el Campania., después de todo no creía que Jill le hubiera contado acerca de ello. Estaba por preguntarle como se había enterado de aquello. Pero un llanto proveniente de la habitación los sacó de su trance, aliviando aquella atmosfera de tensión que había comenzado a crearse.

\- El bebé!- exclamo Grell levantándose del suelo

\- Ha nacido!- suspiro Sebastian aliviado apoyándose en la pared.

La enfermera salió de la habitación. Dándoles aviso que el pequeño había nacido, y era un hermoso y fuerte varoncito. Y que tanto el pequeño como la madre estaban estables y en perfecto estado de salud.

Todos salieron de la sala de té al escuchar a la enfermera. Lizzy y Edward querían pasar de inmediato a verla. Pero Ciel los detuvo poniendo un orden en el pasillo.

\- Ciel- murmuro Lizzy confundida

\- Sé que todos quieren pasar a ver como están, pero… creo que el padre y su tío deberían de pasar primero que nadie.- les dijo seriamente- ve Sebastian, debes estar ansioso por conocer a tu hijo.

Sebastian miro con impresión a su amo, inclino la cabeza agradeciéndole y entro seguido de Grell. Lo primero que ambos vieron, fue a Jill recargada en la almohada, en sus brazos sostenía una pequeña manta blanca con la cual cubría al bebé. Su cabello suelto caía en suaves ondas por su espalda y sus hombros, y algunos de sus mechones rozaban la mejilla del bebé el cual se encontraba dormitando mientras chupaba su manita.

Sebastian se aproximo lentamente, Jill miro a ambos, había ternura en su mirada, por la cual asomaban un par de pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad. Grell se aproximo a ella y se coloco a su lado. Su semblante lucia preocupado.

\- Relájate oniichan- lo tranquilizo Jill- solamente estoy agotada

Grell le sonrió, después miro al pequeño con atención. Sebastian se aproximo a la cama y se sentó en el borde, veía perfectamente a aquel pequeño bebé, a su pequeño hijo en brazos de Jill. Varios mechones cortos de cabello negro se asomaban debajo de la manta.

\- Sebastian, tu expresión parece a la que pones cuando ves un gato- se rio Jill- se parece tanto a ti- susurro dulcemente besando la frente del pequeño

\- Sabía que un hijo de sebas-chan seria hermoso como su padre- dijo Grell emocionado

\- Porque no lo cargas?- le pregunto Jill- vamos eres su tío tienes que cargarlo

\- _Pe...pero...!-_ tartamudeo Grell

\- yo lo tendré casi todo el tiempo como su padre que soy- murmuro Sebastian- es justo que seas el primero en cargarlo, no has visto a Jill en meses, así que, tómalo como reposición por este tiempo.

Sebastian se aproximo a Jill y la reconforto con un dulce beso. Mientas Grell tomo al bebé, y comenzó a hablarle tiernamente, y a hacerle cariños, el pequeño comenzó a abrir sus ojitos. Y se quedo mirando fijamente a Grell.

\- Vaya, parece que tiene los ojos de ambos- murmuro Grell, aunque claro está que se parecen más a los de Jill, verdad hermoso!- dijo consintiendo al bebé

\- Has pensado en como lo llamaremos- le pregunto Sebastian a Jill

\- Alexis- respondió Jill esbozando una dulce sonrisa

\- Jill!- exclamo Grell sorprendido.- Ese nombre…-agrego agitado, tanto que Sebastian tomo al bebé en sus brazos

\- Me gusta ese nombre- respondió Jill.- Acaso hay algún problema?

\- Por supuesto que lo hay! Y sabes por qué razón!

\- No veo en que te disgusta, pero no me importa, es mi hijo y puedo llamarlo como quiera, no es así Sebastian

\- Sebas-chan dile algo! Trata de disuadirla

\- Me gusta ese nombre- respondió Sebastian- se llamara así si Jill lo desea, estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella- agrego mordiendo uno de los guantes para sacárselo de la mano, y acercando su mano desnuda al bebé, el cual tomo uno de los dedos de su padre.

Grell estaba por seguir protestando, pero justo en ese momento entro Lizzy a la habitación. Seguida por todos los demás.

\- Donde esta? Quiero verlo! Quiero conocerlo!- exclamo Lizzy emocionada, mirando al bebé en brazos de Sebastian

\- Lizzy espera- la llamo Ciel

\- Whaaa es muy lindo!- exclamo Lizzy emocionada, Sebastian paso al bebé a los brazos de Lizzy para que esta pudiera observarlo mejor- Mira Ciel es muy lindo- le dijo con ternura

\- Lizzy- suspiro Ciel mirando al bebé que su esposa sostenía en brazos- Increíble!- exclamo.- Son… son idénticos!

\- Whoa!- exclamo Ronald viendo al bebé- Por si pensabas que el bebé no era tuyo!- agrego golpeando el hombro de Sebastian- bienvenido a la familia mayordomo!

\- Tengo entendido que no eres parte de la familia- le reclamo Sebastian

\- De hecho no es parte de la familia- murmuro Jill con molestia

\- Ahh! Pero si siempre te he querido como a mi hermana Jill- se quejo Ronald aproximándose a Jill y abrazándose de ella

\- Basta!- le reclamo Jill- Ronald aléjate de mi! Suéltame! No seas idiota me estas lastimando! Acaso crees que tener un bebé es fácil?!

\- Deberé pedirte que te alejes de ella- dijo Sebastian intentando separarlo de Jill- aun está muy débil y podrías hacerle daño

\- Eres un demonio celoso- murmuro Ronald en voz baja, solo Jill, Grell y Sebastian lo oyeron.

\- Muy bien, me temo que es muy tarde ya, así que lo mejor será retirarse a descansar- dijo Sebastian poniendo orden- les mostrare sus habitaciones a nuestros invitados, en este momento tanto la madre como el bebé necesitan tomar un buen descanso también

Sebastian salió de la habitación con todos los demás, les mostro sus habitaciones a Edward, Ronald y Grell. Después preparo la habitación de Ciel y Lizzy, y volvió a la habitación de Jill, antes de entrar a ella, se encontró con Grell esperándolo en el pasillo.

\- Hay algo malo con su habitación Grell-san?

\- Ven conmigo!- le dijo autoritariamente tomándolo de la corbata y arrastrándolo a su habitación

\- Qué ocurre? -Le pregunto una vez que Grell lo soltó

\- Tienes que disuadirla de usar ese nombre!- le dijo molesto

\- No entiendo porque le disgusta tanto

\- No quiero que Jill lo llame así!

\- Grell-san debe haber una razón por la que no quiera ese nombre

\- Es el nombre de nuestro padre- le respondió el pelirrojo dejándose caer en la cama, su mirada expresaba melancolía, Sebastian lo miro tranquilamente- Hasta hace poco Jill se deprimía al escuchar ese nombre- agrego- al igual que yo, la perdida de nuestros padres es una herida sangrante aun para ambos!... tal vez ella quiera dejar atrás ese dolor que le causa el simple nombre… pero… eso aun me hiere a mí!

\- Esta siendo un poco egoísta Grell-san!- le dijo Sebastian tratando de calmarlo

\- Egoísta has dicho?

\- Comprendo que ese recuerdo aun le cause dolor… pero… se ha puesto a pensar que Jill quiere llamar así al bebé ya que recuerda con cariño a su padre?- le dijo parándose frente a él- le aseguro que donde sea que estén ellos los ven a ambos con orgullo… usted cuido maravillosamente de Jill todos estos años, y ambos son excelentes shinigamis… y ahora Jill es madre de un hermoso bebé… creo que su padre consideraría un honor el que su hija llame a su bebé como el… no lo cree así?

\- Sebas-chan- sollozo Grell, se lanzo a abrazarlo y soltó en llanto en su hombro

Sebastian giro la cabeza en dirección contraria a Grell, e hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero no hizo nada por quitar al pelirrojo, espero hasta que este se moviera solo.

\- Debe de estar cansado después de todo lo ocurrido este día- le dijo Sebastian tranquilamente- por favor descanse, mañana habrá suficiente tiempo para charlar con su hermana, y aclararme cómo fue que escapo del mundo shinigami

\- Acaso tú sabes…

\- Sus heridas lo delataron… pero hablaremos de ello después… si me disculpa.. debo retirarme- dijo Sebastian dándose media vuelta y saliendo de ahí.

Grell se dejo caer en la cama, se despojo de sus prendas dejando libre su torso, paso sus dedos por sus heridas, agacho la mirada melancólicamente. Aquellas profundas heridas habían sido causadas por William. Se sentía mal, el lo amaba demasiado, pero ni todo el amor del mundo le permitiría dañar a su hermana, y mucho menos a su pequeño sobrino.


	8. Capitulo 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

Cuando Sebastian entro en la habitación, encontró a Jill dormitando tranquilamente, el bebé se encontraba al lado de ella recostado sobre una pequeña manta y envuelto en otra.

Sebastian la miro con ternura, paso sus dedos por su cabello, Jill suspiro entre sueños, pero no despertó, se recostó a lado de ella tomando al bebé en sus brazos. El pequeño dormitaba tranquilamente. Él lo miro con atención. Su piel era más pálida que la de su madre, el cabello era profundamente negro como el suyo. Además, cuando el pequeño había abierto los ojos momentos antes, Sebastian se había percatado de que eran de un tono verde, hubiera sido normal ya que es el color de ojos de los shinigamis, verde y amarillo; pero su hijo tenía los ojos verdes y el borde del iris de un tono rojo carmesí. El bebé aun era muy pequeño, mucho más de lo que había esperado, pero después de todo el parto de Jill se había adelantado un par de meses. Por lo que no le preocupo demasiado.

En su interior sentía una sensación extraña, en todos sus siglos de existencia había presenciado infinidad de cosas, había conocido damas encinta, e incluso recién nacidos, pero ninguno de ellos había hecho sentir a Sebastian esa sensación que ahora sentía con su hijo en brazos.

El bebé comenzó a llorar un par de horas después, Sebastian estaba ahí para atenderlo, después de todo, los demonios no tenían necesidad de dormir muy seguido. Intento tranquilizarlo, sin mucho éxito. Jill se despertó al escuchar el llanto de su bebé. Sebastian juraba que ella no despertaría, después de todo, la joven shinigami solía dormir muy profundamente.

\- Que sucede?- le pregunto Jill incorporándose en la cama

\- Estaba tranquilo hasta hace un momento- respondió Sebastian meciéndolo- Posiblemente tenga hambre, de acuerdo a las investigaciones que hice, un recién nacido debe de alimentarse cada 4 horas aproximadamente.

\- Será una larga noche- suspiro Jill tomando al bebé en sus brazos.

Desabrocho los primeros botones del camisón con el que dormía, y se descubrió el pecho, después acurruco al bebé en sus brazos y lo acerco a ella. El pequeño parecía estar ansioso por comer, Jill tarareo suavemente _"London Bridge_ " esperando con ello calmar al bebé un poco.

... ... ... ... ...

William estaba furioso, Grell se había resistido a él, y además de eso, el maldito de Ronald lo había ayudado a escapar. Ambos estaban en el mundo humano, de eso no había duda, pero se las habían arreglado para ocultar bastante bien su presencia. No podían ir muy lejos, Grell estaba herido, tal vez no de gravedad, pero sus heridas eran muy profundas.

Si su intuición no fallaba, ambos irían a buscar a Jill de inmediato. Atacarla ahora le era conveniente, según sus cuentas, ella estaría ahora sobre el séptimo mes de preñes. Solo tenía que encontrarla, y separarla del demonio cuanto antes.

... ... ... ... ...

En un callejón obscuro, un andrajoso mendigo suplicaba por su vida. Frente a él se encontraba una bella dama, de elegantes ropas, y hermoso cabello castaño elegantemente recogido. A lado de ella, una niña de cabello negro con elegantes bucles que caían en sus hombros, la niña se estaba empapando con la lluvia que estaba comenzando a aumentar.

\- Luna termina con esto- le ordeno la niña- que no vez que hace frio en este sitio, esto es muy aburrido!- le reclamo

Aquella chica se relamió los labios, después asesino a aquel hombre y devoro su alma de inmediato.

\- Enserio que esto comienza a ser aburrido, deberías de conseguirte un reto más elaborado!

Luna estaba por responder algo cortante, pero había algo en esa niña que le impedía decirle cosas crudas y rudas, muy independientemente de que fuera su ama. Luna la tomo de la mano y salió de ese obscuro callejón. Estar bajo la lluvia podría resfriar a su pequeña ama. Cuando salieron se encontraron de frente con un Hombre alto, de cabello negro, usaba gafas y vestía un elegante traje negro sin arruga alguna, además, sostenía en su mano derecha una cortadora de hojas. Luna noto de inmediato que aquel hombre no era normal, y cuando miro sus ojos verdes lo supo de inmediato. Aquel sujeto era un shinigami.

... ... ... ... ...

William sintió una presencia extraña cerca, además sintió un alma humana a punto de abandonar un cuerpo, solo que esta desapareció en un santiamén.

Se aproximo a aquel callejón de donde había sentido esa alma. Se encontró con una Joven atractiva y bien vestida, la cual era acompañada por una niña. William la miro con molestia, el callejón por el que acababan de salir olía a sangre mezclándose con la lluvia, además, aquella chica emanaba un aroma repugnante para él.

\- Que hace un shinigami aquí?- pregunto la chica molesta

\- Es lo que me pregunto yo?- respondió Will cortantemente- que hace una alimaña como tú en este lugar…demonio?

\- Alimaña?- chasqueo Luna levantando una ceja- Me llamas alimaña a mi? Yo no soy la que esta vagando como perro por estas calles

\- Mide lo que dices pedazo de basura!- le reclamo Will acomodando sus gafas

\- Basura eh?- sonrió Luna sujetando a Will del cuello- Deberías de medir tus palabras con una dama- le susurro al oído seductoramente.

William la alejo apoyándose de su cortadora de hojas. Luna dio un salto atrás, colocándose al lado de la niña.

\- Esto es más entretenido- dijo la niña- al menos no es tan aburrido como esos humanos que devoras

\- Esto será divertido Selene-sama- murmuro Luna sonriendo- por favor quédese aquí- le indico colocándola debajo de un toldo para protegerla de la lluvia, después retiro su capa de sus hombros y la coloco sobre la cabeza de su pequeña ama.

Miro fijamente a aquel frio sujeto que tenia enfrente, le parecía bastante interesante, desde que había sido invocada había visto a 4 shinigamis contándolo a él, aquella chica con la cual Kalipso se divertía acostándose con ella a cada oportunidad que tenia, el molesto chico rubio que intentaba quedar bien con ella, una aburrida chica de cabello negro, y ahora… este atractivo hombre, de apariencia fría y calculadora.

\- Me extraña que haya tantos como tu- se rio Luna

\- A mi extraña que haya cada vez mas alimañas de tu clase- le respondió Will

\- Lo dice alguien como tu… un esclavo de sus rutinas, los cuales mueven sus colitas ante sus jefes como lindos perros pidiendo alimento- se burlo, cosa que a Will le molesto

\- No tengo tiempo que perder con una basura como tú!- le reclamo atacándola con su cortadora

\- Eres muy diferente a los otros que he visto- bostezo Luna esquivando el ataque- De verdad que eres el más aburrido de los 4

\- 4 has dicho?!- exclamo Will

\- Aparte de aburrido sordo- se rio Luna

\- Acaso ha visto mas shinigamis

\- Vaya parece interesarte, bien pues te lo diré, si he visto mas shinigamis, tu eres el 4to que veo. Dijo Luna tranquilamente- Una chica aburrida y torpe de cabello largo y negro, que casi siempre acompañaba a un molesto mocoso rubio- agrego fastidiada

\- y el otro shinigami?

\- Querrás decir "otra" mi cielo- le corrigió arqueando las cejas- La más molesta de todas… una estúpida shinigami de cabello azul… una pequeña zorra que se la pasa coqueteando con mi amado demonio Kalipso

\- Cabello azul has dicho?!- exclamo Will con sorpresa

\- Pareces interesado en ella!- exclamo Luna acercándose a Will- Acaso esa pequeña zorra te fue infiel con un demonio- se burlo

\- Son cosas que no te incumben

\- No me incumben?- se sorprendió Luna- tal vez así sea, pero al menos yo sé donde esta, y no estoy como tu perdiendo mi tiempo en este lugar

Will abrió los ojos ante la revelación de aquella demonio, no podría fiarse de ella del todo, pero, tal vez era verdad que sabia donde encontrar a la desertora de Jill, y con ella a su hermano y a Ronald.

\- Perece que te sorprendió, que te parece si hacemos un trato- le dijo Luna pegando su cuerpo al suyo

\- Yo no hago tratos con alimañas de tu tipo

\- Este te resultara interesante- insinuó Luna abrazándose del cuello de el

\- No crees que estas muy cerca demonio?

\- Podría estar más cerca si me lo pidieras- le insinuó seductoramente

\- El único demonio que me conviene es aquel que está muerto!- le reclamo Will alejándola de el

\- ara!... podría hacer muchas cosas por ti- le dijo Luna de una manera excesivamente seductora- pero,, si eso te satisface.. podría morir de pasión por ti- agrego lamiendo el cuello del shinigami

William la alejo de golpe nuevamente, limpio su cuello con su mano, y miro a la demonio que se relamía, se sorprendió que no le resultara asqueroso, además, considero la propuesta de aquella chica.

\- parece que te ha interesado mi propuesta- le dijo Luna a Will mientras desabrochaba un par de botones de su vestido, dejando a la vista un muy prominente escote- Sabes, tenemos un objetivo en común- agrego colocándose a la espalda de Will- Y yo podría serte muy útil- le susurro al oído aflojando su corbata

\- no mal interpretes las cosas demonio!- le reclamo poniéndose de frente a ella

\- Ara! Te haces mucho del rogar Shinigami, de verdad que no eres nada divertido- se le insinuó desabotonando una parte de su camisa y pasando su mano por dentro de aquel hueco que acababa de abrir- Se donde puedes encontrar a esa shinigami desertora- le susurro mordiendo su oreja.- También conozco su punto débil…

\- Que es lo que quieres a cambio de entregármela?

\- Me quedare con el bebé- murmuro Luna- No tarda en nacer después de todo, y la madre está muy débil, no creo que te convenga que la madre se fortalezca, la necesitas ahora que está débil no es así?- le dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y besándolo persuasivamente

\- Has logrado captar mi atención- murmuro Will tomando a la demonio por la cintura y devolviéndole el beso

\- vaya! Me he equivocado contigo- murmuro Luna correspondiéndole- Aceptas mi trato entonces

William volvió a besarla, esperaba con eso sacarle más información y no depender de ella, aprisiono a la demonio entre la pared y su cuerpo, abrazándola por la espalda y atrayéndola hacia él con fuerza, sin separar su labios de ella, introdujo su lengua seductoramente en la boca de ella, a lo cual la demonio respondió de la misma manera. Pudieron haber continuado así, o incluso llegar a algo más, pero a Selene no parecía divertirle en absoluto ver como su demonio se besuqueaba con un desconocido.

\- Espero que dejes de ofrecerte ya Luna!- le reclamo molesta- Si sigues así pronto tendré que llamarlo papá

Luna se rio por lo bajo ante las palabras de su pequeña ama

\- Cerramos el trato entones?- le susurro a Will- Me quedare con el bebé, y tu podrás hacer lo que desees con la madre

\- Acepto tu oferta demonio

\- Tal vez mas tarde podamos continuar con lo que hacíamos- le insinuó al oído.


	9. Capitulo 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

Sebastian atendió sus labores cotidianas ese día, Jill aun estaba débil por lo que se quedo en su habitación. Acompañada de su hermano, ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar, aunque Lizzy no les dejo ni un momento a solas, estaba tan emocionada con el pequeño bebé, que decidió tomar el desayuno y el almuerzo con Jill.

\- Sebastian- lo llamo Ciel repentinamente- prepara el carruaje, y llama a Tanaka, necesito dejarle ordenes en persona

\- Adonde planea salir Bocchan?

\- No es obvio?- le pregunto, Sebastian lo miro con sorpresa- Nos acompañaras a la ciudad, ninguno esperaba que el parto de Jill se adelantara, así que debemos conseguir muchas cosas cuanto antes.

\- Bocchan es tan amable aun cuando trate de fingir que no lo es- murmuro Sebastian divertido

\- Deja de llamarme Bocchan Sebastian! Ya no soy un niño!

\- Para mi Bocchan será siempre Bocchan… no importa cuanto haya crecido desde entonces

\- Ya tienes un niño al cual cuidar, deja de llamarme así y haz lo que te ordene

\- Con su permiso amo- respondió Sebastian haciendo una reverencia y retirándose, en su rostro tenia dibujada un sonrisa, sabía que Ciel tenía razón, el ya no era un niño, y ahora, Sebastian tenía un pequeño que dependía de él y su madre.

Sebastian llamo a Tanaka, el cual de inmediato atendió el llamado de su amo, preparo el carruaje de inmediato, y subió a buscar a Lady Elizabeth.

... ... ... ... ...

Grell y Lizzy pelaban cargar al bebé, Jill no podía hacer mucho, simplemente esperaba que no lastimaran al bebé, o si no ella los mataría a ambos.

Edward estaba en la habitación, había ido a buscar a su hermana momentos antes, y estaba cansado de la pelea de esos dos. Así que paso por en medio de ambos y les quito al bebé tomándolo en su brazos y sentándose en el borde de la cama al lado de Jill, mirándolos a ambos con desaprobación.

\- Elizabeth no seas tan brusca con el pequeño- le reprocho a su hermana- Y usted debería de ser más cuidadoso también- le reprocho a Grell volteándole la cara

Jill miro la reacción de Grell de una manera divertida, en ese momento entro Sebastian, Edward y él se miraron fijamente, seguían sin agradarse mutuamente, y a Sebastian parecía que no le gustaba nada que Edward tuviera a su hijo en sus brazos.

Sebastian empujo a Grell fuera de la habitación, después entro y le dijo a Lizzy que Ciel la buscaba, además que deseaba compartir unos momentos a solas con Jill y su hijo. Edward observo esto , se puso de pie para salir de ahí, dejando al bebé en brazos de Sebastian.

\- Te felicito, es un hermoso niño- murmuro- espero que sepas ser un buen padre, y que nada le falte a ambos.

Sebastian siguió al joven Edward con la mirada, Jill se relajo al ver que ninguno había intentado asesinar al otro, y se recargo en la almohada.

\- Al fin algo de paz- murmuro Jill- Creí que estarías ocupado en la mansión

\- Posiblemente, pero no podía resistir más tiempo si venir a verte a ti y a mi hijo- le respondió aproximándose a ella- a pesar de todo el alboroto, parece que no se ha despertado, duerme tan profundamente como tu Jill- bromeo Sebastian al mirar que el bebé dormitaba cómodamente

\- Pero afortunadamente, es un bebé hermoso tan idéntico a ti- susurro Jill mirándolo con ternura- Por eso me siento tranquila- agrego- Espero que al mocoso no le moleste que estés en este momento con Alexis en lugar de con él.

\- Espero que no hables de mí- murmuro Ciel de repente- Sebastian, está listo el carruaje?

\- Todo está listo Amo- respondió Sebastian inclinando la cabeza

\- Vez, no puede sobrevivir sin ti- bromeo Jill- después de todo, no sabe ni atarse las agujetas de los zapatos el solo

\- Que!... Qué diablos estás diciendo Jill!- le reclamo Ciel completamente rojo- eso no es verdad!- agrego molesto

\- Acaso no es la verdad Chibi-kun. Lo molesto Jill entre dientes

\- Chibi!.. soy más alto que tú!- le reclamo molesto, en ese momento entro Lizzy nuevamente

\- Ciel!- lo llamo abrazándolo- eres tan lindo cuando te pones rojo de molestia!

\- Li…Lizzy!

\- Ciel… cuando nos iremos?- pregunto ansiosa- Hay tantas cosas lindas que ver, y que comprar

\- Irse?- pregunto Jill confundida

\- Jill.. tienes que venir con nosotros- le suplico Lizzy- por favor, déjame cargar al bebé todo el camino a la ciudad

\- Pero… yo…- balbuceo Jill

\- Por favor …Por favor… Por favor… Por favor!- insistió Lizzy

\- Lady Elizabeth- le dijo Sebastian posando sus manos en los hombros de Lizzy- Jill debe descansar un poco más, me temo que no podrá acompañarnos en este viaje de compras

\- Pero…!- protesto- Pero Jill es la mamá… debería de escoger cosas para su bebé!

\- Confiare en ti para hacer eso Lizzy- le dijo Jill guiñándole un ojo

\- Iré con ustedes!- dijo Grell repentinamente parado en el marco de la puerta

\- Oniichan- susurro Jill

\- Después de todo es mi sobrino, y una dama sabe mejor de estas cosas que un hombre- le dijo a su hermana aproximándose a ella, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza y revolviendo su cabello

\- Esperamos volver pronto- le dijo Sebastian aproximándose a ella y entregándole al bebé. Por favor no intentes levantarte sin ayuda, Tanaka está a cargo en mi ausencia, no dudes en llamarlo- le suplico- hagas lo que hagas Jill, no te sobreesfuerzes.

\- Estaremos bien Sebastian- lo tranquilizo Jill- verdad Alexis.. vamos pequeño, dile a tu padre que estaremos bien- agrego Jill tomado la manita del bebé

Sebastian suspiro, de verdad le preocupaba alejarse tanto de la mansión, esperaba que Grell se quedara con ella, pero el pelirrojo tenía intenciones de acompañarlos, y sería imposible convencerlo de quedarse, a menos que usara sus tácticas con él, cosa que no tenía pensado hacer en absoluto.

\- Vete sin preocupaciones papi!- murmuro Jill fingiendo una voz más aguda, y moviendo la manita del bebé en señal de despedida

\- Vamos Sebastian!- ordeno Ciel dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación

\- Yes my lord- respondió Sebastian saliendo detrás de él- Por favor Jill, ten cuidado- le dijo antes de salir

Jill se recostó sobre las almohadas, recostó al pequeño a lado de ella, el bebé abrió los ojos momentáneamente, Jill paso su mano por unos de sus mechones negros, y le sonrió dulcemente. El bebé estiro sus manitas hacia su madre, Jill las tomo y las beso tiernamente.

Jill le dio suaves palmaditas al bebé, esperando con esto arrullarlo, al mismo tiempo tarareaba _London bridge_ nuevamente para su hijo. Poco después de que este hubiera conciliado el sueño, ella se quedo dormida también.

... ... ... ... ...

Luna había observado con detenimiento aquella mansión del bosque, sentía la presencia de Kalipso dentro de ella, además, también sentía la presencia de aquella maldita shinigami que se había atrevido a meterse con su amado demonio, y además de eso se atrevió a concebir un hijo de él. Podía atacar, Kalipso tenía la guardia baja, y aquella shinigami estaba muy débil. Pero Selene le había ordenado observar para llevar a cabo su plan.

Alguien salió de la casa, era un shinigami, de eso no había duda, un alto shinigami de cabellos largos y rojos, no era tan alto como Kalipso, además, ocultaba bastante bien su presencia, ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que no lo vio salir, además, aquel shinigami pelirrojo guardaba cierto parecido con aquella mocosa de cabello azul que tanto detestaba.

Oculto su presencia, y permaneció detrás de los arboles, detrás de ese shinigami salió Kalipso acompañado de su amo, y de una escuincla rubia, no paraba de parlotear acerca de cosas lindas, y de compras, solo la había escuchado 15 segundos, y ya estaba harta de oírla. Esperaba que se largaran pronto, o ella misma iría y callaría a esa escuincla.

No tuvo esa dicha, subieron al carruaje que estaba frente a la entrada de la mansión, y se marcharon de ahí, no vio a la shinigami de pelo azul cuando abordaron el carruaje, así que dedujo que ella estaría dentro de la casa. Después de todo, aquel shinigami moreno le había dicho que la mocosa estaba rondando el séptimo mes de embarazo.

Entro a la casa, según sus conocimientos, en ese lugar solo había 4 sirvientes mas, había averiguado que si bien solo eran ellos, todos poseían actitudes incomparables con cualquier humano, y que además. Kalipso en persona los había seleccionado. Por lo que debería de tener cuidado de no topárselos.

Avanzo sigilosamente, sentía la creciente tentación de asesinar a los sirvientes, pero había prometido a Will que no dañaría a nadie de esa casa, por lo que se decidió a permanecer fuera de la vista de ellos. Subió a la segunda planta, se guiaba por la débil energía de la shinigami.

Localizo su habitación de inmediato, y entro con sigilo en ella. Había pensado que sería divertido ver la reacción de Jill cuando la viera, pero aquella torpe y confiada shinigami estaba profundamente dormida. Le pareció una oportunidad excelente para deshacerse de ella de una buena vez. Se aproximo con pasos ligeros a la cama, al estar lo suficientemente cerca visualizo un pequeño bulto al lado de Jill. Se quedo helada de la impresión. Aquel pequeño bulto que veía, era ni más ni menos que un bebé. Aquella shinigami había dado a luz recientemente. Lo miro con atención, el pequeño dormitaba al lado de su madre, tenía un enorme parecido con Kalipso, e incluso emanaba una ligera energía demoniaca.

Escucho pasos en el pasillo, no tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta y salir, se aproximo a la ventana y salió de ahí. Alejándose de la mansión mientras reorganizaba todo su plan de venganza contra Jill. Estaba segura que a Selene y a William les interesaría saber que el bebé había nacido antes de tiempo.

Elizabeth y Grell estaban dando vueltas alrededor de la tienda, Sebastian comenzaba a pensar que fue un error haber permitido la compañía de Grell en esa ocasión, pero, después de todo el bebé era su sobrino. Ciel estaba de pie en la entrada de la tienda, conocía la mayoría de los juguetes de esa tienda, después de todo, eran producidos por la compañía Phantom.

Sebastian los observaba parado al lado de su amo, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Lizzy y Grell escogían juguetes y ropa para el pequeño. Grell se detuvo a mirar un pequeño vestido rojo. Sebastian se aproximo a él, con un gesto ceñudo.

\- Nee Sebas-chan- le dijo emocionado- no te parece lindo?

\- Alexis es un varón… jamás usaría ese tipo de ropa. Le reclamo fastidiado

\- Aun estas dispuesto a llamarlo de esa manera?

\- Ordenes de una mujer son ordenes- respondió Sebastian seriamente

\- Por favor Sebastian no seas tan exagerado!- le reclamo Ciel molesto- Ella solo menciono que lo llamaría así

\- Mira Ciel!- exclamo Lizzy emocionada mostrándole un lindo conejo de color azul, muy similar al cabello de Jill- Cómpralo por favor?- Le suplico

\- Pero Lizzy, tengo una empresa llena de…- comenzó a decirle- Lo hare- finalizo resignado al ver los ojos llorosos de su esposa- Dense prisa... no todo son ropa y juguetes- les apresuro Ciel desviando la mirada- aun restan los muebles

\- Whaaa Ciel se preocupa por el bebé!- exclamo Lizzy abrazándolo y asfixiándolo como solo ella sabe hacerlo

\- No sabía que te preocupara tanto mi hermana y mi sobrino!- exclamo Grell abrazándolo también

\- Se..Sebastian… me asfixian… has algo

\- Resista Bocchan- se rio Sebastian quitándole a Grell de encima, pero sus ojos de quedaron posados en una estantería, parecía poseído, e incluso avanzo lentamente hacia ella

\- Oye! Qué te pasa… Sebastian!- lo llamo Ciel quitándose a Lizzy del cuello- Sebastian!

No se detuvo en absoluto, tomo en sus manos aquello que le había llamado la atención de la estantería, eran nada más y nada menos que un par de peluches de gatito, uno de color blanco y uno negro. Parecía encantado con ellos. Ciel se llevo una mano a la cara.

\- No sé porque no me sorprende realmente.- murmuro Ciel con fastidio.

Terminadas sus compras en esa tienda, prosiguieron a buscar los muebles. Lizzy corría mirando los escaparates con emoción. En mitad de su euforia no se dio cuenta y se estrello con una pequeña niña de cabello negro y rizado perfectamente.

Lizzy se disculpó con la pequeña, Sebastian, Ciel y Grell lograron darle alcance, Grell se quedo helado, aquella niña iba tomada de la mano con su superior, aquel que había intentado matar a Jill, encontrarla por todos los medios, e incluso había intentado matarlo a él.

\- William- murmuro para el mismo helado de miedo

Sebastian alcanzo a escucharlo, e identifico el timbre de miedo en el pelirrojo, también él conocía a William, uno de los shinigamis más intolerantes que había conocido, y sabia de sobra, que él estaba en búsqueda de Jill y el bebé.

Se apresuro a acercarse a Lizzy, la cual charlaba animadamente con la pequeña, tenía que averiguar una manera de separarla de aquella niña, antes que revelara accidentalmente algún detalle acerca de la ubicación de la mansión, o de la debilidad de Jill.

\- Creí que este era un barrio decente- murmuro Will acomodándose las gafas- veo que este sitio está lleno de escoria- agrego mirando a Sebastian y a Grell

\- Tío Will.. tu sabes que la basura no desaparece si tu no la limpias en persona o alguien la limpia por ti

Sebastian se aproximo a Lizzy y se interpuso entre esa niña y ella. Grell simplemente se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

\- Mira como la basura desaparece llevada por el viento.. pero si no la eliminas tu seguirá ahí molestando

Grell no le quería dar importancia, simplemente quería alejarse de el. Alejase de esa maldita mocosa fastidiosa, y volver a la mansión con su hermana y su sobrino, ahora sabía que Will los había seguido hasta Londres, por lo que no dejaría sola a Jill .

\- Querido Will ahí estabas!- exclamo melosamente la voz sensual de una mujer, Grell volteo la mirada hacia Will, justo en el momento que veía que esa chica de cabello castaño lo besaba en los labios- mira que escaparte con la pequeña solo para conseguirme un regalo- agrego- También tengo un regalo para ti, aunque.. solo te lo puedo dar en privado… solo nosotros dos- le dijo abrazándose de su cuello

\- me encantan ese tipo de sorpresas tuya _Amor mío-_ Respondió William en un tono seductor abrazándola por la cintura besándola esta vez el.

Grell sintió miles de puñaladas en el alma, un par de cristalinas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor. Sintió que parte de su vida se venía abajo al ver a William abrazando a esa mujer

\- y pensar que nuestro encuentro fue afortunado- le dijo Will a Luna, mirando de reojo las reacciones de Grell, sabía que cada palabra que le dijera a esa demonio serian una honda puñalada en el pecho del pelirrojo.

\- Deberíamos volver, o frio puede enfermarte, a ti o a esta pequeña- dijo Luna colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Selene.- Además, podre darte tu sorpresa una vez que estemos en casa. Agrego sensualmente

El aire comenzó a faltarle a Grell, sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho, y un dolor que jamás en su vida había sentido, sentía como si estrujaran y apuñalaran repetida e incansablemente su cuerpo, el dolor era tal, que prefería suplicar por su muerte en ese preciso instante.

\- Mira tío Will- murmuro la niña mostrándole un muñeco a William- verdad que es hermoso … para un bebé

\- Tienes razón dijo- Will cargando a la niña- Algún día formaremos una familia con un hermoso bebé, no es así cariño- respondió dirigiéndose a Luna, mirando de reojo a Grell

\- Claro que si- respondió Luna con una sonrisilla inocente- después de todo, solo las mujeres tenemos el don de procrear una nueva vida- agrego haciendo énfasis en sus palabras- te prometo que muy pronto tendrás un bebé con quien jugar- le dijo a Selene

Ese fue el golpe que termino con toda el alma de Grell, se sentía destrozado ya que Will lo odiaba y aún peor le echaban en cara lo que más deseaba era tener un hijo. Sin embargo también sabía que eso jamás seria posible.

\- Sebastian!- lo llamo Ciel- debemos marcharnos aun hay muchas cosas que hacer- le dijo dándose vuelta- Así que dejen de perder el tiempo, Creí que querías ver los muebles Lizzy- le dijo a su esposa esperando con esto distraerla y alejarla de ese molesto trió.

\- Qué emoción!- exclamo Lizzy alcanzando a Ciel

\- Nos acompaña… Grell-san- le dijo Sebastian a Grell tendiéndole la mano, tal vez no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que con eso distraería a Grell lo suficiente de su aflicción y lo llevaría con ellos- No se preocupe, me asegurare de que no nos sigan.

\- Sebas-chan- susurro Grell con los ojos rojos, apunto de soltar en llanto

\- Jamás le permita el lujo a sus enemigos de verlo sufrir- le susurro al oído para evitar que llorara en mitad de aquella transitada calle- Piense en su hermana que en este momento necesita de usted, e ignore todas las palabras de que intenten dañarlo.

Grell miro a Sebastian con sorpresa, un par de cristalinas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos aun, levando sus gafas y le limpio los ojos con la manga de la camisa. Sebastian le sonrió satisfecho y a la vez aliviado de que no se hubiera lanzado sobre él para ponerse a llorar como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Ambos le dieron alcance a Ciel y Lizzy, recorrieron las mueblerías que había en el distrito comercial, Grell se olvido momentáneamente de aquel trago amargo que había pasado, y escogió junto a Lizzy varios muebles para el bebé.

Cuando estaban a punto de regresar, Lizzy perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio, afortunadamente Sebastian logro sostenerla antes de que esta se hiciera daño alguno.

\- Se encuentra bien lady Elizabeth? - Le pregunto con preocupación

\- Si- respondió Lizzy confundida- solo fue un ligero mareo, debe…de de ser por el calor

\- Volvamos a la mansión- le dijo Ciel colocando su mano en el hombro de Lizzy, mientras la miraba con preocupación

\- Está bien- murmuro Lizzy sin poner resistencia.

Sebastian fue nuevamente por el carruaje, y los llevo de regreso a casa.


	10. Capitulo 9

**_N. A: Antes que nada quisiera pedirles una disculpa por dejar esto abandonado durante tanto tiempo, espero no haberlos decepcionado y gracias por leer esta historia_**

 ** _Capitulo 9_**

Luna no dejo de reír todo el camino. William la miraba con fastidio, de verdad no soportaba a aquella chica, y mucho menos a la mocosa.

\- Viste la cara de ese estúpido pelirrojo- se reía Luna- Vaya que te luciste haciéndolo llorar- agrego, tenia lagrimas en los ojos por tanta risa que le había dado.

\- Sinceramente esperaba que lo echaras a perder- protesto William

\- Pero no lo hice, herimos a ese idiota profundamente, e incluso lo hicimos llorar, te garantizo que estaba a punto se suplicarte que lo mataras en ese momento- se burlo Luna

\- Por lo menos si no hubieras estado tan encimosa conmigo tal vez le hubiera podido sacar donde demonios estaba su hermana y me hubiera hecho cargo de ambos- murmuro Will bastante molesto mientras se tiraba sobre un sofá

\- Llevas menos de dos días aquí, y aun no se te quita ese mal humor- se quejo Luna- Podría hacer algo para quitártelo- le insinuó sentándose sobre el

\- Lo único que puedes hacer es alejarte de mí!- protesto Will- Te he dicho que no tolero tu aroma a demonio

\- Eres bastante amargado sabes?- murmuro Luna soltando un bufido- No entiendo que es lo que ese pelirrojo tonto ve en ti para sufrir de ese modo por tu causa.- agrego levantándose- Así como tampoco entiendo que interés puedas tener tu con esa tonta shinigami de pelo azul

\- Mis problemas con Jill y Grell no te incumben- enfatizo Will fríamente

\- Por tu tono molesto enserio diría que esa shinigami te puso el cuerno- se rio Luna- Pero que te puedo decir, los demonios somos extremadamente convincentes para conseguir lo que queremos, y es obvio que Kalipso se te adelanto en tomar a esa escuincla y llevarla a la cama.

William la miro furibundo, aquella demonio era bastante impertinente, y no sabía cuando debía mantenerse callada. Luna se río frente a él, le divertía verlo molesto, eso le quitaba lo aburrido a aquellos días tan monótonos, en los que no salía a divertirse cazando alguna pobre e insignificante alma a las calles de Londres.

\- Ahora vez porque digo que eres aburrido?- Lo molesto Luna levantando una ceja

\- A menos que tengas algo importante que comunicarme, preferiría que te mantuvieras lejos de mi

\- Eso no dijiste en el distrito comercial- se rio Luna

\- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, no me molestes, suficiente esfuerzo hago por convivir contigo

\- Acaso no quieres saber que hacían Kalipso y su amo en la ciudad?- le pregunto burlonamente, capturando la atención de Will- Parece que he llamado tu atención? – se rio

\- Di lo que tengas que decir

\- No se me da la gana hacerlo ahora- respondió desinteresadamente dándose media vuelta y alejándose de Will.

Mientas avanzaba se reía en su interior, estaba segura que William estaba molesto, no, más que molesto, además se atrevía apostar que la seguiría, después de todo, ese hombre era de los que no toleraban quedarse con la duda de nada.

Luna avanzo lentamente por los pasillos de la casa, sabía que Selene estaría en su habitación, normalmente se la pasaba todo el tiempo ahí, destrozando muñecas y varios juguetes que tenia a la mano, había días en los que incluso no salía ni a tomar el te ni a almorzar, a veces e saltaba las comidas, pero le había ordenado a Luna no molestarla, ya que ella comería cuando quisiera, por lo que los horarios de comida en esa casa eran desordenados, y Luna tenía casi toda la tarde para hacer lo que le vinieran en gana hacer mientras Selene no la necesitase.

Luna consiguió lo que quería, A mitad del pasillo William le dio alcance, sujetándola del brazo, aquel shinigami no media su fuerza, o creía que con apretarla de esa manera ella cedería, que equivocado estaba con respecto a ella. Aun así decidió jugar un momento con él.

\- Creí que querías que me alejara- murmuro

\- Que es lo que ocultas demonio?- le reclamo apretándola con más fuerza

\- Espero que alguien ya te haya dicho que eres demasiado violento con las damas- le dijo Luna volteándole la cara

\- No tienes idea de que tanto puedo llegar a serlo

\- No lo suficiente si intentas sacarme algo- bostezo Luna provocándolo

\- Estoy cansándome de tu maldita actitud Luna!- le reclamo sujetándola del mentón haciéndola avanzar por el pasillo hacia la habitación más próxima- A menos que cambies tu actitud deberé de imponerte un castigo adecuado- le enfatizo obligándola a entrar en esa habitación

\- Will!- exclamo Luna con fingida sorpresa- Que… que es lo que harás… yo.. yo solo estaba jugando contigo- agrego de manera fingidamente suplicante

\- Te enseñare que estoy harto de tus malditos juegos!- le reclamo aun más molesto arrojándola sobre la cama, Luna sabia fingir perfectamente el cómo ser una damisela frágil, delicada y vulnerable.- Necesitas una buena lección que te enseñe a no usar esa actitud tuya conmigo!- agrego acercándose a ella y tomándola del cabello, besándola muy bruscamente.

\- Will… - susurro Luna alejándose de los labios de Will para tomar aire, pero este de inmediato la silencio con un beso aun mas agresivo- Will.. detente- le suplico entrecortadamente

\- Me gusta que me supliquen- dijo Will fríamente- Parece que no eres tan rebelde como aparentas- le dijo tirando un poco de su cabello

\- Tienes razón… no lo soy- dijo Luna indefensa- Will para ya… me lastimas - agrego- te diré lo que deseas, pero…

\- …De ninguna manera- la interrumpió – Una lección debe ser aprendida.. y el castigo debe ser impartido completamente- agrego tirando más de su cabello para obligarla a mirarlo

\- Will basta- le dijo con un tono dulcemente suplicante

\- Tus suplicas son música para mis oídos- le dijo al oído jalando su cabello con más fuerza

Luna estaba cansándose de que la tomaran del cabello, después de todo, aparte de sus voluminoso senos, su cabello era uno de sus fuertes atractivos. Tomo a Will por la corbata y comenzó a apretarla contra su cuello.

\- Es una lástima que los shinigamis tengan esta debilidad tan a la vista- le dijo Luna secamente

\- Debilidad has dicho?- murmuro Will levantando una ceja, y quitándose la corbata.- yo diría que es una excelente herramienta- le dijo atándole las muñecas con ella- ahora no puedes revelarte a mi Luna … bien.. prosigamos con tu castigo- dijo Will frívolamente sujetando el vestido de Luna, y dándole un fuerte tirón causando que la parte de arriba de este se rasgara, dejándola solo con el sujetador para cubrirse

\- Will eres un salvaje- dijo Luna con lagrimas en los ojos, y fingiendo una expresión desesperada y vulnerable

William termino de despojar a Luna del vestido, dejándola solamente con la faldilla interior y el sujetador, se retiro el saco y el chaleco, estaba por hacer lo mismo con la camisa, pero simplemente se limito a desbotonarla, dejando a la vista aquel marcado torso que mantenía oculto debajo de su fachada de oficinista. Recostó a Luna sobre la cama, comenzó besando su cuello, pero después se comporto más agresivo llegando a morderla, dejando marcas visibles en ella.

Luna desato sus manos sin que William lo notara, después paso la corbata por detrás del cuello de William, y lo atrajo hacia sí misma.

\- Enserio crees que te sería tan fácil tomarme shinigami estúpido?- le pregunto Luna con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de sorpresa de Will

\- Como es que…- balbuceo al verla desatada.

Luna uso sus piernas para arrojar a William al suelo, después tomo su verdadera forma demoniaca frente a él, vistiendo nuevamente su ajustado pantalón corto de de cuero al igual que su diminuto sujetador. Camino seductoramente hacia Will, se sentó sobre él y lo tomo del mentón.

\- Que te quede claro… solo hay un hombre al que le permitiré tomarme- le dijo seriamente al tiempo que un resplandor rojo brillaba en sus ojos- Y ese es Kalipso…mejor conocido por ti como…Sebastian Michaelis- agrego, la simple mención del nombre hizo que Will se enfureciera

Este intento tomarla por el cuello, per Luna sujeto su mano de inmediato, y mordió la muñeca de Will, después comenzó a lamer la sangre que de esta brotaba.

\- No te hagas ilusiones conmigo- le dijo Luna fríamente- si lo quisiera… podría matarte en este mismo instante…pero… aun te necesito- agrego besando la comisura de los labios e William, manchándole con su propia sangre.- Después de todo… ahora más que nunca deseo al bebé de Kalipso para mi- finalizo levantándose y tomando el vestido desgarrado

\- A que te refieres con el bebé

\- Tu "querida" shinigami de pelo azul dio a luz antes de tiempo- respondió Luna seriamente aproximándose a la puerta- Deberemos de adelantar los planes que ya teníamos- agrego saliendo se ahí, dejando a William en shock.

Luna avanzo por el pasillo visiblemente enojada mientras sostenía el vestido, si había algo que le molestaba era que rasgaran la ropa cuando intentaban abusar de ella, ¿acaso nadie les había enseñado a desabotonar las prendas?

A mitad del corredor se topo con Selene. Esta la miro fijamente, sobretodo que sostenía un vestido roto y que esta había tomado su verdadera forma, podría pasar por humana a excepción del pequeño par de cuernitos enroscados en su cabeza.

\- Selene- sama!- exclamo Luna al verla, normalmente se la pasaba todo el tiempo en su habitación

\- Veo que estabas jugando con el shinigami- le dijo sin emoción alguna- Deberías de dejar de romper los vestidos, es difícil conseguir vestidos tan bonitos para una criada.

\- Eso mismo pensaba que debería de decirle a esa bestia de shinigami- respondió Luna molesta- Desea algo Selene Sama

\- ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

\- Acerca del bebé?... le tengo excelentes noticias pequeña ama

\- Dímelas

\- Le tengo un bebé perfecto para ser su hermano menor… y si todo sale como planeo.. podrá tener también un atractivo padre

\- Solo espero que no sea William… lo odio, es muy amargado.

Luna se rio por lo bajo ente el comentario de la pequeña niña. Después le indico con una reverencia que pasara a su habitación, y que le explicaría todo.

Pasaron un par de semanas, Jill aun no se había recuperado por completo, pero a pesar de esto, no soportaba estar todo el tiempo en la habitación, por lo que solía pasearse por la mansión, con el bebé en brazos.

Sebastian tenía demasiado trabajo, desde aquel día de compras en la cuidad, la salud de Lizzy iba en declive, por lo que su tiempo para pasar con Jill y el bebé se veía reducido.

Edward pasaba mucho tiempo en la mansión desde que el estado de salud de Lizzy había empeorado, incluso madame Frances visitaba a su sobrino y a su hija más seguido que de costumbre.

Además de ello, madame también estaba preocupada por Jill, y quería asegurarse personalmente que el mayordomo respondiera como hombre de honor ante ella.

Frances sostenía al bebé en brazos, Jill se encontraba sentada al lado de ella, lucia animada, y tranquila, tal parecía que la marquesa solo guardaba cierto coraje ante Sebastian. Repentinamente, Lizzy comenzó a decaer de nueva cuenta. Jill se incorporo de inmediato y se aproximo a ella.

\- Lizzy- la llamo sosteniéndola por los hombros- Lizzy de nuevo te sientes mal?

\- Me duele mucho la cabeza- susurro con los ojos llorosos,

\- Tranquila no te sobre esfuerces Lizzy, jamás en tu vida habías tenido que resistir tantos malestares, deberías de recostarte, eso bajara un poco el dolor de cabeza

\- Si.- respondió en un susurro

\- Te acompañaremos a tu habitación- le dijo madame Frances levantándose con Alexis en brazos

Lizzy lucia pálida, Ciel se dirigía hacia la sala de descanso para hacerles compañía, y se encontró con aquella escena.

\- Lizzy!- exclamo acercándose a ella de inmediato- -Nuevamente te sientes mareada¡

\- Solo me duele la cabeza Ciel, no te preocupes- le respondió Lizzy fingiendo una sonrisa

\- Te he dicho que no sabes fingir una sonrisa- bromeo Ciel tomado a su esposa en brazos- te cargare a la habitación, y ordenare a Sebastian que llame al médico de inmediato

\- Al médico?!- exclamo Lizzy

\- Así es, me preocupa porque llevas días así… si la tía Ann viviera te hubiera hecho una revisión de inmediato.- le dijo entrando a la habitación y recostando a Lizzy en la cama- descansa en lo que medico llega esta bien, espero que mejores pronto, así podremos ir de viaje

\- Viaje?- murmuro Lizzy tratando de contener su emoción

\- Hablaremos de ello cuando te sientas mejor, ¿está bien?

\- Si- respondió Lizzy emocionada, recostándose en las almohadas.

Ciel salió de inmediato, bajo las escaleras para buscar a Sebastian, lo encontró saliendo del pasillo que daba a la cocina.

\- Ocurre algo Bocchan?- le pregunto el demonio al ver el semblante preocupado de su amo

\- Llama al médico enseguida- le ordeno, pero había cierto timbre de suplica en su voz.

\- Yes my lord!- respondió Sebastian inclinando la cabeza- Desea que le lleve algo en especial a Lady Elizabeth o a la marquesa Middleford?

\- Llévale algo de bebér a Lizzy después de que llames al médico, y lleva el té a la sala de descanso donde están mi tía y Jill.- ordeno Ciel subiendo de nueva cuenta.

Estaba nervioso, cuando eran niños, él era el enfermizo, jamás había visto a Lizzy enferma, sin embargo, esos últimos días, Ciel sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, cuando parecía que Lizzy mejoraba, repentinamente volvía a recaer. Es por eso que había decidido tomarse un descanso de la empresa, por lo menos hasta averiguar qué era lo le ocurría a Lizzy.

Había estado arreglando todos los estados de cuenta desde casa, incluso, hasta hacia unos momentos, Edward y el marqués Middleford lo habían estado apoyando en archivar todos esos papeles en orden. Cuando entro a la sala de descanso, se encontró con ambos haciéndoles compañía a las damas.

\- Luces como un muerto Ciel- le dijo Jill en tono de broma, tratando de animarlo con ello.

\- A veces siento que estoy a punto de morir- le respondió suspirando pasando su mano por debajo de su flequillo y echándolo hacia atrás

\- Relájate o harás que Lizzy se ponga nerviosa- le reclamo Jill- ella esta mas que tranquila, y se supone que la enferma es ella… ¿quién dice que las damas son las dramáticas?

\- Cualquiera que no conozca a tu hermano lo seguirá diciendo- se rio Ciel

\- Lo dice el niño que no puede mantenerse en calma ante un dolor de cabeza de su esposa- le reclamo Jill fastidiándolo

\- ¿Mandaste a llamar al médico Ciel? - le pregunto madame Frances

\- Sebastian lo ha hecho ya- respondió este sentándose sobre su sofá de terciopelo rojo y entrecruzando los dedos

Justo en ese momento entro Sebastian, llevaba con él un carrito en el cual traía el té y algunos postres. Madame Frances lo fulmino con la mirada, pero este permaneció tranquilo sin siquiera mostrar expresión alguna, más que su sonrisa amable y dedicada de mayordomo.

\- El médico estará aquí cuanto antes Bocchan- dijo Sebastian mientras preparaba las cosas para él te- le he llevado un poco de té con leche a lady Elizabeth, y algo de fruta como postre. Además de una jarra de agua fresca por si llegase a necesitarla.- agrego sirviendo el té. Con una expresión seria.

\- Aun eres muy serio mayordomo- le dijo el marqués cuando Sebastian le entrego una taza de té, Sebastian lo miro con sorpresa- Deberías de mostrarte un poco más feliz por el nacimiento de tu hijo, es un hermoso bebé, pero era de suponerse al tener un padre tan vigoroso como tú y una hermosa madre como lady Sutcliff

\- Agradezco su cumplido marques Middleford- respondió Sebastian sonriendo

\- Ciertamente es un bebé hermoso- dijo madame Frances sonriéndole al pequeño- cuando crezca será un hombre muy atractivo, y de verdad espero, que sea menos cínico que su padre y más respetuoso

Sebastian miro a madame Frances con una amable sonrisa, aquella falsa sonrisa que usaba para ocultar su molestia ante algo, Jill no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante esto, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Sebastian le acerco una taza de té a madame Frances, Jill estaba a punto de tomar al bebé en sus brazos para permitir a madame tomar su te tranquilamente, pero Sebastian sea adelanto a esa acción y tomo al pequeño en uno de sus brazos, y con la única mano que tenia libre, les sirvió una taza de té Jill y a Ciel.

Al poco tiempo, Sebastian abandono repentinamente la habitación dejando al bebé en brazos de Jill, y bajo al salón principal .

\- Que le ocurre?- pregunto Edward tomando te

\- Parece que el médico ha llegado- respondió Ciel tranquilamente, dejando su taza sobre la mesa y saliendo al pasillo.

Sebastian venia acompañado por el médico de la familia, el mismo que había atendido a Jill el día que dio a luz a Alexis.

\- Bienvenido sea doctor- lo saludo Ciel- lo esperábamos

\- Ha ocurrido algo con la joven madre o el bebé?- les pregunto el medico

\- Afortunadamente no- respondió Ciel- esta vez es mi esposa, si me hace el favor de acompañarme- le indico Ciel avanzando hacia la habitación donde Lizzy reposaba.

El médico entro a la habitación, después le pidió a Ciel que saliera un momento, a lo que el accedió regresando a la sala de descanso contigua dejando la puerta abierta.

\- Y bien?- le pregunto Edward

\- Le hará un chequeo a Lizzy- suspiro Ciel dejándose caer en el sofá

\- Relájate chibi-kun todo estará bien- le dijo Jill para tranquilizarlo

Ciel suspiro y tomo un pastelillo, pero no pudo ni llevárselo a la boca, estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que el médico pudiera diagnosticar. Jill estaba por decirle más cosas para distraerlo, pero en ese momento llego Grell y entro a la sala de estar.

\- Estoy algo aburrido- murmuro- así que he venido a ver a mi pequeño sobrino- agrego dirigiéndose a Jill sonriéndole al bebé

\- ¡¿Tu sobrino has dicho?!- exclamo madame Frances mirando a Grell fijamente

\- No sabía que había visitas- dijo Grell mirando a madame Frances y haciendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.- así es, este bebé es mi sobrino- le dijo a madame Frances tomando el pequeño en brazos

\- Es el hermano de Jill- murmuro Edward- yo ya tenía el "gusto" de conocerlo

\- ¡Ahora veo por qué Jill era tan andrajosa! - exclamo madame Frances- vaya ejemplo que le da su hermano... aun siendo un hombre y llevar el cabello tan largo, habíase visto semejante barbaridad- murmuro madame levantándose del sofá y sacando unas tijeritas y un peine

\- ¿No intentara hacerme nada a mi o sí?!- exclamo Grell alejándose de la marquesa

\- Ven acá inmediatamente, te hare lucir como un hombre decente

\- Un hombre decente?... ni de loca me acercare a usted, una dama no debe de permitir que corten su largo y sedoso cabello!- protesto Grell tomando su cabello entre sus manos

Frances estaba por seguirlo, pero fue distraída por el joven shinigami rubio que acababa de entrar a la habitación con un bostezo. Jill se dio un manotazo en la frente, pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor, y acababan de empeorar drásticamente.

\- Acaso no hay nada de comer en esta casa- se quejo el rubio- me muero de hambre- agrego sentándose en un sofá- vaya veo que hay visitas- murmuro mirando a madame Frances y al marques

\- Que haces aquí Ronald- le reclamo Jill con una sonrisa forzada

\- Solo busco que comer- respondió este tomando un pastelillo y llevándoselo a la boca- por cierto- agrego con la boca llena- aun piensas llamarlo Alexis?- le pregunto a Jill pasándose el pastelillo

\- Porque no habría de hacerlo

\- Solo porque creí que lo llamarías como aquel músico recuerdas… ese tal .. Beethoven … Ludwig van Beethoven- murmuro Ronald haciendo memoria- si así es creí que lo llamarías Ludwig como aquel anciano

Jill le dio un fuerte pisotón a Ronald para evitar que siguiera hablando de aquel músico, después de todo, esa había sido su primera recolección, pero el hombre había muerto hacía casi 70 u 80 años, no podía dejar que Ronald hablara de el de una manera tan familiar.

\- Ronald tiene razón- exclamo Grell- siempre creí que cuando tuvieras un hijo lo llamarías Ludwig como el músico!

\- Tu lo que no quieres es que lo llame Alexis- le reclamo Jill al pelirrojo

\- Enserio yo casi apostaba que tu hijo se llamaría Ludwig!- exclamo Ronald tomando otro pastelillo

\- No me harán decidir entre Ludwig y Alexis- les reclamo Jill

\- Porque no simplemente lo llamas de ambas maneras- le sugirió Edward- puedes hacerlo, el bebé podrá llevar los dos nombres sin problema alguno.

\- Pero!- exclamo Grell

\- Si es decisión de los padres pueden llamarlo de esa manera, después de todo son ellos los que deben decidir .. no ustedes

Grell miro a Edward con molestia, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para que Jill no llamara al bebé Alexis, y parecía que la chica estaba comenzando a ceder. Pero ahora ese humano le había dado la solución, una solución que a Jill jamás se le hubiera ocurrido.

Estaban por seguir discutiendo, pero en ese momento el médico se aproximo a la sala, Sebastian se acerco al hombre para ver que necesitaba, le dijo algo al oído, después, Sebastian se aproximo a Ciel y le comunico las palabras del médico de la misma manera que este se las había confiado a él. Ciel se levanto de inmediato y salió de la sala de descanso, regresando con el hombre a la habitación donde se encontraba Lizzy.

\- Habrá pasado algo- murmuro Edward poniéndose de pie pero Sebastian le impidió el paso

\- Le suplico lord Edward que espere un poco

\- Esperar!- le reclamo este comenzando a alterarse- no necesito que alguien como tú me diga eso!

\- Edward!- lo llamo madame Frances, este solo crispo los dietes, y volvió a sentarse

\- Esa señora me asusta- le dijo Ronald al oído a Jill, a lo que esta respondió dándole un ligero pisotón

Justo en ese instante regreso Ciel, estaba completamente serio, en sus ojos estaba marcada una profunda sorpresa, e incluso sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

\- Ciel que fue lo que dijo el médico- pregunto Edward poniéndose de pie- que ocurre con Lizzy?

\- Ciel!- lo llamo Jill al verlo en trance

\- Ciel!- le reclamo Edward tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo- Que tiene Lizzy?

Ciel pareció recuperarse, miro a todos en la sala, esperando que él les diera razón alguna de la salud de Lizzy.

\- No se preocupen- murmuro Ciel sonrojándose un poco- son.. son buenas noticias

\- Habla muchacho!- exclamo madame Frances con algo de desesperación- vaya que en ese aspecto te pareces a tu padre

\- Lizzy…- comenzó a decir Ciel- Lizzy… está embarazada- agrego dificultosamente poniéndose completamente rojo

Todos en la sala se quedaron completamente serios, madame Frances miraba a Ciel muy sorprendida, el marqués estaba también en shock, Edward por su parte parecía molesto, era obvio que tal vez estaba celoso, incluso parecía que golpearía a Ciel, pero en lugar de hacerlo, lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Entonces seré tío- murmuro con emoción

\- Seré….seré abuela- susurro madame Frances sentándose repentinamente, al parecer sus fuerzas la habían abandonado

Jill le sonrió a Ciel con ternura, y Sebastian lo miraba con una mezcla entre burla, y orgullo por su joven amo.

Estaban tan alegres en ese momento, que ninguno lograba adivinar el peligro que se avecinaba, fuera de la mansión, aquella demonio de cabello castaño los observaba asqueada de tanta ternura y alegría.

\- Muy pronto pequeña shinigami, esa sonrisa se transformará en una mueca de dolor- murmuro para sí misma mientras miraba al bebé que Jill sostenía en brazos


	11. Capitulo 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

Luna organizo bien sus planes, tenía que encontrar un modo de poder robar al bebé en las narices de Kalipso, de nada serviría hacerlo de incognito, eso le quitaría lo divertido.

Sonrió con malicia de solo pensar en lo que haría, después de todo, ver sufrir a aquella shinigami sería un éxtasis para ella. Aun así, debía entregársela a aquel shinigami moreno como habían acordado. En fin, ya se divertiría con los otros dos. Tenía la fuerza suficiente para contener a los tres shinigamis juntos, su único obstáculo era Kalipso, sabía de antemano que no podría contener su fuerza por completo.

Suspiro resignada, tendría que usar uno de sus más antiguos y elaborados trucos, pero no tenía ni tiempo ni opciones para buscar otra solución.

Comenzó a recitar varias palabras en una lengua desconocida en mitad del bosque, mientras una niebla obscura la rodeaba.

\- A partir de este momento la mansión Phantom estará bajo mi total control- se rio Luna observando con sus ojos carmesí como la niebla se alejaba y comenzaba a cubrir la mansión.

El cielo comenzó a obscurecerse, Elizabeth estaba leyendo sentada al lado de la ventana. Le pareció extraño debido a que momentos antes estaba despejado. Se preocupo momentáneamente por Ciel, ya que este había salido a la ciudad acompañado de Sebastian.

\- Ciel- murmuro con preocupación

\- Ocurre algo Lizzy?- le pregunto Jill entrando a la habitación repentinamente.

\- Estaba despejado hasta hace un momento, me preocupa que caiga una tormenta muy fuerte antes de que Ciel regrese

\- Sebastian está con el Lizzy… tranquilízate- la tranquilizo Jill

\- Donde esta Alexis?- le pregunto al no verla con ella

\- Esta con Grell- sonrió Jill- de verdad está encantado con su sobrino- agrego con ternura.

\- Aww, me hubiera gustado cargarlo un poco- respondió Lizzy inflando las mejillas; repentinamente se soltó una fuerte ventisca, Jill ayudo a Lizzy a cerrar la ventana de la habitación.

\- Vaya que Inglaterra tiene un clima muy extraño- suspiro Jill- y como te has sentido

\- Se me bajo un poco el mareo- murmuro Lizzy- De verdad te sentías así de mal

\- Así es, incluso puede que peor, yo no hubiera podido quedarme sentada leyendo en la ventana como tu- sonrió Jill

\- Se siente horrible- se quejo Lizzy

\- Al final veras que valdrá la pena Lizzy- le dijo Jill acariciando la cabeza de Lizzy

En ese momento ambas vieron por la ventana que Ciel y Sebastian llegaban en sus caballos. Lizzy se levanto de inmediato, y salió de la habitación para recibir a Ciel.

\- Cho…chotto Lizzy!- exclamo Jill saliendo detrás de ella- deja de correr de esa manera puede perjudicarte a ti y al bebé!- le dijo antes de que esta se acercara a las escaleras, al parecer la escucho ya que Lizzy bajo con calma

\- Ciel!- exclamo cuando este entro abrazándolo por el cuello

\- Elizabeth!- exclamo este sorprendido- que haces levantada

\- Una esposa debe recibir a su marido- respondió esta

\- No en tu estado Lizzy- le respondió Ciel sonriéndole- pero estoy en casa

El cielo comenzó a tronar repentinamente, Jill palideció un poco debido a esto, pero Lizzy de inmediato soltó un grito.

\- Relájate Lizzy, solo será una fuerte tormenta- la tranquilizo Ciel- lo mejor será descansar y beber el té en lo que esta la cena, Sebastian…- lo llamo Ciel

No fue hasta ese momento que notaron que Sebastian estaba inmóvil, sujetándose la cabeza, tenía la mirada perdida, y parecía no sentirse bien.

\- Acaso te mareo el paseo en caballo- se burlo Ciel, pero se quedo serio al ver que este no respondía.

La mirada de Sebastian se obscureció de repente, primero escuchaba todo de una manera lejana, pero repentinamente había dejado de percibir cualquier sonido del exterior.

\- Sebastian!- exclamo Jill aproximándose a él, al hacerlo este cayo apoyado en ella.- que pasa Sebastian?!- exclamo Jill preocupada al verlo en ese estado, esto alerto a Tanaka el cual se aproximo de inmediato a ellos

\- Tanaka hay que llevarlo a la sala de dibujo- dijo Ciel

\- Como ordene amo- respondió el anciano apoyando a Sebastian en el.

Despertó al poco tiempo, los oídos le zumbaban molestamente, pero fuera de eso parecía que todo iba normal. Se puso de pie, sentía una extraña sensación en la garganta, una sensación como si tuviera una incontenible sed.

\- Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Jill

\- Estoy bien ahora, no entiendo bien que paso hace unos momentos, pero no volverá a suceder

\- Es extraño que repentinamente te sientas así?- dijo Grell de pronto entrando a la sala de dibujo con el bebé en brazos

Sebastian sintió una extraña sensación en su interior al ver al bebé, sus ojos emanaron un leve destello rojizo.

\- Tal vez la lluvia afecta a los demonios!- dijo Ronald entrando detrás de Grell

\- Creí que habías dicho que no querías cerca este pequeño demonio?- se burlo Grell señalando al bebé

\- Que le hiciste al bebé Ronald?- le reclamo Jill

\- Ahh!- exclamo este – que le hice yo? O que me hizo él?. Jill ese bebé de verdad es la encarnación del diablo, es peor que su padre

\- Solo te jalo en cabello- le digo Grell fastidiado- enserio que los mocosos de hoy en día se quejan de todo

\- Jalarme el cabello, casi me arranca la cabeza!

\- A mí me jala el cabello todo el tiempo- bufo Grell

\- A ti no intenta arrancarte la cabeza!- le reclamo Ronald

\- Alexis deberé enseñarte a hacerlo de una manera más certera- se rio Jill aproximándose al bebé, el cual solo la vio fijamente y estiro sus manitas hacia ella.

\- Ese bebé es peor que el demonio- murmuro Ronald

\- Quieres apostar que aún le falta mucho para superarme- le dijo Sebastian colocándose detrás de Ronald mientras tronaba sus dedos y lo miraba con malicia juguetona

\- Mantén tu distancia- le dijo Ronald ocultándose detrás de Grell

Jill se rio ante esta acción, después tomo a Alexis en sus brazos, acercando su rostro al de este y besando su nariz. Sus ojos lucían un tanto diferentes a lo habitual, mostrándose de un tono un poco más carmesí. Jill no le dio importancia, posiblemente alucinaba con ello.

Sebastian se retiro a preparar la cena, dejando a los tres shinigamis a solas con Ciel y Lizzy.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Sebastian se veía un poco pálido, pero aparentaba estar bien. Después de la cena preparo la habitación de Ciel y Lizzy, una vez que sus labores terminaron, paso a ver como se encontraban Jill y el bebé.

El bebé estaba comiendo, Jill lo sostenía en brazos y lo cubría con una manta. El solo hecho de verlo hizo a Sebastian sentir una insaciable sed nuevamente.

\- Ocurre algo?- le pregunto Jill- te he notado muy extraño

\- no pasa nada

\- no será que es demasiado trabajo lo que estas atendiendo en estos momentos Sebastian

\- como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive.. que sería de mi si no pudiera hacer algo tan sencillo como esto

Jill lo miro un tanto desconfiada, pero, no le dio ninguna importancia. Se levanto para recostar al bebé en su cuna, pero Sebastian la detuvo abrazándola por la espalda, acerco su nariz al cuello de la shinigami, y lamio ligeramente su cuello.

\- Sabes lo linda que te vez cuando estas alterada- le susurro al oído de manera seductora

\- Que haces?- le respondió Jill nerviosa recostando al bebé- Sebastian jamás dejaras de ser un pícaro no es así?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

\- _Solamente soy un simple mayordomo_.- Le susurro al oído nuevamente, después mordió la oreja de la shinigami, causando más nervios en ella

\- Se…Sebastian!- exclamo Jill

El demonio la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, se acerco a ella y comenzó a lamer su cuello de una manera provocativa, Jill estaba completamente roja debido a ello, estaba oponiendo fuerza contra Sebastian, pero decidió dejarse llevar por sus caricias, después de todo, hacía tiempo que no tenía esa clase de contacto con él. Sebastian comenzó a desvestirla lentamente, paso de lamer su cuello a lamer sus hombros, estaba por ir más abajo… pero repentinamente el bebé comenzó a llorar. Sebastian se separo de Jill al escucharlo, volteo a mirarlo, al tiempo que sus ojos emitían un destello rojizo, pero Jill no se percato de ello.

\- Ara!- exclamo Jill sonriendo pícaramente para fastidiar a Sebastian- Parece que no será esta noche- le dijo incorporándose en la cama y besando su mejilla.

Sebastian se levanto y tomo al bebé en sus brazos, el pequeño lo miro fijamente, su padre estaba inusualmente serio, pero aun así se quedo dormido en sus brazos.

\- Lo siento por ti Jill, parece que ya se ha dormido- le respondió Sebastian mirándola juguetonamente recostando al bebé de nueva cuenta, y volviendo con Jill, queriendo retomar lo que había dejado inconcluso, pero el bebé comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta. Esto se repitió tres veces más.

Sebastian tomo al bebé nuevamente y comenzó a pasearlo por la habitación. Tratando de hacer que durmiera. El pequeño se aferro al saco de su padre. Jill lo miro divertida, bostezando cansada.

\- Tal parece que el bebé te quiere para el esta vez Sebastian- se burlo- así que… será para otro día- dijo Jill acurrucándose en la cama, después se quedo dormida.

Sebastian miro a Jill con algo de molestia, después de todo, había pasado demasiado tiempo para él desde la última vez que se había acostado con ella. Fue un gran esfuerzo no haberla tomado para si antes de que Alexis naciera, y que además le haya dejado esas dos semanas para recuperarse.

Sebastian dejo a Alexis en su cuna, el pequeño aun no estaba completamente dormido, pero no lloro cuando su padre lo dejo. Se aproximo a Jill la cual despertó al sentir el peso de Sebastian mover el colchón a su lado. Este la miraba con un destello color sangre brillando en sus ojos. Jill lo miro con los ojos entreabiertos por el cansancio, pero Sebastian la tomo bruscamente de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

\- se..Sebastian- balbuceo Jill sorprendida

\- nada me puede impedir que seas mía lo entiendes?- le dijo Sebastian mostrando sus colmillos, rasgando la ropa de la shinigami. En ese momento el bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero Jill no podía levantarse a atenderlo

\- Sebastian.. Sebastian detente- le suplico Jill al sentir como este lamia ansiosamente su cuello, e incluso la mordía.- Sebastian por favor.. el bebé me necesita!

\- Eso no me importa!- le respondió Sebastian con ese infernal brillo en sus ojos- ahora soy yo el que te necesita a ti!- le reclamo mordiendo su cuello con fuerza, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre brotara de la herida

Sebastian lamio la dulce sangre de la shinigami, estaba por continuar con lo que hacía, pero el llanto del bebé no lo dejaba concentrarse, y parecía que este iba en aumento debido a que no recibía atención ni de su padre ni de su madre.

Sebastian se levanto de inmediato y tomo al bebé sin ningún cuidado. Jill lo miraba con miedo, estaba dispuesta a tolerar que Sebastian hiciera con ella lo que deseara, pero que no lastimara a su bebé.

\- Nada ni nadie debe interrumpirme- murmuro Sebastian tapándole la boca al bebé

\- Sebastian por favor detente!- le suplico Jill con lagrimas en los ojos, levantándose de inmediato para detenerlo, pero Sebastian uso su fuerza para arrojarla sobre la cama de nuevo

El color rojo de los ojos de Sebastian se intensificaba cada vez mas, Jill miro horrorizada como Sebastian mordía el cuello del pequeño y comenzaba a bebér su sangre. Se acerco a él nuevamente, intentando detenerlo, pero este de inmediato la tomo e hizo lo mismo que momentos antes había hecho con su hijo.

\- Que...te sucede... Sebastian?- susurro Jill antes de perder la conciencia en sus brazos.

Sebastian despertó sobresaltado, aun tenía el sabor de la sangre en sus labios, sintió un pequeño peso en sus brazos, al mirar vio a Alexis profundamente dormido, pero tenía una gota de sangre en su mejilla.

\- Alexis!- exclamo alarmado, limpiando la sangre, el bebé estaba bien, la sangre provenía de sus propios labios. Posiblemente se había mordido debido a aquella extraña pesadilla

Se recargo en el respaldo del sofá donde se encontraba sentado, estaba algo confundido, se suponía que los demonios no necesitaban dormir… y si llegaban a hacerlo, no deberían de soñar con absolutamente nada, ahora que rayos significaba esa pesadilla?. Miro a la cama, Jill estaba dormida acostada de lado. Repentinamente.. Un fuerte ruido llego hasta sus oídos, Jill despertó de golpe debido a ello.

\- Que sucede?- preguntó Jill alarmada- eso fue un fuerte golpe no es así?

\- Iré a ver!- exclamo Sebastian entregándole al bebé a Jill - No te muevas de aquí

Sebastian salió al pasillo de inmediato, estaba confundido, primero se quedaba dormido sin darse cuenta de ello, tenía una pesadilla extraña, y ahora eso, alguien había entrado a la mansión y el no se había percatado de ello.

Bajo inmediatamente, llevándose la sorpresa de que el invasor era ni más ni menos que Luna, a pesar de su elegante vestido de institutriz era inconfundible, los 4 sirvientes trataban de detenerla, pero jamás tendrían oportunidad, las balas de Meirin eran detenidas por ella, la cual las lanzaba de regreso, y las incrustaba en la pared. Tanaka Bard y Finny atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Luna los detuvo con sus propias manos sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo.

\- Que es lo que quieres en este lugar?- le reclamo Sebastian lanzando cuchillos de plata contra ella

\- Solo vine a verte Kalipso amor mío- le respondió Luna burlonamente- perece que estos sirvientes son unos mal educados, recibir asi a las visitas

\- Señor Sebastian, tenga cuidado es una mujer muy fuerte- le dijo Meirin con dificultad

\- Ustedes 4 fue suficiente, no podrán contra alguien de su naturaleza, déjenmelo a mí- les dijo los 4 estaban por protestar- en caso de que algo me pase… protejan al amo y a lady Elizabeth

\- Si señor- dijeron los 4 alejándose de Luna

\- Creí que tendría que matarlos malditos estorbos- murmuro Luna al ver que se marchaban- ahora estamos solo tú y yo Kalipso, o prefieres que te llame como un perro… Sebastian

\- Te lo repetiré nuevamente, que es lo quieres aquí Luna

\- Vine a cumplir ordenes

\- No dejare que dañes a mi amo lo entiendes, solo márchate de aquí y tal vez no te mate

\- No vine por tu alma si es lo te molesta, así que solo hazte un lado déjame hacer lo que vine hacer y me largare- se rio Luna

\- Lárgate ahora!- exclamo Sebastian mostrándole sus colmillos al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban

Luna permaneció tranquila ante esta acción, simplemente bostezo aburrida de aquello, miro a Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Sebastian ataco, pero ella simplemente lo miro al tiempo que sus ojos azules se tornaban rojos, cuando esto sucedió Sebastian cayo debilitado al piso sin explicación aparente.

\- Acaso crees que no vendrá preparada?- se burlo Luna acercándose a él- no soy estúpida Sebastian!, conozco tus poderes, y sé que no te podría detener sin antes emplear un truco contigo- le dijo inclinándose ante el tomando su verdadera forma- que tal estuvo tu pequeño sueño?- le susurro al oído, después lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso- espero que te haya gustado, ya que en el fondo es lo que de verdad deseas Kalipso

\- Jamás!- le reclamo este arrojándola hacia atrás poniéndose de pie- Debí suponer que era un hechizo tuyo maldita bruja- agrego limpiándose los labios

\- Estas tan domesticado que no pudiste percatarte que esta tormenta no era por causas naturales- se burlo Luna apareciendo el boken a partir de un sello.

Sebastian se lanzo al ataque con los cuchillos entre los dedos, Luna lo esquivo con facilidad, una vez que estuvo a sus espaldas le propino una fuerte patada que lo lanzo hasta la pared, saco un frasco que contenía liquido tinto lo lanzo contra Sebastian, de inmediato se formo la marca del contrato de Luna, el cual aprisiono a Sebastian succionando todos sus poderes

\- No te hare daño- le dijo Luna pegando su cuerpo al de el- este sello no durara mucho, por lo que terminare con mi trabajo cuanto antes- le dijo dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras

\- Que es lo que deseas si no vienes por Bocchan?

\- A tu hijo- respondió Luna relamiéndose los labios y dándole la espalda a Sebastian para continuar subiendo

Avanzo por el largo pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de la shinigami, la habitación del contratista de Kalipso estaba en dirección contraria a la que iba, así que no se toparía a esos 4 humanos de nuevo. Destrozo algunos jarrones que se encontraba solo por diversión. A punto de llegar a la habitación de Jill alguien la llamo a sus espaldas.

Volteo la mirada con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, reconocía esa voz, era aquel shinigami pelirrojo, ahora que lo tenía aun más cerca pudo percatarse del enorme parecido que este guardaba con Jill.

\- Que es lo que haces en este lugar?

\- Esa pregunta ya la respondí.. además… no tengo por qué responderle a alguien como tú, aun estas molesto por tu querido William?, vaya que eres torpe.. de verdad esperabas tener oportunidad con alguien como él?, debiste de estar soñando!- le restregó Luna en la cara recordándole aquel día en la ciudad

\- Eso.. no tiene importancia para mí- mintió Grell- lo que ahora me importa es saber que haces aquí.. y porque te diriges a la habitación de mi hermana

\- Insistente!- se quejo Luna- muy bien… pues simplemente te diré que William tiene que ver en esto- le respondió

\- _Mientes_!- exclamo Grell

\- Así que mentira eh?- se rio Luna al ver la cara de sorpresa del shinigami- William estará contento si le llevo a tu hermanita no es así?

\- Me costó trabajo sacarla viva del mundo shinigami- le dijo otra voz que se interponía entre ella y la habitación de Jill, Luna se volteo y vio a aquel niño rubio con el que ya había combatido

\- Son dos de ustedes contra mí?- murmuro Luna fingiendo estar en apuros

\- Si te vas ahora no te lastimaremos- le dijo Ronald riéndose, pero fue silenciado con una patada proveniente de Luna

\- Tan idiota como siempre… bajas la guardia ante una chica linda- se rio Luna sin dejar de golpearlo

Lanzo a Ronald hacia una ventana, la cual se hizo pedazos en el acto, Ronald perdió la conciencia al caer al suelo.

Grell chasqueo la lengua, repentinamente Luna lo ataco con el boken de madera, Grell lo esquivo a duras penas, al menos el no se confiaría ante aquella voluptuosa chica, Luna permaneció de pie frente a él con el boken en la mano. Grell la miraba fijamente, pero su mirada se quedo fija en aquel extraño boken de madera.

\- " _Esa cosa me es familiar"-_ murmuro para sí mismo- " _imposible!"-_ exclamo al reconocerlo debido a los grabados que tenia

\- Parece que te es familiar?- ser rio Luna atacándolo aprovechando su guardia baja

\- Como es que tu…

\- Tal vez algún día lo sepas- le dijo Luna golpeándolo repetidas veces, los contraataques de Grell eran muy lentos- Con eso jamás me ganaras

\- Pero te aseguro que al menos te echáremos de la mansión!- exclamo Jill repentinamente atacando con la katana

Luna se dio media vuelta para bloquear el ataque, comprobando de inmediato la debilidad de Jill. El boken y la katana chocaron el uno contra el otro, Jill se sorprendió, aquella arma se suponía era de madera, en ese caso por qué no se partía ante su katana?, pero eso solo le sirvió a Grell para comprobar sus sospechas… aquel boken era en realidad la Death Scythe de su padre.

Grell ataco a Luna con la moto sierra, Luna lo esquivo, la velocidad del shinigami había cambiado, al parecer se había recuperado del shock que había recibido al reconocer aquel boken.

\- No tengo tiempo para sus juegos- se quejo Luna golpeando a Grell en la cara tirando sus gafas. Luna tomo la moto sierra y después el cabello de Grell- Esto te dolería más que nada no es así- murmuro amenazando con cortar su cabello

Jill se lanzo contra ella para evitarlo, pero aun así, Luna alcanzo a cortar las puntas del cabello de Grell. Luna estaba molesta, y el sello que retenía a Sebastian no duraría mucho tiempo más. Arrojo la moto sierra a un lado, y lanzo a Grell por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Después se giro hacia Jill y comenzó a arremeter contra ella.

Jill miro el cabello de su hermano volar, estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, además de ello, su cuerpo aun estaba débil. Luna aprovecho esto para propinarle un buen golpe a Jill, dejándola aturdida. Después de esto entro a la habitación de la shinigami, buscando con la mirada en su interior, y encontrando lo que deseaba.

El pequeño estaba llorando, al parecer el alboroto lo había asustado. Luna se acerco a él y lo tomo en brazos, usando un hechizo para dormirlo y que guardara silencio.

\- Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hijo maldito demonio!- le reclamo Jill atacándola, pero teniendo el cuidado de no dañar a Alexis

Luna ataco a Jill con más fuerza, propinándole demasiados golpes y causándole terribles heridas, Jill cayo debilitada al piso, intento ponerse de pie, pero Luna coloco su pierna sobre ella. Haciéndole presión en las costillas.

\- Te dije que te arrepentirías- murmuro con malicia- pero, lamentablemente no puedo matarte.- agrego propinándole una fuerte patada la cual causo que Jill escupiera sangre

\- Aléjate de mi hijo- murmuro Jill con dificultad a punto de perder la conciencia

\- Despídete de el Jill, no te preocupes.. seré una buena madre para tu pequeño- se rio Luna saliendo por la ventana

Sebastian lucho por liberarse de ese sello, uso todas sus energías en ello, escuchaba a Jill combatir con Luna desde donde estaba. Tenía que hacer algo, Jill y el bebé peligraban, vio a Grell siendo arrojado desde el pasillo hasta las escaleras, escucho la ventana romperse momentos antes. El sello se debilito hasta casi desaparecer, empleo sus energías para zafarse de el. Y subió de inmediato. El hechizo de Luna aun estaba haciendo efecto en el. Ayudo a Grell a ponerse de pie, percatándose de que este tenía el cabello un poco más corto que antes, avanzaron por el pasillo. Grell salió a buscar a Ronald, mientras que Sebastian entro a la habitación. Era una escena desagradable, la ventana abierta, la cuna de Alexis vacía, Jill estaba en el piso, escupía sangre y estaba malherida. Se aproximo a ella y la tomo en sus brazos.

\- Jill, reacciona Jill- la llamo

\- se lo llevo Sebastian- murmuró Jill llorando destrozada- esa maldita se llevo a Alexis, se llevo a mi bebé!

\- Lo recuperaremos- le dijo Sebastian intentando tranquilizarla- te lo prometo- agrego al tiempo que sus ojos emitían un destello rojo. Estaba furioso, y no pensaba dejar que Luna se saliera con la suya.


	12. Capitulo 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

La tormenta no se detuvo en toda la noche, ni siquiera a la mañana siguiente, pero esta vez Sebastian estaba seguro de que era por causas naturales, la mansión era un caos, Luna había hecho demasiados destrozos. Sebastian se hizo cargo de inmediato para dejar la mansión impecable como siempre.

Los demás sirvientes miraban preocupados al mayordomo, incluso acataron sus ordenes intentando no arruínalo como siempre. Entre menos trabajo tuviera Sebastian en ese momento sería mejor para él, o eso pensaban.

Sebastian informo a Ciel acerca de lo sucedido durante la noche anterior. Los detalles del ataque de Luna que se referían a sus poderes demoniacos los reservo para el momento en el que Lizzy no estuviera presente.

Lo relacionado a las heridas de cada uno, Ronald solo tenía un fuerte golpe en el brazo, y posiblemente un par de costillas rotas, los sirvientes no estaban heridos en absoluto, afortunadamente para ellos, de haber sido lo contrario, estarían muertos en ese momento. Grell, el no estaba tan herido físicamente, lo único que de verdad estaba lastimado era su orgullo, el que Luna haya cortado su larga cabellera para él era peor que la muerte.

Pero nada se comparaba a lo que sufría Jill, su cuerpo tenía unas profundas y serias heridas, moretones, raspones, incluso una costilla rota. Pero la herida más profunda que tenia no era física. Sentía una filosa daga enterrada en su alma. Le habían arrebatado al bebé, a _SU_ bebé frente a sus ojos. Y no había podido retener a Luna en absoluto.

La shinigami se encontraba en su habitación, miraba la cuna vacía frente a ella, los juguetes de su pequeño, aquel gato de peluche que Sebastian le había llevado y con el cual el pequeño jugaba habitualmente.

Tomo el peluche entre sus manos, de dejo caer al piso, las lagrimas ya no era suficientes, el dolor que sentía la estaba matando por dentro. Estrecho al peluche en sus brazos sin dejar de derramar gruesas lagrimas.

Grell entro a la habitación de su hermana, estaba dolido por su cabello, pero el ver a su hermana destrozada abrazando aquel pequeño gato de peluche, comprendió que lo que él había perdido no significaba nada comparado con lo que su hermana sufría por su pequeño.

Se inclino delante de ella, Jill lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y se aferro a el abrazándolo por el cuello. Grell la estrecho en sus brazos, como años antes lo había hecho aquel día en que se habían quedado huérfanos. Sentía una enorme necesidad de hacer algo, pero, no sabía qué hacer… aquella demonio era muy poderosa.

\- _Lo lamento... Imouto_ \- le dijo Grell abrazándola con fuerza- Jure protegerte aquel día, y cuando más me has necesitado no he podido protegerte

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada... era mi responsabilidad detenerla... Grell es mi hijo y no pude defenderlo! Permití que esa maldita se lo llevara!- exclamo Jill llorando desconsoladamente en brazos de su hermano- además… esa maldita corto tu cabello- susurro sollozando

\- Mi cabello – suspiro Grell – no es nada comparado con lo que tú has sufrido

Sebastian entro a la habitación, y vio la escena de ambos hermanos, también él sentía un profundo dolor en su interior. Había caído en la trampa de Luna y esta lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Miro que Jill estrechaba en sus brazos el pequeño gato de peluche negro que había llevado para su hijo. Reviso con la vista la habitación, esperando encontrar pistas, o alguna otra trampa de Luna. No pudo evitar detener su vista en la cuna vacía. Repentinamente algo llamo su atención, se aproximo a la cuna para comprobarlo, no estaba equivocado… hacía falta un peluche, el peluche del gato blanco.

Sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color rojo, salió rápidamente de la habitación, mirando a Grell, pidiéndole que cuidara de Jill en ese momento.

Avanzo por los pasillos meditando las cosas, si Luna tenía intenciones de matar a Alexis pudo haberlo hecho durante la noche, no necesitaba llevárselo, pero además de había llevado uno de los peluches con los que su hijo jugaba, eso tal vez quería decir que las intenciones de la demonio eran otras y no quería matar a su hijo después de todo..

Escucho que un carruaje se acercaba, bajo de inmediato, esperando que a nadie se le haya ocurrido llamar al Scott Land Yard. Al abrir la puerta se topo con el carruaje de la familia Middleford. Sebastian los recibió como de costumbre. Y los condujo a donde se encontraban Ciel y Lizzy. Estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero vio una sombra pasar muy ágilmente. Sus ojos brillaron al momento que lanzaba unos cuchillos en dirección a la sombra. Esta esquivo el ataque, y salto frente a Sebastian.

\- Intentas matarme!- le reclamo Asaine

Sebastian se sorprendió al ver a aquella joven shinigami que tantas veces había acompañado al impertinente rubio.

\- Puedo preguntar que hace aquí Asaine-san?- le pregunto seriamente

\- Solo vine a buscar a Ronald, supuse que estaría aquí, al menos para asegurarme que siga vivo, por lo que veo estas muy tenso… y la atmosfera en esta mansión también… sucedió algo?

\- Puedo preguntar quien la acompaña?- pregunto con desconfianza

\- Te diste cuenta?!- exclamo Asaine sorprendida

De entre los arbustos salió una chica vestida con un traje beige, y unos lentes de armazón delgado. Su cabello castaño le llegaba a los hombros, además en este tenía un lindo broche que evitaba que el flequillo se le viniera a cara.

\- Así que de verdad eres un demonio- murmuro la chica- Mucho gusto Sebastian Michaelis… mi nombre es Phoebe St Jonnes

\- Mas visitas- murmuro Sebastian suspirando con fastidio

\- Veo que Sutcliff Sempai no tiene malos gustos… ninguno de los dos… dime... como le va a Jill Sempai con el bebé?

Sebastian agacho la mirada ante esta pregunta, esa chica había dado en un punto muy delicado en ese momento. Asaine se dio cuenta de ello de inmediato, después de todo era una chica muy perceptiva.

\- Sucede algo Sebas-chan?- le pregunto con preocupación

\- Dije algo malo?- pregunto Phoebe confundida

\- Ocurrió algo con Jill Sempai?- insistió Asaine acercándose, Sebastian solo se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar

\- Las conduciré con el señor Knox- murmuro Sebastian con algo de amargura en su voz- en este momento Jill no puede recibirlas, les agradecería que no insistieran en ese aspecto

\- Sucede algo con Ronald?!- exclamo la recién llegada- Asa-chan dime que no sucedió nada!

\- Por aquí por favor- les indico Sebastian llevándolas a la habitación de Ronald

\- Ronny cielo que sucedió contigo?!- exclamo Phoebe al ver al rubio herido y en cama

\- Phoebe!- exclamo este sorprendido- que haces aquí?

\- Como que "que hago aquí" tonto!

\- Que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Asaine, pero al voltear la mirada hacia Sebastian se percato de que la mirada de este se veía sombría, hizo una reverencia y se retiro

\- Asa-chan- la llamo Ronald- no cuestiones a Sebastian en estos momentos, debe de estar pasando por un momento difícil , pero no lo culpo después de todo.

Ronald se incorporo un poco en la cama, su mirada se veía fastidiada, como si hubiera recibido un gran golpe y estuviera decepcionado. Miro a ambas chicas, y les conto lo sucedido durante la noche con aquella demonio.

\- Se llevo al bebé de Jill Sempai!- exclamo Asaine sorprendida

\- Así es, es por eso que deberían de dejarla unos momentos sola… y también la razón de que Sebastian este tan sombrío

\- Ronald fuiste valiente al enfrentarte a esa demonio- le dijo Phoebe tratando de animarlo

\- llamas a esto valentía! no pude retenerla... si tan solo... si no me hubiera derrotado... tal vez no se hubiera llevado al bebé!- le reclamo Ronald apretando las colchas en sus manos

\- Jill debe de estar destrozada- murmuro Asaine

La chica se quedo meditando la historia de Ronald, una vaga idea vino a su cabeza, era ridícula pero no imposible, William había dejado el mundo shinigami cuando Grell y Ronald huyeron, posiblemente podría tener alguna conexión

\- Phoebe cuida de Ronny por mi, está bien?- le dijo Asaine saliendo de la habitación

\- A dónde vas?- le pregunto Ronald

\- No iré a molestar a Jill si es lo que te preocupa- le respondió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Avanzo por el pasillo tratando de encontrar a Sebastian, posiblemente ese pequeño dato podía serle de ayuda. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se fijo por donde iba hasta que se estampo de frente con alguien. Sus gafas cayeron en el acto.

\- Lo siento mucho- se disculpo sin levantar la mirada

\- Un gusto volver a verla señorita du Lac- le respondió el chico tendiéndole la mano- se encuentra bien?- le pregunto entregándole sus gafas

\- Jo... joven Edward!- exclamo Asaine mirándolo completamente roja después de ponerse sus gafas de nuevo.

En ese instante Madame Frances salió de la habitación la cual Edward había abandonado momentos antes. Se quedo sorprendida al ver a su hijo con aquella chica de largo cabello negro en el pasillo. La miro fijamente, tenia cierto aire infantil, pero sus gafas la hacían verse un poco más madura.

\- Supongo que esta señorita debe de ser familiar de Jill, debido a que tiene los mismos ojos verdes- dijo madame Frances amablemente

\- Madre, permíteme presentarte a Asaine Pointe du Lac- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa tierna

\- Mucho gusto madame- respondió Asaine haciendo una reverencia

\- Igualmente señorita du Lac- respondió madame Frances amablemente- Soy la marquesa Frances Middleford, esposa del marqués Alexis León Middleford.

\- Te dirigías a algún lado madre?- le pregunto Edward

\- Iré a ver como se encuentra Jill… y tal vez a charlar un poco con ella- respondió madame Frances seriamente- cuida de tu hermana un momento por favor.. si me disculpa señorita du Lac me retiro.

Jill aun estaba en brazos de su hermano cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, y después entro, Grell miro fijamente a aquella estricta mujer que días antes había querido cortar su cabello. Comprendió que deseaba charlar con Jill. Beso la frente de su hermana y salió de ahí sin decir palabra alguna, dejando a la joven shinigami acurrucada en su cama aun con el peluche en brazos.

\- Como te encuentras ahora?- le pregunto madame Frances aproximándose ella, tocando su cabeza

Jill la miro con una profunda tristeza marcada en sus ojos, Jill estaba agotada, había gastado sus energías peleando con Luna, además no había dormido absolutamente nada, y mucho menos había dejado de llorar, sentía que su cuerpo y su alma no lo soportarían mas.

Madame Frances la estrecho en sus brazos, Jill se sorprendió un poco, esa sensación que sentía era muy diferente a cuando había estado con Grell. Era como estar siendo abrazada por su propia madre.

\- Trata de relajarte pequeña- le dijo la marquesa abrazándola con ternura- haremos hasta lo imposible por encontrar al bebé

\- Me siento tan... tan encerrada!- exclamo Jill sollozando

\- Lo sé mi cielo, lo sé- la tranquilizo madame Frances- Pero escúchame Jill, siempre has sido una mujer muy fuerte… incluso te opusiste a mi cuando intente casarte con Edward, no debes dejarte vencer por esto lo entiendes.. comprendo que te duele, también yo soy madre, pero debes entender que antes que nada tu pequeño te necesita, y estando en esta habitación no lo ayudaras en nada.

Jill la miro fijamente, estaba sorprendida por aquellas palabras, madame Frances tenía razón, por más deprimida que estuviera, no podía perder el tiempo ahí acostada lamentándose, tenía que ponerse a buscar a su hijo.

Madame Frances se quedo abrazando a Jill, diciéndole palabras de consuelo como una madre haría con sus hijos.


	13. Capitulo 12

**_Capitulo 12_**

Asaine meditaba acerca de sus sospechas, tenía que decírselo a Sebastian cuanto antes o si no lo olvidaría. Se alejo de Edward argumentando que había algo que tenía que hacer y regresaría pronto, que no era necesario seguirla.

Avanzo por el pasillo apresuradamente, hasta llegar a las escaleras, Sebastian no se veía por ningún lado, bajo las escaleras esperando encontrarlo a él o alguien que le dijera dónde estaba, no conocía esa casa tan grande, y había escuchado que las mansiones eran como un enorme laberinto que a veces ni los mismos nobles conocían.

Entro por una puerta en el ala este, conforme avanzaba se dio cuenta que las paredes ya no estaban tan esplendorosamente decoradas, sino que más bien era un largo pasillo de color blanco.

Escucho ruidos en una puerta que estaba situada a la mitad del corredor, como si movieran ollas, o cosas metálicas. Se aproximo a ver quien estaba ahí, tal vez podrían ayudarla a encontrar al demonio. Cuando asomo la cabeza vio que era Sebastian el que estaba ahí de espaldas a ella, ese cuarto era ni más ni menos que la cocina, y al parecer el demonio estaba por preparar el almuerzo.

\- Maldito mocoso, ni estando enfermo o herido dejas de comer!- le reclamo Sebastian sin voltear a verla

\- A quien te refieres?- le pregunto Asaine confundida

\- Disculpe mi descortesía Asaine- san- dijo Sebastian dándose la vuelta para mirarla de frente- creí que sería su compañero Ronald, sucede algo para que haya venido hasta este lugar de la mansión?

\- Precisamente estaba buscándote- le respondió Asaine- tal vez pueda ayudarte con lo del secuestro de Alexis

\- En que podría un shinigami ayudarme en eso- respondió Sebastian irritado- se perfectamente quien se lo llevo, así que no creo que nada de lo que me diga me ayude, esto tiene que ver con un demonio, no con un shinigami- agrego dándole la espalda para seguir con los preparativos para el almuerzo.

\- Pero tal vez exista una conexión entre…- comenzó a decir Asaine

\- No es momento de jugar al detective my lady- le dijo Sebastian tratando de cortar con esa conversación, que podría saber un shinigami acerca de los planes de un demonio- Los shinigamis no causan más que problemas- murmuro

\- Jill Sempai también es un shinigami- murmuro Asaine molesta por escuchar eso- Así como William también lo es

Sebastian soltó el cucharon repentinamente al escuchar el nombre de William.

\- Que tiene que ver el en esto?- le pregunto Sebastian a Asaine

\- Will salió del mundo shinigami al mismo tiempo que Ronald y Grell Sempai huyeron- respondió Asaine- no es normal para alguien como William abandonar el trabajo así de repente, sin ninguna razón de poder, debido a que detesta trabajar horas extra.

Sebastian miro fijamente a Asaine después de estas palabras, inmediatamente se le vino a la memoria aquel encuentro con aquel shinigami y Luna en la ciudad. Había olvidado eso porque no lo consideraba importante, después de todo creyó que solo lo había hecho por molestar al pelirrojo, pero ahora que se detenía a pensarlo se suponía que Will no toleraba a los demonios, en cambio que día había abrazado e incluso besado a Luna.

\- Sucede algo?- pregunto Asaine confundida

\- Posiblemente … tal vez esto no es solo el plan de un demonio

\- Entonces crees que Will tiene algo que ver

\- Tendría lógica.. William está tratando de castigar a Jill, por esa razón Ronald la ayudo a huir y la trajo conmigo cuando se entero de su embarazo.

\- Para que crees que Will quiera al bebé?- pregunto Asaine

\- Para atraer a Jill hacia él, posiblemente en cuanto logre capturarla, matara a Alexis… aunque…

\- Aunque?

\- Luna había mencionado darle una familia a su pequeña ama con un hermoso bebé.

\- Will formo una alianza con esa demonio- murmuro Asaine

Sebastian salió de la cocina de inmediato, en el pasillo se encontró con Tanaka, al cual dejo a cargo de servir el almuerzo. Ya que el tenia que comunicarle a Ciel de inmediato aquella nueva pista que tenían.

\- Debe comunicárselo a lady Sutcliff también- le sugirió el anciano- Después de todo ella está destrozada en estos momentos, posiblemente sus noticias la animen un poco.

Sebastian subió seguido de Asaine, entro en la sala de descanso, dedujo que la marquesa estaba con Jill, ya que Grell estaba en la sala mirando por la ventana. Edward se puso de pie al ver que Asaine había llegado con el mayordomo, al cual miro con molestia.

\- La he escoltado hasta la sala my lady- le dijo Sebastian a Asaine - Procure no perderse de nuevo, ya que lord Edward parece haber estado preocupado por usted.

Asaine entendió de inmediato que Sebastian intentaba guardar apariencias, por lo que le siguió la corriente. Se aproximo a Edward mirándolo con ternura.

\- De verdad estabas preocupado por mi?

\- Es deber de un caballero velar por que una dama este segura- respondió Edward sonrojándose levemente ante la mirada de Asaine

\- Bocchan!- lo llamo Sebastian

\- Has descubierto algo nuevo?- le pregunto Ciel tranquilamente

\- así es

Ciel se sorprendió ante esta respuesta, a pesar de que su mayordomo estaba afectado por el secuestro de su hijo, no había dejado de ser eficiente como siempre, y ahora tenía una nueva pista sobre el paradero de Alexis.

Ciel salió de la sala seguido por Sebastian. Ambos entraron al despacho para poder charlar acerca de lo que Sebastian había averiguado.

\- Y bien? Acaso sabes porque esa demonio se llevo a Alexis

\- Parece que Bocchan está preocupado por el hijo de un simple mayordomo

\- Es solo que no me gusta ver a Jill en ese estado tan deprimente. Ahora dime qué fue lo que averiguaste!

\- Solo son sospechas Bocchan, posiblemente ese shinigami de la ciudad tenga una alianza con Luna

\- Que es lo que buscaría aliándose con una demonio traicionera

\- A Jill- respondió Sebastian tranquilamente- Ese shinigami no descansara hasta atrapar a Jill y llevarla de regreso al mundo shinigami para imponerle un castigo por haber traicionado a los suyos.

\- Si busca a Jill, entonces que ganaría con llevarse a bebé

\- Esta casi seguro de que ella no se quedara con los brazos cruzados… por ahora solo tenemos esa pista Bocchan, y la seguridad de que no intentaran matar a Alexis, al menos por ahora.

\- Deberías de decirle al menos eso a Jill, supongo que saber que su hijo aun está con vida le sentara bien en este momento.- Ciel suspiro mirando hacia la ventana- Sebastian, has todo lo posible por recuperar a tu hijo cuanto antes.. si ellos ven que su plan no funciona, puede que llegue a matar al bebé…- Ciel volteo a ver a Sebastian, este tenía un semblante serio- si necesitas una orden para comenzar a actuar de inmediato te la daré Sebastian.

Sebastian lo miro con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro, después de todo, como mayordomo no se le estaba permitido actuar impulsivamente. Pero ahora que Ciel le había dicho que recuperara a su hijo, podría marcharse después de comunicarle a Jill aquel pequeño rayo de esperanza para ella.

\- Jill!- la llamo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la shinigami

Jill lo miro con sorpresa, aun estaba en brazos de la marquesa, la cual también miro al mayordomo seriamente.

\- Sucede algo?- le pregunto la marquesa a Sebastian

\- estoy casi seguro que Alexis aun está vivo!- le dijo a Jill acercándose a ella

\- como lo sabes?!- le pregunto Jill sorprendida

Sebastian le explico sus conclusiones acerca de Luna y William, también le conto aquello que había sucedido en la ciudad aquel día que habían ido de compras.

Jill se levanto de inmediato de la cama, se aproximo a uno de los cajones de su guardarropa, y saco de él sus prendas que habitualmente vestía, blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo, camisa blanca de vestir y pantalones cortos.

\- Que piensas hacer- le pregunto madame Frances sorprendida

\- Iré a recuperar a mi hijo.. si William está involucrado le juro que se arrepentirá

\- Jill aun estas muy débil como para enfrentarte a él- le dijo Sebastian

\- Acaso piensas que te dejare ir solo!- le reclamo la shinigami con lagrimas en los ojos- Sebastian… Alexis también es mi hijo!

Sebastian la miro con preocupación, y con rápido movimiento, causo que Jill dejara de hablar dejándola inconsciente mientras la sostenía en brazos, madame Frances lo miro con sorpresa por esta acción.

\- Aceptare mi castigo cuando regrese con Alexis en brazos!- se disculpo Sebastian- Razonar con ella hubiera sido imposible- agrego recostando a Jill en la cama.

\- Márchate!- le ordeno madame Frances mirándolo decidida- no te atrevas a volver sin Tu hijo me entiendes- Agrego sonriéndole retadoramente

\- Así será- respondió Sebastian haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

Madame Frances lo observo hasta que se marcho, después acomodo a Jill en su cama, y la cubrió con las mantas. Rezando por que el mayordomo pudiera regresar con el pequeño.


	14. Capitulo 13

**_Capitulo 13_**

Jill recobro la conciencia poco después, estaba sola en la habitación, al parecer madame Frances la dejo sola para permitirle descansar, se llevo la mano a la nuca, aun estaba un tanto adolorida por el golpe de Sebastian, pero sospechaba que había tratado de medir su fuerza con ella.

\- -Lástima que no usaste la fuerza suficiente- murmuro levantándose de la cama y cambiándose el vestido por sus ropas, después de esto se colgó la katana a la cintura, poniéndose sus gafas, abrió la ventana y salió por ella, guiándose por la energía de Sebastian a través del bosque.

Al parecer no duro demasiado inconsciente, Sebastian estaba cerca podía sentirlo, Jill aumento la velocidad con la que avanzaba, sin querer tropezó con una raíz de un árbol bastante salida.

Esperaba sentir un duro golpe contra el piso, pero cuando miro bien, se encontraba en brazos de Sebastian. El cual la había detenido antes de que se golpeara.

\- -Debí suponer que nada te detendría- le dijo bajándola al piso- que no estabas inconsciente?

\- -Resisto más que los humanos- respondió Jill alejándose un par de pasos- así que, si quieres dejarme inconsciente de verdad déjate de sentimentalismos conmigo y atácame con fuerza

\- -Veo que a pesar de tu debilidad por las heridas, aun eres bastante fuerte- suspiro Sebastian con resignación- aun así considero peligroso el hecho de que acompañes en esta misión

\- -Por favor no digas eso- murmuro Jill agachando la mirada- No podemos dejar al bebé con esa demonio- agrego llorando de coraje- Sebastian es _Nuestro Hijo!_ Por favor no me pidas que no luche a tu lado por tratar de recuperarlo

\- -Aun no estoy seguro si el shinigami William tiene algo que ver o no.. no quiero perderte a ti también, si te captura te llevara de regreso al mundo shinigami.. sabes que no puedo ayudarte en ese lugar.

\- -Sebastian escúchame.. en este momento nuestra principal preocupación es Alexis, nuestro bebé lo entiendes. Me hare cargo de Will de ser necesario.

\- -Jill…

\- -Sebastian entiende.. debo ir… no sé cómo, pero escucho llorar a Alexis, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero mi bebé me necesita… siento que está llorando en estos momentos…

El bebé llevaba mucho tiempo llorando, Selene estaba cansada de él, e incluso cubría sus oídos con sus manos.

\- -Porque algo tan pequeño es tan escandaloso!- se quejo- Luna haz que se callé.. ya me tiene harta!

Luna intento calmarlo, no entendía del todo que es lo que podía molestar a ese bebé, estaba limpio, e incluso había comido un poco, no tenía razones para llorar.

William estaba intentando leer un poco, ahora que tenían al bebé, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la madre fuera directo a su trampa.

\- -Está comenzando a cansarme- se quejo Luna

\- -Esta así solo porque extraña a su madre- murmuro William

\- -Tal vez deberías de cuidarlo tu

\- -Aleja a ese engendro de mi vista, no hay nada mas repúgnate que un ser mitad demonio mitad shinigami- se quejo William mirando al bebé en brazos de Luna

\- -Luna estoy harta… cállalo, o deshazte de el!

\- -Selene sama, usted lo quería cuanto antes no es así.. entonces deberá cuidarlo- le dijo Luna entregándole el bebé a Selene

\- -Te dije que es muy ruidoso, no lo quiero!- se quejo soltándolo

William tomo a bebé en sus brazos antes de que este tocara el suelo, miro molesto a la niña y a la demonio.

\- -Acaso no entienden que lo necesitamos vivo!- les grito severamente, misteriosamente el pequeño ceso su llanto estando en brazos de Will

Luna lo miro burlonamente, pero repentinamente el semblante de la demonio se volvió serio, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo carmesí, se puso de pie sonriendo con malicia

\- -Es hora- susurro llevándose una mano a la cara, parecía disfrutar ese momento, pero a will no le importaba, el solo necesitaba capturar a la madre.

Sebastian y Jill llegaron en un santiamén, estaban ahora al pie de una enorme mansión, casi tan grande como la mansión principal de los Phantomhive. Sebastian busco con la mirada cualquier trampa de Luna, pero al parecer la zona estaba despejada.

Entraron a la sala, Jill desenfundo su katana, y estudio la zona, hasta sus oídos llego el sonido del llanto de su bebé.

\- -Alexis!.- Exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos tratando de ir en dirección en la cual se escuchaba el llanto

\- -Espera. La detuvo Sebastian- puede que sea una trampa

\- -Vaya.. parece que la joven shinigami ha traído a Kalipso hacia mí? - se escucho la voz de Luna, la cual intento usar uno de sus hechizos nuevamente en Sebastian

Este simplemente uso su energía demoniaca para alejar los poderes de Luna, no volvería a caer en esa trampa dos veces.

\- -Donde esta mi hijo?!- le reclamo Jill molesta

\- -Si tanto deseas saberlo… por qué no vienes a buscarlo.. shinigami?- le respondió Luna riéndose a carcajadas

Jill se molesto ante este reto, y corrió hacia el corredor por el cual se escuchaba la voz de Luna. Sebastian la siguió tratando de detenerla, sabía que eso era una trampa de Luna. Se adentro en el obscuro y largo pasillo, sin percatarse que en ese momento.. también el había caído en la trampa.

Recorrió el largo corredor… guiándose con la risa de Luna, la obscuridad de aquel pasillo se vio interrumpida por la luz de una puerta abierta, la atravesó de inmediato, llegando a un enorme salón con grandes ventanales de cristal, la estancia estaba iluminada por un par de enormes candelabros, los cuales, le daban a aquel enorme espacio un ligero color dorado

En mitad del salón había una cuna. Jill se aproximo corriendo hacia ella, creyendo que podría encontrar a su bebé. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que aquella cuna se desvanecía ante sus ojos, no era más que otra ilusión de Luna. Su alma se vino abajo. Sentía una terrible frustración y opresión en su pecho.

Escucho pasos a sus espaldas, estos resonaron en todo el salón, Jill volteo la mirada, creyendo que era Sebastian que acababa de darle alcance. Se quedo helada al ver a aquella figura que se aproximaba con pasos firmes y seguros.

\- -William?- exclamo Jill con miedo

Repentinamente recibió un golpe proveniente de aquella cortadora de hojas que Will usaba de Death Scythe. Jill no pudo ponerse de pie de inmediato, ya que varios ataques consecutivos la arrojaban de nueva cuenta el piso.

Jill bloqueo uno de los ataques con su katana. Mientras miraba a Will desafiantemente.

\- -Ha pasado mucho tiempo no crees Jill Sutcliff, has estado 6 meses de fugitiva sin recibir un castigo adecuado a tu falta.

\- -También tienes que ver en todo esto?- le pregunto Jill , a lo que Will respondió simplemente con un golpe aun más fuerte que los anteriores

Jill intento combatir con William, pero su debilidad, sus heridas del día anterior, y su preocupación por su hijo, no la dejaban concentrarse en absoluto. Desventaja que William aprovecho de inmediato. Ataco a Jill con todas sus fuerzas, el golpe lanzo a Jill por el suelo, quedado casi inconsciente en el momento.

\- -Ahora vendrás conmigo Jill Sutcliff- murmuro atando las manos de la shinigami con una cuerda fuerte- el verdugo aguarda por ti, ya después me hare cargo de tu pequeño engendro

\- -Aléjate de Alexis!- le reclamo Jill en un susurro

William se enfureció ente esto, y abofeteo fuertemente a Jill, la cual perdió el conocimiento ante ese fuerte golpe.

Sebastian avanzo por ese largo pasillo, esperando poder darle alcance a Jill, una luz ilumino el final del pasillo repentinamente, atravesó aquel umbral, llegando hasta un amplio salón, iluminado con unas grandes arañas que colgaban del techo.

Al parecer estaba desierto, avanzo un par de metros hacia el interior de aquel enorme salón. Buscando a Jill, o alguna señal de movimiento. Se escuchaba el eco de la voz de Luna, pero no lograba localizarla, aquella demonio sabia como ocultarse.

\- _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…_ _London bridge is falling down…_ \- se escuchaba el eco cada vez mas fuerte- _My fair Lady!-_ termino Luna golpeando a Sebastian por la espalda con el boken.

Sebastian se alejo un par de metros de ella, impulsándose con las manos antes de caer al piso. Miro a Luna con furia, al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

\- -Donde esta mi hijo? – le pregunto tratando de guardar la compostura

\- -Deberías de preocuparte más por ti Kalipso- le dijo Luna atacando de nuevo, esta vez Sebastian la detuvo con los cuchillos de plata- Quien hubiera pensado que vendrías a mi- suspiro Luna- Porque sigues negando lo nuestro, poniendo de excusa que vienes por tu hijo- agrego acercando su rostro al de Sebastian, tomándolo por sorpresa, logro robarle un beso al demonio

Sebastian le respondió con un ágil ataque, Luna arremetió contra él, pero este la esquivo de inmediato, y se coloco a sus espaldas, sujetando la mano con la que Luna sostenía el boken con su mano derecha, y amenazándola con los cuchillos en la izquierda.

\- -Crees que ese ataque tan débil me derrotaras- le dijo Luna tratando de zafarse, pero Sebastian la obligo a soltar el boken.

\- -Donde están Jill y mi hijo?

\- -Y crees que te lo diré?

\- -Si no deseas que tu tersa piel este llena de cicatrices, mas te vale hacerlo… ahora deshaz tu hechizo, y muéstrame lo que ocultas

Luna intento liberarse sin éxito, no tuvo otra opción más que hacer lo que Sebastian quería, deshizo el sello del hechizo, al momento una fuerte barrera se desvaneció frente a el, dejando a la vista un salón incluso más amplio que el había visto en un principio. Al otro lado del salón diviso a Jill, inconsciente y herida en brazos de aquel shinigami, el tal William, el cual la tenia atada de las muñecas.

Sebastian miro a William con furia, en ese momento Luna aprovecho para escaparse de el. Se alejo un par de metros, a un rincón que quedaba en sombras.

\- -Que interesante espectáculo tenemos aquí!- exclamo divertida- vaya que tu shinigami no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo Kalipso, mira que jugar de esa manera con William.

Sebastian la miro con furia, después dirigió su mirada hacia Will, y a la inconsciente Jill en sus brazos. Estaba por atacarlo, pero el llanto de Alexis llamo su atención, ya no se escuchaba tan alejado como antes.

\- -Alexis!- exclamo Sebastian rebuscando con la mirada, localizando a su hijo en brazos de aquella pequeña niña, la cual era el ama de Luna.

\- -Luna… estoy cansada, esta cosa es muy escandalosa, no ha dejado de llorar en todo este momento. – se quejo Selene- has que se callé!- le ordeno

Luna tomo al bebé en brazos, causando una molestia mayor de parte de Sebastian., el bebé no dejaba de llorar, Sebastian podía identificar el miedo en el llanto de su bebé, el miedo y la necesidad de estar con sus padres, Alexis sabia que ambos estaban ahí, y no entendía por qué ninguno se había acercado a él, es por ello que los llamaba con su llanto.

\- _No te preocupes Alexis... estoy aquí, tu papá está aquí... no dejare que te hagan daño_ \- pensó Sebastian, planeando un modo de arrebatárselo a Luna.

Jill comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, sentía un fuerte ardor en la mejilla debido a aquella fuerte bofetada que Will le había dado. Escuchaba ecos del llanto de su bebé.

\- -Alexis- susurro con dificultad- mi pequeño- agrego abriendo los ojos.

Se vio a si misma atada de las manos, y el brazos de William, estaba por protestar algo, pero se percato que el llanto de su hijo ahora era más claro. Jill lo busco con la mirada, su bebé estaba desesperado y asustado. Finalmente lo encontró, aquella niña de cabello negro y rizado, le estaba entregando su bebé a aquella maldita demonio.

Jill intento escapar de los brazos de Will, pataleando un poco. Este soltó las piernas de Jill, pero antes de que ella pudiera alejarse de el, Will la azoto contra la pared del salón, dándole un fuerte golpe con desmedida fuerza.

Después usando su cortadora de hojas, aprisiono a Jill en la pared con las manos en alto, sometiéndola de esta manera. Sebastian estaba por atacarlo, pero una fría advertencia de Luna no hizo permanecer ahí

\- -Muévete un centímetro Sebastian.. y lo matare- le dijo amenazando a Alexis

Sebastian miro a Luna con furia, tenía sus largas uñas cerca de la garganta del bebé, ni usando todo su poder demoniaco, sería capaz de salvar a Alexis si Luna decidía atacar.

Jill por su parte, estaba adolorida debido al fuerte golpe, además, esa manera de someterla era dolorosa, sobre todo por que sus pies apenas y alcanzaban a tocar el piso, causándole dolor en sus brazos. Pero cualquier clase de sufrimiento no le importaba, ella lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era a su bebé, el cual no dejaba de llorar, miro molesta como Luna amenazaba con matarlo, y Sebastian no podía hacer nada por salvarlos a ninguno de los dos.

\- -Alexis- susurro Jill con desesperación

\- -Ese bebé es de lo que menos debes de preocuparte ahora Jill Sutcliff- le dijo William acomodándose las gafas- después de todo, la sentencia que el verdugo te dará te hará sufrir aun mas

\- -No me importa lo que hagas conmigo… pero dejen en paz a mi hijo!

William sujeto con su mano libre el cuello de Jill, haciendo algo de presión en el. Pero inmediatamente se alejo con una mueca de asco en el rostro.

\- -Ese maldito hedor a demonio que expide tu cuerpo es insoportable- murmuro Will tomando una cubeta de agua fría que estaba a un lado de Jill y arrojándola sobre ella- espero que esto ayude un poco

Jill tosió debido a aquel cubetazo tan repentino, el agua causo que sus ropas se pegaran más a su cuerpo, y William no perdió esto de vista. Sebastian lucia molesto, pero el llanto de Alexis le recordó en que delicada situación se encontraba.

William tomo a Jill fuertemente de la barbilla, haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de dolor. La obligo a mirarlo de una manera no muy amable.

\- -Aun no entiendo que es lo que ese demonio vio en ti- le dijo con un tono de fastidio- No eres muy atractiva, pero aun así lo cautivaste- agrego viéndola con malicia- Veamos hasta qué punto es capaz de llegar por alguien como tu- le dijo lamiendo el cuello de Jill, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a besar los labios de la shinigami. acto seguido se separo de ella y escupió al suelo- Tu cuerpo y tus labios aun tienen ese asqueroso sabor- se quejo con molestia- aunque… puede que haya una solución

Jill lo miraba con miedo, aquel sujeto que ella tenía enfrente era bastante diferente al William que ella conocía. Intento zafarse de sus ataduras, consiguiendo solamente herirse las muñecas. Sebastian por su parte estaba colérico, sus ojos emitían un destellante color carmesí, sentía deseos de asesinar a William en ese momento.

\- -Bien tal vez esto pueda llegar a quitarte el olor a demonio- dijo William sujetando la blusa de Jill de la parte de su escote, dándole un fuerte tirón hacia abajo, desgarrando ambas prendas, tanto la blusa negra, como la camisa blanca.

Jill lo miro con sorpresa, William acerco su cuerpo al de la shinigami, sin dejar de sostener la cortadora de hojas, mordió con fuerza el cuello de Jill, al tiempo que con su mano libre acariciaba la tersa piel de Jill ahora completamente a la vista.

\- -William aléjate!- le suplico Jill- por favor detente! William!

Sebastian no podía contenerse más, Luna hecho a reír ante la escena

\- -Querido Will, se que eres un amante muy apasionado, pero para hacer eso por lo menos me hubieras pedido una habitación- le dijo Luna sin dejar de carcajear

Alexis comenzó a llorar con más fuerza al escuchar las suplicas de su madre. Sabía que estaba ahí, y necesitaba su atención, no dejaría de llorar hasta conseguirla.

\- -Luna ya estoy harta de él!- le reclamo Selene- Cállalo, no ha dejado de llorar en todo el día

\- -Selene sama usted quería un bebé no es así?.. si nos quedamos con él, este atractivo hombre puede llegar a ser su padre- le dijo señalando a Sebastian

\- -Estoy cansada de escucharlo!- le reclamo- Es una orden, Mátalo para que se calle de una buena vez


	15. Capitulo 14

**_Capitulo 14_**

Jill se quedo helada al escuchar esto, al igual que Sebastian, ambos sabían que cuando había un contrato, las órdenes eran absolutas e indiscutibles.

William solo sonrió con malicia, mordiendo el cuello de Jill nuevamente, subiendo después a sus labios, pero parecía que la shinigami estaba fuera de sí.

\- Deberías de concentrarte más en ti, después de todo, no podrás hacer nada- le reclamo Will tomándola de la barbilla y besándola agresivamente

\- No dejare que lo dañen- susurro Jill sin importarle el beso

\- Que podrías hacer- murmuro William pasando su mano por la piel de Jill- debiste de pensar en el peligro que tu bebé correría antes de tenerlo- se burlo Will

Jill se disgusto de sobre manera, Luna asintió ante la orden de la niña, su hijo estaba en peligro, y ella no tenia que perder más el tiempo con los juegos estúpidos de Will. Sus ojos emitieron un destello verde brillante, al momento las cuerdas que la ataban comenzaron a romperse, haciendo uso de esa enorme cantidad de energía, le planto una patada a Will, que lo alejo a él y a su cortadora a un par de pasos de distancia de ella.

\- Te llamas a ti mismo shinigami de honor?!- le reclamo Jill rompiendo sus ataduras

Sebastian aprovecho esa situación, Luna había bajado un poco la guardia al ver a Jill desatarse, uso su energía demoniaca, y se aproximo a ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le arrebato a Alexis de sus brazos, y además, dejo inconsciente a Selene, para evitar que diera alguna otra orden que atentara contra la vida de Alexis.

El bebé se tranquilizo un poco, al escuchar los susurros de su padre que intentaban tranquilizarlo, Jill se concentro más en su pelea, al asegurarse que su hijo estaba a salvo en brazos de Sebastian.

Golpeo nuevamente a Will, con una patada, haciendo que este se arrastrara un par de metros por el suelo.

\- Ya no eres tan fuerte no es así William?- le pregunto golpeándolo de nuevo

Repentinamente Sebastian la detuvo para evitar que siguiera atacándolo, su mirada era seria, pero cuando miro a Jill se volvió algo tierna e incluso sonrió ligeramente.

\- Sebastian!- exclamo Jill intentando atacar de nuevo a Will, pero este la detuvo de nuevo

\- Tranquilízate Jill.- Le susurro seductoramente causando molestia en Will- Mira Alexis está a salvo… ahora es mi turno de sacar la basura- murmuro mirando a Will y caminando hacia él, con los ojos completamente rojos- esto me corresponde a mí, ya que solo yo puedo tocarla!

Jill estaba por protestar, pero justo en ese momento percibió por el rabillo del ojo que Luna se había lanzado al ataque. Jill bloqueo el golpe del boken con la katana.

\- Al perecer yo tendré que hacerme cargo de ella- murmuro Jill sacando su gafas azules del bolsillo, era increíble que no se hubieran roto, pero se suponía que las gafas eran incluso más fuertes que las Death Scythe- Sebastian, estarás bien con Alexis en brazos?- le pregunto colocándose las gafas frente a los ojos

\- Por supuesto que sí- respondió este con una sonrisa burlona- Puedo hacerme cargo de este shinigami, y te garantizo que Alexis no lo sentirá en absoluto

Jill le sonrió a Sebastian, después se giro hacia Luna con mirada decidida, esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Luna se saliera con la suya.

\- Pagaras por lo de anoche- le dijo fríamente a Luna, la cual simplemente miraba sin inmutarse ni un poco

Jill empuño su katana, y se lanzo al ataque, Luna lo bloqueo con el boken, después fue turno de ella, la situación de veía pareja, cada ataque de Jill era esquivado por Luna, o bloqueado, así como cada ataque que provenía de la demonio, era fácilmente evadido por Jill.

\- Veo que no eres tan débil como pensé, anoche te di una buena paliza, porque no dejas de fanfarronear pequeña shinigami, jamás podrás conmigo

\- Anoche me tomaste por sorpresa... pero te juro que esta vez no la tendrás tan fácil- le dijo Jill arremetiendo contra ella- me las pagaras por haber secuestrado a mi hijo

Luna ataco a Jill, la cual bloqueo el ataque con la katana, quedando cara a acara la una con la otra. Fue en ese instante que Jill se percato de que aquel boken tenía grabados 6 diferentes kanjis, y cada uno de ellos, era exactamente lo contrario a los de su katana.

Un vago recuerdo vino a la memoria de Jill, recordó a su padre, a su amado y cariñoso padre, aquel día que le explicaba acerca del trabajo de un shinigami. Bajo la guardia, cosa que Luna no desaprovecho, y le planto una buena patada que la envió al otro lado del salón.

Sebastian acomodo a Alexis en sus brazos, miro despreocupadamente a William, mientras se quitaba el guante de la mano derecha, con ayuda de sus dientes.

\- Bien pequeño, prepárate para ver a tu padre pelear- le dijo a Alexis sin dejar de mirar a Will.

\- No deberías de confiarte tanto alimaña- le dijo Will acomodándose las gafas, y sacudiendo su traje- es claro que estas en una terrible desventaja

\- Supongo que dirás eso por ti, ya que una mano me es suficiente para ponerte en tu lugar

William ataco con la cortadora de hojas, el ataque no iba directamente hacia Sebastian, sino que iba dirigido a Alexis. Sebastian esquivo el ataque con facilidad, se coloco a la espalda de William en un rápido movimiento, dándole un fuerte golpe en la parte baja de la espalda.

La inercia de aquel golpe provoco que sus gafas se cayeran. Sebastian le planto una patada, arrojándolo hacia la pared. Se acerco a él con una mirada seria, y un brillante color rojo en sus ojos.

\- Ya no eres tan rudo no es así?- le pregunto colocando un pie sobre el- que te sirva de lección shinigami- le dijo fríamente agachándose y sujetando a Will de la camisa y la corbata- este es mi tratamiento especial para shinigamis molestos- le dijo levantándolo del piso, y propinándole un puñetazo

Will tanteo el piso con sus manos, buscando sus anteojos, mientras que Alexis no dejaba de reír en brazos de su padre.

Jill se recupero de aquel golpe por sorpresa, arremeto contra Luna con mas velocidad y fuerza, aquella demonio solamente esquivaba aquellos ataques mientras recitaba algo en voz baja. Jill le planto un fuerte golpe, el cual la derribo, se aproximo a decirle que se rindiera, pero al momento de acercarse a Luna, una estrella brillante apareció en el piso. Había sido una trampa, y había caído en ella torpemente.

La obscuridad rodeo a Jill, parecía estar sumergida en su memoria, veía todo un poco borroso, pero eran sus recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que había olvidado, aquellos alegres días con sus padres, sus dulces, dedicados y amorosos padres.

Vio aquellos momentos en los que le enseñaban lo referente a las Death Scythe, cuando la enseñaban a combatir, aquellos momentos en los que salían juntos, los 4, paseaban, se divertían mucho.

Después, fuego, aquellas infernales flamas consumían su felicidad, se vio a ella asustada, llorando , sus padres frente a ella, formando un escudo con sus cuerpos, lo siguiente … sangre, y el cuerpo de sus padres cayendo al piso, a punto de morir.

Ahora solo veia a su hermano, ella llora aferrada del hombro de su hermano, el cual trata de consolarla y tranquilizarla.

Se libero de aquella obscuridad, su mirada lucia sorprendida, una enorme confusión atravesaba por su cabeza, Luna no dejaba de reír, tomo a Jill por el cuello y la arrojo hacia un enorme ventanal el cual se hizo pedazos de inmediato.

Sebastian escucho el ruido proveniente de la ventana rota, y vio a Jill debajo de los trozos de cristal. Estaba por aproximarse a ella, pero justo en ese momento, William encontró sus gafas, y ataco directamente a Alexis. Sebastian se movió ligeramente para protegerlo, recibiendo aquel golpe en su hombro derecho.

Will estaba por atacar de nuevo, aprovechando la guardia baja de Sebastian, pero la cortadora se estrello de lleno con aquella moto sierra roja, la cual solo un shinigami podía manejar.

\- Grell-san?!- exclamo Sebastian al verlo detener el ataque de William

\- - Que haces aquí Grell Sutcliff?- le reclamo William- Este asunto no es de tu incumbencia… ya recibirás tu un castigo adecuado a tus faltas

\- Te advertí que no dejaría que dañaras a nadie de mi familia- le respondió Grell seriamente- Este demonio y ese bebé son mi familia

William ataco nuevamente a Sebastian, ignorado a Grell, pero este lo detuvo nuevamente. Will entendió que tendría que deshacerse de Grell, así que comenzó a atacarlo, el pelirrojo solamente esquivo el ataque, y arremetió contra él.

Will tenía desventaja sobre Grell, estaba sorprendido por ir perdiendo contra aquel shinigami, al cual había derrotado hacia más de un siglo, como era posible que se hubiera fortalecido tanto en ese tiempo.

Luna observo divertida como aquel enorme ventanal caía hecho pedazos sobre Jill. Pero se percato de la presencia de aquel pelirrojo, el cual distraía a Will en sus ataques, ahora Sebastian estaba libre para atacarla a ella también.

Estaba por atacar a Sebastian con un hechizo, pero fugazmente vio como una mancha negra pasaba velozmente, colocándose entre Sebastian y ella. Era aquel shinigami rubio, aquel crio inmaduro al que le había dado una paliza la noche anterior.

\- No te acerques a ella con el bebé en brazos- le dijo a Sebastian- Deberías de ser mas responsable con tu hijo, y entender el peligro en el que puedes ponerlo estando frente a frente con esta demonio

\- Eres tu el que me llama irresponsable?- le pregunto Sebastian con un timbre burlón de voz

\- Por mas demonio que seas… no tienes idea de lo que ser padre, un bebé es más delicado que un humano promedio- le respondió Ronald mirando a Luna- Lamento tener que arruinar su baile!... espero que no te moleste que yo sea tu pareja a partir de este momento

\- Tu? serias incapaz de seguirme el paso mocoso- le respondió Luna atacándolo de frente

Ronald esquivo el ataque de Luna, Sebastian lo miro sorprendido, ya que hasta hacia unas cuantas horas, ese niño estaba postrado en una cama quejándose de sus heridas. Ahora esquivaba los ataques de Luna con facilidad.

\- Parece que mejoraste un poco mocoso- se rio Luna

\- No dejare que me tomes con la guardia baja de nuevo- le respondió Ronald- tal vez tengas un buen cuerpo y seas una sexy chica… pero no te dejare salirte con la tuya de nuevo, ni te perdonare por haber hecho llorar a Jill… ya que es como mi hermanita

\- Así que tuviste que resignarte al no poder tenerla- se burlo Luna- ahora dices que es como tu hermanita?

\- No me arrepiento de nada!- le dijo Ronald atacándola de frente

Luna salto sobre Ronald, cayendo a su espalda, y plantándole una fuerte patada, lanzándolo hacia el ventanal roto, haciendo que el shinigami cayera en el jardín

\- Parece que no aprendes de tus errores- se burlo Luna apunto de atacarlo nuevamente

Repentinamente se hizo a un lado al percatar una sombra clara lanzarse contra ella, apenas y logro a esquivarla, ya que un pequeño mechón de su cabello castaño salió volando llevado por el viento al ser cortado por aquella delgada espada, muy similar a un florete.

\- Aléjate de el vieja bruja!

\- Phoebe!- exclamo Ronald incorporándose con dificultad

\- Lo único que me faltaba… mas alimañas estorbando- se quejo Luna atacando con el boken

Phoebe lo esquivo con dificultad, pero la fuerza de Luna era muy superior a la de ella, la magnitud de aquel golpe la hizo retroceder un par de metros. Luna se rio divertida ante esto, acercándose lentamente mientras levantaba el boken sobre su cabeza para atacar. Un repentino ataque lazo a Luna hacia a un lado, Levanto la mirada creyendo que había sido obra de Ronald, pero se percato que frente a ella, estaba de pie aquella shinigami de cabello negro, la cual la miraba con seriedad, en sus manos sostenía una guadaña de larga hoja afilada en el extremo superior, y una hoja igualmente filosa pero mas pequeña en el extremo inferior del mango.

\- Veo que están deseado que los mate no es así?- dijo Luna poniéndose de pie.

\- Tienes dos opciones demonio… o dimites o peleas- le dijo Asaine acomodando sus gafas sosteniendo aquella guadaña con una sola mano.

\- Esa es la guadaña de Asaine?- murmuro Ronald con sorpresa- Menos mal que jamás la hice enojar, con esa cosa me hubiera matado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- agrego poniéndose de pie sosteniendo su brazo derecho.

\- Ronald!- lo llamo Phoebe acercándose a los cristales rotos del ventanal- Tenemos que sacarla de aquí!- agrego moviendo trozos de metal provenientes de los marcos de aquella ventana, y enormes trozos de cristal, intentado sacar a Jill de debajo de estos.

\- Sebastian llévate a Alexis de aquí!- le dijo Ronald acercándose a ayudar a Phoebe.

\- Ustedes son una maldita molestia!- exclamo Luna apunto de atacarlos, pero Asaine se interpuso

\- Tu oponente soy yo!- le dijo apuntando la hoja mayor de la guadaña hacia Luna.

Los ojos de la demonio se tornaron carmesís, mirando con furia a Asaine, tendría que deshacerse de aquellos inútiles estorbos, si quería recuperar al bebé, al carajo el trato con William, mataría en ese momento a esos tres, y después asesinaría a Jill.

Jill sentía dolor en su cuerpo, varios de los cristales de aquel ventanal se habían incrustado en su piel, y algunos otros le habían causado heridas de diferente profundidad. Sentía un gran peso sobre ella, intento levantarse, pero una punzada de dolor en la pierna y en el brazo le impidieron hacer cualquier movimiento. Sintió un tibio y pegajoso liquido brotar del origen de estas punzadas. Volvió a dejarse caer bocabajo para aminorar un poco el dolor.

\- Esto no puede ser nada bueno- murmuro en voz baja para ella misma.

Repentinamente, sintió que el peso en su espalda disminuía, escucho como retiraban el metal retorcido, y múltiples trozos de vidrio. Sintió su cuerpo libre, y dos pares de brazos la ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Volteo a mirar a aquellos que la habían sacado.

\- Phoebe…Ronald que están haciendo aquí?- les pregunto con dificultad.

\- Fueron unos tontos al venir ustedes solos- le reclamo Ronald- Si nos hubieran dicho que sabían dónde estaba Alexis, no los hubiéramos dejado combatir a ambos.

\- Alexis- susurro Jill- Donde... donde esta mi bebé?- pregunto Jill con dificultad

\- Esta seguro en brazos de su padre- respondió Phoebe- Grell-Sempai está peleando con William, y Asa-chan está peleando contra la demonio que secuestro al bebé

Jill se alejo un par de pasos de ellos, alejándose de su apoyo, nuevamente punzadas de dolor invadieron su cuerpo, sobretodo su pierna y su brazo, sintió la sangre resbalar por su abdomen.

\- Ese maldito de William- susurro inaudiblemente al ver su blusa y su camisa rasgadas- Escuchen, apoyen a Grell si es necesario- les dijo a los dos shinigamis mientras tomaba su katana del piso- Asaine no podrá contener la fuerza de Luna, estén listos para huir de ser necesario.

\- No podemos marcharnos así sin más!- protesto Phoebe

Jill no pudo responder, justo en ese momento, Luna ataco a Asaine, causando que esta soltara su guadaña, después de un golpe la lanzo volando hacia ellos. Jill la detuvo con su cuerpo, lanzando un gemido de dolor al sentir el duro golpe.

\- Perdóname Jill-Sempai- se disculpo Asaine haciendo una mueca de dolor

\- Gracias por haber venido a ayudarme- le respondió Jill sonriendo avanzando un par de pasos para encarar a Luna.

\- Es aburrido que mis oponentes sean tan débiles- bostezo la demonio

\- Tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente

\- Debes estar loca para querer encarame en tu situación actual, si no puedes vencerme estando completamente sana... que te hace pensar que lo harás estando así de herida.

\- No me subestimes!- le respondió Jill avanzando lentamente

Luna vigilo a Jill con sumo cuidado, la shinigami estaba herida completamente, era obvio que no podría hacer mucho en ese estado, bostezo aburrida de la situación, bajando momentáneamente la guardia, en ese momento, Jill se lanzo al ataque.

\- Esto es solo el principio maldita demonio!- exclamo Jill atacando repetidamente, obligando a Luna a esquivar, sin oportunidad de atacar.

Ronald, Asaine y Phoebe observaron la batalla, esperando el momento justo para atacar también ellos, el cual no demoro en llegar.

Grell combatió con William, tenía un asunto pendiente con él, de un golpe lo lanzo contra una pared, se aproximo lentamente a él, dejando la moto sierra de lado. Se inclino frente a Will, y le planto una fuerte bofetada

\- Esto es por hacer sufrir a una dama- le reclamo- y esta es por estar coqueteando con mujerzuelas- agrego plantándole otra aun mas fuerte

\- No entiendo tu estúpido comportamiento Grell Sutcliff- murmuro Will- acaso son celos?...que yo recuerde jamás demostré algún afecto por ti

\- Eres un maldito idiota!- le reclamo Grell dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe- No te mato solo por el amor que aun siento por ti

\- Deberé pensar más antes de hacerlo enojar Grell -san- murmuro Sebastian al ver que el pelirrojo había derrotado a Will

\- Tu ve y ayuda a Jill, yo me hare cargo de William- murmuro Grell tomando a William, y marchándose de ahí

Los 4 rodearon a Luna, y atacaron simultáneamente con su respectiva Death Scythe, Luna los vio detenidamente, no podía contraatacar a los 4, había gastado demasiada energía en hacer hechizos, que casi no podría combatir.

En el último instante, salto sobre los 4 shinigamis, se aproximo a su joven ama que aun yacía inconsciente, y la tomo en brazos.

\- Esto no se quedara así malditos shinigamis!- exclamo molesta

Sebastian sacó algunos cuchillos de su frac, y los lanzo contra Luna, la cual logro esquivarlo, pero no por completo, uno de los cuchillos hirió la mano con la que sostenía el boken dejándolo caer antes de desaparecer con Selene en su espalda.

\- Esto no quedara así demonio- susurro Jill antes de caer inconsciente

\- Sempai- exclamo Asaine sosteniéndola

\- Jill!- exclamo Sebastian acercándose a ella- estas demasiado débil, susurro quitándose su saco pasando a Alexis de un brazo a otro, y cubriendo con el a Jill.

\- Yo llevare a Alexis- le dijo Asaine tomando al bebé.- Así podrás llevar a Jill- Sempai mas fácilmente

Sebastian la miro con algo de sorpresa, pero finalmente asintió, y le entrego al bebé a Asaine. Tomando posteriormente a Jill cargándola en su espalda.

Ronald se aproximo al sitio donde Luna había escapado, tomando el boken que había dejado caer. Regreso con el grupo, se tambaleaba debido a la debilidad, Phoebe se aproximo a el para evitar que se desvaneciera.

\- Regresemos a la mansión- murmuro Sebastian- todos aquí necesitan un descanso- agrego saliendo al jardín por la ventana rota. Seguido de Asaine con Alexis en brazos, después de Phoebe, y Ronald.


	16. Capitulo 15

**_Capitulo 15_**

Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por Tanaka, Sebastian llevo a Jill de inmediato a su habitación, recostándola en su cama para limpiar y vendar sus heridas. La miraba dormir apaciblemente, su rostro se veía relajado, la shinigami se había quedado inconsciente a mitad del camino, justo después de asegurarse que su hijo estaba seguro en brazos de Asaine.

Asaine entro después que Sebastian curo las heridas de Jill, el pequeño Alexis estaba chupando su manita, se veía mucho más tranquilo al sentirse en un lugar familiar y seguro para él.

\- Sucede algo Asaine-san?- le pregunto Sebastian mientras le ponía un camisón de dormir a Jill

\- Solo quería ver como estaba Sempai- respondió Asaine entregándole el bebé a Sebastian- me alegro que todo haya salido bien y que Alexis este seguro con ustedes de nuevo

\- Gracias a su apoyo lady Asaine

\- No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo Asaine sonrojada- Quería despedirme de Sempai

\- Despedirse my lady?

\- Tengo que regresar al mundo shinigami- respondió Asaine- espero que no te moleste que Phoebe se quede aquí, insiste en ayudarte a cuidar a Ronald, al menos no tendrías que preocuparte por el

\- Será una lástima que tenga que abandonar la mansión, en cuanto a su amiga, es bienvenida, siempre y cuando no sea tan problemática como el joven Knox

\- Por favor cuida de ella también, te prometo que no dará muchos problemas

Sebastian acompaño a Asaine a la salida de la mansión, aun con Alexis en brazos.

\- Prometo volver pronto… solo debo arreglar unas cosas, y regresare por Phoebe

Asaine desapareció de la vista de Sebastian en poco tiempo, regreso al interior de la mansión, para ponerse al corriente con sus labores, miro a Alexis con ternura, el pequeño aun chupaba su manita, y miraba con atención a su padre.

Jill se encontraba en una casa rodeada por muchos árboles, aquella era la casa en la que vivía con Grell en el mundo shinigami, se vio a si misma jugando, era una niña de 5 años, jugando con su hermano mayor en el jardín. Grell tenía cerca de 16 años, aun así, era muy responsable y atento cuando de su pequeña hermana se trataba.

En ese momento, ambos fueron llamados desde el interior de la casa, Jill miro en dirección a la entrada, y vio ella a dos personas de pie, llamándolos... Una mujer, de cabello largo y rojo como el de su hermano, era una mujer alta, casi tanto como ella siendo adulta.

El hombre que estaba a su lado, paso un brazo por los hombros de ella, tenía el cabello azul, un poco más obscuro que el de Jill, su complexión era fornida, sus brazos se veían fuertes. Ambos usaban gafas, y sus ojos eran verdes y amarillo.

Los volvieron a llamar, a lo que Jill corrió hacia ellos, siendo recibida por los brazos de el

\- Otosan!- exclama Jill abrazándolo, el la cargo en sus brazos

\- Bienvenidos a casa- susurra Grell- Otosan, Okasan

Ella le revolvió el cabello a Grell, sonriéndole con ternura maternal.

\- Regresamos a casa- respondió besando la frente de Jill y la de Grell

\- Oniichan... sigamos jugando- dijo Jill, su padre la deposito en el piso

\- No se alejen demasiado- les dijo su madre- puede ser peligroso

\- Estaremos bien- respondio Jill corriendo hacia los arboles

\- Grell… tú debes cuidar muy bien de tu hermana me entiendes?- le dijo su madre de manera suplicante

\- Demo!...Okasan no se cómo hacerlo

Ella los vio alejarse para jugar cerca de los arboles, los miraba con preocupación, como toda buena madre, era muy protectora con sus hijos, sin importar que estos fueran más fuertes que un ser humano.

\- Rosette, no deberías de ser tan sobreprotectora… ve como se divierten los dos juntos en los arboles

\- Alexis... tu eres un padre mas protector que yo- le respondió jalando las mejillas de el

\- Pero solo cuando debo serlo- se defendió este besando los labios de su esposa con ternura

… … … … … … … … … …

Jill abrió los ojos, una dulce sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, inconscientemente un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas

\- Otosan… Okasan- susurro con ternura, en ese momento, Sebastian entro a la habitación con Alexis en brazos

\- Te encuentras mejor ahora?- le pregunto

\- Al ver a nuestro hijo seguro en tus brazos puedo sentirme mas tranquila- respondió Jill

\- Que es lo que causa entonces esas cristalinas lagrimas en tus mejillas?

\- Tuve un sueño, y recordé los rostros que había olvidado casi por completo- susurro Jill, en ese momento Alexis estiro sus manitas hacia ella, y Jill lo tomo en brazos- estoy tan feliz de que estés bien- le dijo al pequeño- Hubiera muerto si algo malo te pasaba

El pequeño dejo de chupar su manita y se aferro del camisón de Jill tirando insistentemente de el, dándole a entender a su madre que tenía hambre.

\- Iré a terminar unos asuntos pendientes- le dijo Sebastian besando los labios de Jill- necesitas tiempo a solas con el

\- Gracias - susurro Jill agradecida, después acaricio la nariz de Alexis, y descubrió su pecho para darle de comer. Alexis comenzó a beber con desesperación, pero Jill lo tranquilizo tarareando su canción de cuna- Alexis...- dijo en un tierno susurro.- Llevas el nombre de mi padre… él estaría tan orgulloso de ello

William despertó en su departamento, estaba recostado en su cama, y sus heridas estaban limpias y vendadas. Además de ello, había un vaso de agua y un par de analgésicos en la mesita de noche, al lado de su cama.

Se incorporo lentamente, sintiendo aun lago de dolor en sus brazos y espalda. Estaba preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta ahí, hasta que la respuesta entro por su puerta. Grell, aquel shinigami pelirrojo y problemático, acababa de entrar llevando consigo una taza de té para él.

\- Veo que por fin despertaste- le dijo Grell colocando la taza en la mesita de noche

\- Que haces aquí?- le pregunto molesto

\- Deberías de agradecerme haberte traído hasta tu departamento… de haberte dejado en aquella mansión, Sebastian te hubiera matado

\- No necesitaba de tu ayuda- dijo Will cortantemente, levantándose de la cama para ir a la cocina

Mientras caminaba sintió dolor en su espalda nuevamente, su torso estaba desnudo, y una venda lo rodeaba.

Se acerco a la alacena, sacando se ella una botella de cristal, con un liquido dorado, Grell se acerco a el, preocupado por sus heridas. Will saco dos vasos pequeños de cristal, y los lleno con el contenido de la botella hasta la mitad.

\- Toma esto como agradecimiento, puedes marcharte después de que lo bebas- dijo Will bebiendo el suyo de un solo sorbo

\- Que es esto?.- Pregunto Grell al sentir el fuerte aroma a alcohol de aquel liquido

\- Es solo tequila Grell, simplemente bébelo y deja de hacer preguntas

Grell le dio un sorbo al vaso, haciendo una mueca de asco, esa cosa, el tequila, tenía un sabor muy fuerte, y además quemaba la garganta. Grell no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, lo más fuerte que había tomado era solamente sake, o algo de vino de Inglaterra, pero nunca nada tan fuerte como eso que ahora tenía en manos. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa.

\- Lo lamento, es más de lo que puedo tomar- se disculpo Grell

\- No digas tonterías Grell, simplemente nos sabes como beberlo- le dijo Will tomando el vaso y bebiéndoselo de un sorbo- lo ves, es así de sencillo- agrego Will poniéndose de pie con el vaso en la mano, pero un fuerte dolor en los músculos lo hizo soltar el vaso, el cual se hizo añicos al caer al suelo.

Grell se aproximo de inmediato a Will, y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Sus ojos denotaban mucha preocupación por el moreno, dejando de lado las rencillas que tenia con él.

\- Porque estas siendo tan amable?. Le pregunto Will con dificultad

\- Shhh- lo silencio Grell colocando su dedo índice en los labios de Will- a veces es muy difícil entender las cosas que hace una dama enamorada- le respondió Grell ayudándolo a volver a la habitación y ayudándolo a recostarse nuevamente

\- Grell… esta vez exageraste con esos golpes... cuando fue que te volviste tan fuerte?- se quejó llevando una mano a su hombro

\- No conoces la verdadera fuerza de una dama William- le respondió el pelirrojo- que era lo que pasaba por tu mente para cometer tantas locuras?- le pregunto Grell limpiando la frente de Will con un pañuelo

\- Creo- murmuro Will guardando silencio por un momento- creo que me obsesione tanto con las reglas, que ya no pensaba claramente- respondió incorporándose

\- Idiota!- le reclamo Grell- ves lo que sucede cuando no haces nada más que trabajar?

\- Hacer que las reglas sean respetadas es mi trabajo Grell!- le reclamo William apretando la sabana en sus manos- Y está claro que tu hermana cometió una falta muy grave!

Grell silenció a Will nuevamente. Colocando su dedo índice en los labios de este, al tiempo que lo miraba suplicante.

\- Acaso nunca te has enamorado Will?- le pregunto en un susurro

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver!- le reclamo molesto apartando el dedo de Grell de sus labios

\- Claro que tiene mucho que ver- respondió Grell

\- No entiendo en que pueda relacionarse Grell- insistió Will irritado- a menos que me lo expliques

Grell se dio un manotazo en la frente ante la ceguera de Will.

\- Eso no se puede explicar... eso lo debes sentir- le reclamo Grell- Así- agrego besando los labios del atónito William

William alejo a Grell con un fuerte empujón, volvió a ponerse de pie, tratando de demostrar superioridad ante el pelirrojo.

\- De ninguna manera podre aceptar jamás que un shinigami pueda amar a un ser tan despreciable como un demonio… y mucho menos que conciba un hijo de él!- le reclamo

\- Lo aceptes o no ya sucedió William!- se defendió Grell- deberías de festejar ese milagro del amor un pequeño bebé es una bendición… y fue producto del amor que mi hermana le tiene a Sebastian… será acaso que estas celoso de el

\- De un demonio? Jamás!- dijo Will haciendo una mueca de asco

\- Tal vez lo entiendas cuando ames a alguien

\- Entenderlo cuando ame?- susurro Will levantando una ceja- lo lamento pero te aseguro que ese milagro del que hablas no existe.. a menos que puedas demostrarlo no creeré en ello- agrego acercándose a Grell, y tomándolo por los hombros lo derribo en la cama, colocándose sobre el apoyándose en sus rodillas y sus brazos.

\- Will- susurro Grell sorprendido

\- Soy tu superior Grell Sutcliff, así que yo seré el que de las ordenes- le dijo besándolo con algo de agresividad mezclada con ternura, dejo los labios de Grell, y bajo por su cuello, mordiéndolo ligeramente y besándolo con pasión… pero inmediatamente se separo de él volviendo a ponerse de pie- esto no puede ser- susurro sorprendido-yo no puedo hacer esto

\- Déjate llevar entonces- le susurro Grell abrazándolo por el cuello, recostando a William y quedando ahora él, sobre su superior, lamiendo seductoramente su cuello.

\- Ya te dije que yo sería el que daría las ordenes Grell!- le reclamo William girando en la cama, posicionándose sobre el pelirrojo.

Comenzó a besarlo de una manera mas ansiosa, al tiempo que aflojaba el listón del cuello del pelirrojo, para seguir lamiendo su cuello y su pecho. Después le retiro el chaleco a Grell, y desabotono la camisa de este, sin separar los labios de el en ningún momento

\- "en ningún momento sentí estas sensaciones con Jill"- penso William mientras desvestía al pelirrojo- "será acaso… que Grell tiene razón?"

\- Mmm Will- gimió Grell suplicantemente- no es justo que solo tú me estés desvistiendo, también yo merezco una compensación por lo que me hiciste en la ciudad- le reclamo desvistiendo al moreno- así estaremos a mano

\- Oh claro que no… esto no se compara nada con lo que te hare Grell- le dijo Will seductoramente, recostándose sobre el y mordiendo su cuello- aunque nos tome toda la noche…. Debemos averiguar si esto es a lo que llamas amor


	17. Capitulo 16

**_Capitulo 16_**

El sol comenzó a colarse por la ventana de la habitación, un molesto rayo despertó a Jill en el momento que le dio de lleno en la cara.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, incorporándose en la cama, sintió molestia en sus heridas, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, dirigió su mirada a la cuna, encontrando en ella a su hijo, balbuceando y jugando con el peluche del gato negro.

\- Buenos días pequeño- le dijo cargándolo en brazos- soy tan feliz de que no haya sido un sueño y de poder tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo

Alexis miro a su madre sonriendo, sin dejar de balbucear. Jill acerco su rostro al de su hijo, restregando su nariz con la de el.

En ese momento Sebastian entro a la habitación, trayendo consigo una bandeja de plata con algo de fruta con yogurt, y algo de leche fresca.

\- Veo que ambos madrugaron- les dijo colocando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y acercándose a Jill, abrazándola por la espalda.

Alexis comenzó a manotear al ver a su padre, dando a entender que quería que lo cargara. Sebastian miro al pequeño con una expresión divertida, tomándolo en sus brazos, para permitir que Jill comiera algo

Después del desayuno, llamaron a la puerta, Jill se sorprendió un poco.

\- Adelante - dijo tranquilamente, fue Lizzy la que asomo su cabeza por la puerta- Lizzy?!- Exclamo Jill sorprendida

\- Buaaa… me alegro de que estés bien Jill!- exclamo abrazándola- estoy tan feliz de que hayan recuperado a Alexis

Jill abrazo a Lizzy para tranquilizarla. Después se recostó en la almohada, mirando con ternura a su hijo, el cual jugueteaba en brazos de su padre.

Sebastian paso al bebé a los brazos de su madre, y se retiro de la habitación para seguir con sus labores, Alexis le sonrió al mirarlas a ambas, el pequeño se veía tan feliz y lleno de energía.

\- Debió de llorar mucho al no poder estar contigo- murmuro Lizzy sonriéndole al pequeño

\- Afortunadamente … ya está de regreso- susurro Jill tratando de dejar atrás el sufrimiento que había pasado a partir del momento que Luna se había llevado a Alexis

\- Puedo pasar?- pregunto Ciel llamando a la puerta de pronto

\- Ciel!- exclamo Lizzy

\- Adelante- le indico Jill dejando que Alexis tomara su dedo índice, y lo llevara a su boca

\- Como te encuentras?- pregunto entrando, un poco apenado

\- Afortunadamente... mucho mejor ahora que se que el esta seguro en mis brazos- respondió Jill acercando su rostro al de Alexis

\- Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien- susurro Ciel- podrías hacerme el favor de acompañarnos un momento?- le pregunto tendiendo su mano hacia ella

\- Acompañarlos?- pregunto Jill confundida, solamente vio que Lizzy sonreía, suspiro con resignación, y dejo a Alexis en brazos de Lizzy- bien. Solo, permítanme ponerme algo decente de vestir- les respondió sacando un vestido del armario

Termino de vestirse, y salió de la habitación acompañada de ambos. Lizzy se veía emocionada, y Ciel tenía esa mirada divertida que ponía cuando ocultaba algo.

Bajaron las escaleras, y entraron al comedor, lo primero que Jill percibió fueron varios listones de colores y confeti que habían arrojado cuando ella entro. Habían adornado el comedor, y organizado una fiesta, todos estaban ahí, Ronald tenía vendajes en sus heridas, y Phoebe estaba de pie a su lado. Madame Frances se aproximo a ella con una sonrisa de orgullo dibujada en sus labios.

\- Que es esto?- pregunto Jill confundida

\- Es una fiesta para celebrar que todo está bien ahora- respondió Lizzy- te gusta.. yo di la idea

\- Lizzy- murmuro Jill con una sonrisa en sus labios- _gracias_

Todos disfrutaban del agradable ambiente, Ronald comía a más no poder vigilado por Phoebe. Jill los miro con una sonrisa, preguntándose donde podía estar su hermano en ese momento. Su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato; Grell apareció en medio de todos seguido de Asaine, venia vestido con traje negro, su cabello lo tenía sujeto con una coleta que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda.

\- oniichan!- exclamo Jill acercándose a el

\- he regresado Imouto- le susurro al oído abrazándola- no te preocupes, no volverás a tener problemas con William.. pero…

\- pero?- pregunto Jill confundida

\- Jill … deberás comparecer ante una audiencia con los altos mandos del mundo shinigami- le dijo seriamente, afortunadamente todos estaban tan metidos en la celebración, que ninguno se percato de estas palabras, exceptuando a Sebastian y a los otros dos shinigamis

\- Sempai!- exclamo Ronald- acaso eso es verdad

\- Me han enviado a mi acompañado de Asaine solo a comunicarte eso.. tienes que presentarte ante ellos antes del anochecer de este día

\- Nani!- exclamo Jill- Antes de que anochezca?

\- Eso quiere decir que Jill deberá volver no es así?- pregunto Sebastian

\- Así es- respondió Asaine- Jill deberá volver al igual que Phoebe y Ronald, pero ellos no deben presentarse a audiencia.

\- Iré contigo!- dijo Sebastian firmemente

\- Pero... Sebastian!- exclamo Jill

\- No puedo dejar que regreses a ese lugar, sabiendo que es muy peligroso para ti

\- Sebastian tú tienes que permanecer aquí!- insistió Jill- tienes que proteger la mansión y a Ciel tal como está estipulado en el contrato que tienes con él!

\- Tonterías!- reclamo madame Frances uniéndose a la charla, afortunadamente no había escuchado nada acerca del mundo shinigami, pero sí de la audiencia, y que Jill tenía que irse para presentarse en ella antes del anochecer- Un hombre debe de velar por la seguridad de su esposa, aun cuando eso vaya contra cualquier contrato escrito.. así sea con la mismísima reina

\- Pe...pero!- protesto Jill

\- Sebastian ira contigo como esposo y como padre… y personalmente me hare cargo de eso entendido!

Jill estaba por seguir protestando, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta principal de la casa, Tanaka fue a recibir al invitado, conduciéndolo al comedor, sorpresivamente se trataba de Nina Hopkins.

\- Miss Nina- la saludo Lizzy

\- Lizzy-chan- la saludo ella- vaya que el embarazo te esta sentando muy bien, aunque el bebé no abulte aun en ti, luces hermosa con ese gesto maternal en tu hermoso rostro

Madame Frances le dio la bienvenida a Nina, la cual respondió cordialmente, miro a Ciel con seriedad por un momento, sonriendo con malicia juguetona.

\- Ahh el joven conde ahora es un picaron!- suspiro llevando una mano a su mejilla

\- Ahh?!- exclamo Ciel sorprendido ante el cometario

Nina se rio ante la reacción de Ciel, paseo su mirada por todo el comedor, observando que Jill estaba ahí, y sostenía un bebé en brazos.

\- Oh mi joven dama que gusto encontrarte aquí!- exclamo acercándose a Jill, poniendo especial atención en el bebé – ara!, parece que la maternidad también te sentó muy bien a ti!- le dijo abrazándola por la espalda y apretando sus senos.

\- Ni..Nina san!- exclamo Jill toda roja al sentir como Nina la tocaba

\- De verdad que tus senos crecieron debido a la lactancia de tu pequeño- le susurro al oído, después miro fijamente al bebé, notando el parecido con Sebastian. En ese momento Alexis abrió los ojos, mirando atentamente a la recién llegada- ohh mi dulce dama!- exclamo Nina apretando mas los senos de Jill y recargándose en su hombro con a expresión afligida- de todos los hombres en Inglaterra, porque concebiste un hijo de Sr. Estricto?... huye conmigo!... huyamos y eduquemos a tu hijo sin necesidad del padre.

Jill tenía una expresión de suplica, pedía ayuda con la mirada, Alexis comenzó a reír , divertido ante la difícil situación que enfrentaba su madre en ese momento.

\- Me temo que tendré que pedirle que deje de tocar de esa manera a Jill, miss Hopkins- le dijo Sebastian seriamente- ya que solo yo cuento con ese privilegio- agrego, susurrando cerca del oído de ambas

\- Nunca dejaras de ser tan sínico verdad Sr. Estricto- le reclamo Nina con una mirada molesta, a lo que Sebastian solo respondió con una falsa sonrisa amable.

\- Nina-san- la llamo Ciel- permítame mostrarle su área de trabajo- le indico a punto de salir del comedor

\- Jill!- la llamo Grell- no podemos perder mucho tiempo, aun hay que buscar que usaras para la audiencia

\- Hai- respondió Jill seriamente

\- Una audiencia.. eso suena importante!- exclamo Nina- oh mi bella dama, permíteme hacer la ropa que usaras!

\- Me gustaría más un traje elegante que un vestido- murmuro Jill- para tener algo de libertad

\- ohh mi damisela entiende que las mujeres necesitamos liberarnos… no te preocupes que yo me hare cargo!- exclamo saliendo del comedor con Jill de la muñeca, dirigiéndose a la sala de dibujo, que era donde normalmente trabajaba- muy bien empecemos con el trabajo- dijo Nina sacando una cinta para tomar medidas.

\- De..demo!

\- Sin peros mi joven dama- la silenció Nina- veamos.. ven aquí pequeño!- exclamo tomando a Alexis en brazos- de verdad que eres un bebé hermoso, agraciado con el encanto de tu madre- le dijo al pequeño con palabras dulces- es una lástima que tengas ese terrible parecido al Sr. Estricto.

En ese momento entro Lizzy, la cual venia siguiéndolas desde el comedor. Nina le entrego al bebé a ella, la cual, encantada comenzó a hacerle cariños al pequeño.

\- Me hubiera gustado verte embarazada- le dijo Nina a Jill- debiste de haberte visto hermosa con ese gesto que solo las embarazadas tienen- agrego tomando medidas de su busto.- KYA!.. de verdad que la maternidad te sentó de maravilla.. tus senos han crecido!- exclamo apretándolos de nuevo

\- De...detengase...!- exclamo Jill sintiendo dolor, sus senos estaban llenos de leche en ese momento, la presión que Nina ejercía la lastimaba demasiado.

Asaine, Phoebe, Ronald y Grell observaban ocultos detrás de la puerta, les sorprendía como esa humana trataba a Jill. Incluso Grell se había quedado sin habla.

\- Esa mujer la va a violar te lo aseguro- murmuro Ronald

\- no digas tonterías- le reclamo Phoebe

\- Vaya.. jamás me había topado con una humana así- murmuro Grell

\- Si me permiten- les dijo Sebastian llegando de pronto, asustando a los 4 shinigamis, los cuales se hicieron a un lado, entro a la habitación observando la escena – si me permiten- dijo aproximándose, separando a Jill de las garras de niña- Miss Hopkins, usted como dama debería de darse una idea de las molestias que sufre una mujer en lactancia, así que deberé pedirle que no vuelva a hacer eso con Jill.

Nina lo miro molesta, tal parecía que la enemistad entre ellos dos en lugar de disminuir aumentaba con los años. Nina termino de tomar las medidas necesarias, y hacer el boceto del traje de Jill.

\- Será un hermoso conjunto, similar al de un hombre de negocios de alta sociedad, pero también muy femenino!- exclamo dibujando velozmente

Mientras Nina trabajaba en el traje, Jill permaneció en el sofá, Alexis comenzó a llorar de pronto, manoteo un poco, después tomo el escote del vestido de su madre. Estaba claro lo que el pequeño deseaba. Sebastian le llevo una pequeña manta a Jill, para que esta pudiera tapar su pecho mientras alimentaba a Alexis.

\- He terminado!- exclamo Nina de pronto- mi dama es hora de que te lo pruebes- le dijo a Jill, un extraño brillo recorrió sus ojos

\- Yo la ayudare a vestirse miss Hopkins.. después de todo es mi deber como mayordomo

\- Un mayordomo no debe de ver la piel de una dama!- le reclamo la sastrina

\- Pero.. Sebastian y Jill son pareja- respondió Lizzy tomando a Alexis cuando este termino de comer

Eso fue una derrota para Nina. Sebastian tomo el recién confeccionado traje, y ayudo a Jill a ponérselo. Jill se miro en el espejo, sorprendida de lo que veía, era un hermoso y ligero conjunto, el saco se ajustaba a la perfección en sus senos y en la cintura. El pantalón estaba ceñido a sus piernas desde la cintura hasta la rodilla, después de iba alejando de ella, estando suelto en la parte baja. La camisa de vestir que usaba debajo se abría en un módico escote, que dejaban a la vista una pequeña porción de sus senos. Y todo eso era completado con una corbata de seda negra, con el nudo flojo par que no cubriera el escote.

\- Luces hermosa!- exclamo Nina abrazándola de nuevo

\- Jill!- la llamo Grell entrando, seguido de Ciel

\- Vaya.. es un excelente trabajo miss Nina- la alago Ciel- es excelente para la situación, pero me temo que Jill debe retirarse no es así?- pregunto mirando a Grell

\- Así es, no podemos perder más tiempo, si no nos vamos… jamás llegaremos a la hora acordada

\- Hai- dijo acercándose a Lizzy para tomar a Alexis en brazos

\- Partamos entonces- murmuro Sebastian

\- Te he dicho que debes quedarte- le reclamo Jill

\- Sebastian no puede ir en contra de una orden mía- respondió Ciel- Sebastian… mereda!.. ve con Jill y no te separes de ella en ningún momento

\- Yes my Lord!- respondió este haciendo una reverencia.

Los 6 partieron de la mansión, Jill estrechaba a su hijo en brazos, estaba demasiado nerviosa, sabía que su hijo tenía la energía de un demonio, además, sería la primera vez que un demonio entraría a ese lugar. Sintió un nudo en el estomago debido a la preocupación.

\- Sempai aún es temprano – dijo Asaine

\- En ese caso.. vayamos a casa a esperar- respondió Grell

\- Conocerás la casa en la que vivo pequeño- le dijo Jill a Alexis levantándolo un poco, pero en realidad esas palabras iban dirigidas a Sebastian.

Atravesaron un pequeño parque lleno de arboles, los 5 shinigamis rodeaban a Sebastian, intentando ocultar un poco su aroma que no pasaba desapercibido. Querían evitar algunos problemas, al menos por unos momentos. Después de todo, es la primera vez que un demonio entraba a los dominios de los shinigamis.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sebastian la observo fijamente, era una pequeña casa de dos pisos, para nada parecida a la mansión Phantomhive.

\- Es aquí? - pregunto incrédulo

\- Así es- respondió Jill mirando la expresión de Sebastian, sintiendo una ligera punzada en su pecho

\- Es algo… pequeño no lo crees?

\- Pues sinceramente lamento que no te agrade por ser mas pequeña que la mansión Phantomhive

\- Tienes razón... puede que incluso sea más pequeña que la habitación de Bocchan

Jill se molesto ente el comentario de Sebastian, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si algo hubiera partido su alma, o como si la hubieran pisoteado. De verdad aquella actitud de Sebastian la había hecho sentir mal.

\- Pues lamento que no sea de tu agrado- le reclamo Jill entrando a la casa, apunto de subir a su habitación

\- Jill!- la llamo Sebastian sosteniéndola del brazo

\- Déjame ir!- le reclamo con los ojos llorosos

\- Jill escúchame no lo decía enserio!- insistió Sebastian

\- Ahora intentas justificarte!- le reclamo Jill mirándolo molesta- Para un demonio que ha vivido en una gran mansión, supongo que esto de le hace muy poca cosa… pero te diré algo... esta fue mi casa durante toda mi vida, y estoy encantada de volver a estar aquí … de que mi hijo pueda estar en este lugar, el lugar donde crecí con mis padres y mi hermano!- agrego intentando zafarse del agarre de Sebastian- Suéltame enseguida!

\- No te dejare ir hasta que me escuches!

\- Suéltame!- insistió zafándose del agarre de Sebastian y plantándole una fuerte bofetada

Sebastian la miro con sorpresa, jamás había visto a Jill tan molesta, esa vez se había pasado con su cometario, y la había hecho sentir muy mal. Tomo su muñeca nuevamente, subió al peldaño donde Jill se encontraba, y la aprisiono entre él y la pared. La miro de una manera seductora, disculpándose de esa manera, y besando los labios de la sorprendida Jill. En ese justo momento, Alexis comenzó a reír.

Sebastian acaricio la cabeza de su pequeño, después miro a Jill la cual tenía un semblante un tanto molesto, pero estaba sonrojada. En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta, todos desviaron la mirada en esa dirección, notando que era William quien acababa de entrar.

Sebastian se puso instintivamente frente a Jill y el bebé, interponiéndose entre ellos y Will. Miro al shinigami de una manera desafiante, pero se percato que también este tenía algunas heridas, debajo de su típico traje negro, se alcanzaban a percibir algunos vendajes principalmente en el cuello. Y en la muñeca.

\- Que quieres aquí?- le pregunto Sebastian con un brillo carmesí en los ojos

\- Eso debería de preguntar yo- respondió Will con seriedad- que hace un demonio en los dominios de los shinigamis?

\- Will- susurro Jill con algo de miedo, abrazando con más fuerza a Alexis- no dejare que te lo lleves ni que le hagas daño Will!- le reclamo a su ex superior

\- No estoy aquí para eso- respondió Will serenamente, sonriendo de medio lado

\- Ahh? Will!- exclamo Grell saliendo de la cocina con un delantal puesto- Que haces aquí... creí que estabas reposando tus heridas!- le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello

\- Oniichan!- exclamo Jill sorprendida

\- Ara?... acaso no te había dicho que no tendrías problemas con Will?

\- En ese caso que hace aquí?- dijo Sebastian sin bajar la guardia

\- Nos ayudara con este problema, no es así Will?

\- Has dicho... ayudarnos?!- exclamo Jill confundida- estás loco oniichan! ... como puedes confiar en alguien así?

\- Sé que puedo confiar en el Jill… y ayudarnos es una manera de decir "lo siento estaba equivocado" no es así Will?

William se acomodo las gafas, y miro seriamente a Jill, inclino levemente la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia frente a ella.

\- Una disculpa no bastara para reponer lo que hice... es por eso que les ayudare en esta situación.

\- Como se que no me traicionaras y pondrás en riesgo a mi hijo- le dijo Jill muy secamente

\- Serás libre de matarme en ese momento si así lo deseas

Jill lo miro aun con desconfianza, pero suspiro resignada, dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

\- Espero no cometer un error

\- Ups! parece que ya es un poco tarde!- exclamo Grell- debemos marcharnos enseguida.

Todos se marcharon, avanzaron escoltando a Sebastian de la misma manera que cuando llegaron. No demoraron mucho en estar frente al enorme edificio de puertas de cristal. William los condujo hasta la última planta. Ningún shinigami solía estar ahí, debido a que era el piso exclusivo de los altos mandos. Se quedaron de pie ente una gran puerta de madera de doble hoja.

\- Solo Jill puede entrar- murmuro William- acompañada por mi, también deberá llevar a Alexis

\- No la dejare a solas contigo!- le reclamo Sebastian

\- No creo conveniente que los jefes se enteren de que estas aquí… si de verdad te interesan Jill y tu hijo deberás quedarte a esperar aquí con los demás

Sebastian lo miro molesto, mientras Will seguía avanzando con Jill hacia las grandes y pesadas puertas.

La sala era una estancia amplia, de pareces blancas y pisos de mármol, frente a ella se encontraban 5 personas altas, completamente cubiertas con una capucha negra, las cuales estaban de pie detrás de unos estrados, parecía más un juicio para una sentencia de muerte que una audiencia.

Llegaron al centro de la estancia, justamente frente a ellos. Se veían tan intimidantes cubiertos con sus túnicas, y sus gruesas y profundas voces que hacina eco en la sala no ayudaban en nada a Jill para poder calmarse.

Uno de ellos leyó un libro, donde estaban escritos todos los datos de Jill, al igual que los detalles que habían acontecido en su vida, principalmente, la grave falta de haberse relacionado con un demonio y concebir un hijo de él.

\- Algo que decir en tu defensa Jill Sutcliff?- le dijo una voz profunda que provenía de su izquierda

\- Solamente que no veo que tiene de malo tener un hijo del hombre que amas

\- Un demonio no es un ser que se pueda amar, además un hijo producto de esa relación solo será un problema debido a la inestabilidad de ambos mundos… los shinigamis y los demonios no pueden convivir en paz

\- Protesto!- exclamo Will con voz serena, acomodando sus gafas

\- William!- exclamo uno de los jefes

\- Sé que fui su principal acusador, pero ahora lo retiro- dijo William tomando a Alexis en brazos y acercándose a ellos- este pequeño es la prueba de que ambas especies pueden convivir juntos, ambos han luchado hasta el cansancio por él como padres responsables que son…. Y verán este pequeño es la unión perfecta de ambas especies .Ellos velarán para que crezca feliz y no cause daño a nadie por sus poderes- agrego acercándoles al bebé. El cual solo los miraba riendo y estirando sus manitas hacia ellos

\- Este pequeño bebé es…

\- Es el hijo de ambos.. shinigami y demonio.. el poder y las habilidades de los dos en este pequeño, que no ha causado ningún problema, y que sin embargo ha mantenido unidos a sus padres.

\- Pero como- murmuraron los demás- eso.. eso no es posible, el de en medio levanto la mano para silenciarlos en el acto, mirando fijamente al pequeño que tenía enfrente, el cual lo miraba sin miedo, y estiraba sus manitas hacia el

\- Yo mismo me encargare de ver que sea un buen miembro para la sociedad shinigami- dijo William

El jefe central miro al bebé sorprendido, incluso lo sostuvo en sus manos, el cual no dejaba de manotear divertido, con sus movimientos, hizo que la capucha resbalara de la cabeza del jefe. Dejando a la vista el rostro de un chico, aparentemente joven.

Jill se sorprendió al verlo, el cabello de aquel chico era profundamente negro y brillante, sus ojos eran diferentes al de los demás, eran de un color azul cielo, y su piel era muy blanca. Cualquiera dudaría que aquel chico fuera el jefe... Además de que tenía un enorme parecido con Asaine.

\- Saine-sama!- lo llamo uno de los jefes quitándose también la capucha, era más alto que el, mucho más alto, su cabello era algo largo, y sus ojos eran de un profundo color verde- se encuentra bien

\- _Estoy...bien_ \- susurro Saine- este pequeño emana una equilibrada energía entre su parte demonio y su parte shinigami- agrego mirando atento al pequeño se lo entrego de regreso a William y se puso de pie meditando la situación.

Jill tomo a Alexis de regreso, abrazándolo con ternura y alivio, Saine miro esto de reojo, meditando las cosas, para llegar a una conclusión justa. Se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, mirando fijamente a Jill.

\- Si bien es verdad que tu y ese demonio pueden convivir juntos por el bien de este bebé, también es verdad que otra de tus faltas fue haber huido del mundo shinigami

\- _Hai_ \- respondió Jill agachando la mirada

\- Las reglas de este mundo son claras, y debo hacer que se respeten, impartiendo un castigo justo a aquellos que las desafíen- continuo Saine

\- Aceptare cualquier penitencia que no me separe de mi hijo- respondió Jill mirándolo fijamente

\- Tu sentencia será volver a tus labores de shinigami… a pesar de que vivirás en el mundo humano para poder estar con tu hijo y el demonio, eso no evitara que hagas tu trabajo de recolectora. Tendrás que regresar periódicamente, y atender todas las misiones, largas o cortas, en Inglaterra o en otro lugar

\- Entendido- respondió Jill haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza

\- Seria todo.. puedes retirarte, ya te daré aviso de cuando debes comenzar nuevamente con tu trabajo.- le dijo Saine saliendo por la puerta de a lado.

Jill se retiro acompañada de William, atravesó las pesadas puertas dobles de madera, con un semblante de alivio por el resultado de aquella audiencia.


	18. Capitulo 17

**_siento mucho llevar tanto tiempo desaparecida, y haber dejado esto inconcluso, de verdad que si aun hay alguien esperando se los agradezco mucho, y agradesco su paciencia_**

 _ **sin mas dejo aquí el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, prometo que la acabare**_

 ** _Capitulo 17_**

Todos se quedaron serios al ver a Jill salir de aquella sala de audiencia. La joven shinigami se veía aliviada, y eso era señal de buenas noticias. Sebastian fue el primero en acercarse a ella, su semblante denotaba preocupación, miro fijamente a Jill y después a su hijo.

\- Estamos bien- susurro Jill para tranquilizarlo- todo salió bien.. el bebé y yo podemos estar tranquilos de que nada malo pasara

\- Que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Phoebe curiosa

\- Will tuvieron problemas?- pregunto Grell

\- Saine-sama se sorprendió de lo estable que es Alexis, ya que tiene un perfecto equilibrio entre su parte demoniaca y su parte shinigami- respondió Jill

\- Mi hermano de verdad se sorprendió?!- exclamo Asaine sorprendida

\- Hermano?- pregunto Ronald confundido, todos la miraron con sorpresa excepto William

Asaine agacho la mirada, sonrojándose levemente, pero no dijo nada mas. Se suponía que eso nadie debería de saberlo, pero ahora había abierto la boca, y además, era culpa de su hermano, ya que se suponía el jamás se dejaba ver el rostro debido a que usaba una larga capucha negra.

\- Por qué no vamos a relajarnos a casa?- preguntó Grell desviando la atención hacia el

\- Volvamos a casa- murmuro Jill- después de lo sucedido hoy.. necesito descansar

Salieron de la oficina, y llegaron a casa de Grell y Jill rápidamente, se acomodaron como pudieron en sala, Grell se sentó en las piernas de William, argumentando que ya no había lugar. El moreno simplemente lo miro con fastidio, pero sin estar realmente molesto.

\- Nee nee nee.. Asa-chan- la llamo Ronald- dime.. que se siente tener un hermano tan poderoso?- le pregunto recargando su rostro en su muñeca, al tiempo que se apoyaba en el brazo del sofá.

\- No digas tonterías!- le reclamo Asaine

\- Jajá deberé de tener mas cuidado antes de hacerte llorar- dijo Ronald con una sonrisa burlona- si no lo hago tu hermano me matara

\- Déjate de cosas Ronald!- le reclamo Phoebe dándole un zape- el maestro Saine jamás se tomaría la molestia de venir personalmente a matar a alguien como tu

\- Ahh!-exclamo Ronald con sorpresa- también tu lo sabías?

\- Claro que si, bueno a decir verdad muy pocos de lo que trabajamos en las oficinas lo conocemos personalmente- respondió Phoebe

\- Normalmente el no se deja ver, y cuando lo hace, usa una larga capucha negra que cubre su rostro. Debido a que no quiere darse a conocer como el jefe supremo de los shinigamis- respondió William seriamente. - El es un shinigami legendario, descendiente directo del verdadero ángel de la muerte, y es el único que queda.

\- Eso no dejaría a Asaine como una shinigami legendaria también.. son hermanos después de todo- dijo Grell mirándola con sorpresa

\- Nadie debe enterarse de ello, tengo una vida tranquila trabajando en las oficinas, no quiero que eso cambie... porfavor!

\- Eres la hermana de uno de los jefes y quieres trabajar?!- exclamo Ronald sorprendido

\- No lo entiendes…no sabes lo molesto que es tener que pasar una vida encerrada, viendo como los demás pueden salir a divertirse y a trabajar, en cambio yo… me la pasaba encerrada, encerrada por mi seguridad.- alego Asaine molesta por el comentario de Ronald.

\- de verdad no podías salir?- le pregunto Jill mirándola con ternura

Antes de que Asaine pudiera responder algo, llamaron a la puerta, Grell miro extrañado la entrada, según el, no esperaban a nadie. Se levanto de las piernas de Will para abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo vio a un chico muy alto, de cabello profundamente negro, largo a los hombros, y un poco alborotado.

\- Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le pregunto Grell a aquel hombre, no se le hacía nada familiar.

\- Solo vine buscando a Asaine-sama.. y ….- respondió al chico pero Asaine lo interrumpió de golpe

\- Damián-san!- exclamo viéndolo- Que haces aquí… donde esta mi hermano?

\- Estoy Aquí- respondió una voz aun mas joven, el mismo chico de cabello largo, con el rostro similar al de Asaine salió de detrás de la sombra de Damián- Cuantas veces te he pedido que no me llames Saine-sama?- le pregunto al mas alto

\- Lo lamento es la costumbre- se disculpo Damián

\- Extraño cuando solo me llamabas Saine- suspiro el joven, después miro a Grell que los miraba confundido, y pasmado por lo idéntico que era a Asaine aquel apuesto chico.

\- Adelante... pasen- murmuro Grell sin dejar de admirar a ambos hombres. William lo miro con un semblante de discreta molestia.

\- Oniichan que haces aquí?- le pregunto Asaine

\- Solo salí a distraerme, y además vine a aclarar algo que no podía mencionar frente a los otros altos mandos- respondió Saine tranquilamente, mirando a todos con sus penetrantes ojos azules

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada lentamente, su hermana estaba sentada entre aquel chico rubio que ella mencionada con alegría, y con el cual, el la había mandado por primera vez al mundo humano hacia un par de meses. A su lado estaba Phoebe, aquella chica había sido la primera en hablar con su hermana cuando llego a la oficina, y la primera en descubrir el secreto que ambos hermanos ocultaban. Además de ellos, estaba William, el cual se había puesto de pie en cuanto ambos entraron. El hermano de Jill, Grell Sutcliff, el sabía que Grell había criado a su hermana cuando habían perdido a sus padres, y eso era lo que Saine admiraba de aquel shinigami pelirrojo que los miraba fascinado.

Dirigió su mirada a Jill, pero se percato de la presencia de aquel sujeto de cabello negro y ojos carmesí. Un demonio; un demonio en sus dominios… y no cualquiera, sintió que su energía y la del bebé eran idénticas.. aquel demonio que ahora veía, era obviamente el padre se ese curioso bebé que cargaba en su brazos en ese momento..

\- Bienvenido demonio- lo saludo amablemente inclinando su cabeza

\- Que hace un demonio como tu en este lugar!- le reclamo Damián con molestia, al tiempo que un brillo verde aparecía en sus ojos

\- Esa no es manera de tratar a un invitado tan especial y enigmático como este, Damián- le dijo Saine poniendo su brazo frente a el- Gusto en conocerlo en persona- lo saludo acercándose a el- Mi nombre es Saine Pointe du Lac, y soy el jefe en cuestión de todos los shinigamis, descendiente directo del ángel de la muerte.

\- Debo de sentirme honrado de conocerlo frente a frente, me percate de la enorme energía que emana su cuerpo- respondió Sebastian poniéndose de pie, haciendo una reverencia- no miento al decirle que agradezco que haya perdonado la vida de mi esposa e hijo.

\- Es un pequeño interesante- murmuro Saine tendiéndole los brazos al pequeño, el cual estiro sus manitas pidiendo que lo cargaran. Sebastian le paso al bebé, mirándolo fijamente- El increíble poder que tiene, está en un perfecto estado de equilibrio… será interesante verlo crecer

\- Me hare cargo de que crezca sano- respondió Sebastian inclinando la cabeza

\- Espero que así sea?- le dijo Saine sonriendo amablemente, después se dirigió a Jill- Eres increíblemente fuerte- le dijo mirando al bebé y después a ella nuevamente- no cualquiera hubiera soportado llevar un bebé así en su vientre.

\- Simplemente soy su madre- respondió Jill tranquilamente-la seguridad y bienestar de mi bebé era mas importante que cualquier otra cosa… incluso mas importante que mi vida.

\- Espero que así siga siendo- respondió Saine entregándole al bebé a su madre- solo no olvides tu castigo Jill… ya te llamare cuando requiera de tus poderes de nuevo.. por mientras, disfruta a este pequeño lo mas que puedas

Saine se aproximo a la puerta de entrada, seguido de Damián.

\- No mencionen a nadie lo que sucedió aquí, o quien soy- les dijo antes de salir de la casa

\- Saine estás seguro dejar al bebé y al demonio con vida?- le pregunto Damián cuando salieron

\- Por supuesto… ese demonio no es como los otros… lo acabas de ver, es muy protector con su hijo y con Jill… eso es algo que se ve cada 1000 años o mas

Saine se alejo de aquella casa, seguido de Damián, ese día el mismo había aprendido que no todos los demonios eran bestias sanguinarias e insaciables. Si aquel mayordomo demoniaco fuera como todos, hubiera asesinado al bebé en el momento que nació, al igual que a la madre. En cambio, el se estaba haciendo responsable, protegiéndola de cualquier posible amenaza contra su hijo.


	19. Capitulo 18

_**Nuevamente pasando aquí a dejar la actualización de esta historia, poco a poco nos acercamos al final, a todos los que han tenido paciencia hasta este momento se los agradezco muchísimo, si tienen alguna duda u opinión no duden en hacérmela saber, estaré encantada de recibir sus comentarios**_

 ** _\- Jill Sutcliff -_**

 ** _Capitulo 18_**

Jill y Sebastian regresaron a la mansión, Grell no pudo acompañarla debido a que debía permanecer ahí, Jill lucia un semblante tranquilo, todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora sabia que su hijo estaría a salvo, al menos de los shinigamis.

Cuando entraron a la mansión, Lizzy los recibió alegre, los lleno de preguntas acerca de a donde habían ido, ya que habían pasado la noche fuera de la mansión. Jill intento explicarle las cosas, sin revelar nada de su naturaleza shinigami.

Parece ser que Lizzy creyó una excusa tan simple como ver a unos familiares en Londres, cosa que relajo a Jill.

Al paso de los meses, Lizzy empezó con síntomas más marcados, en especial los antojos, que eran un tanto extravagantes, si bien pedía cosas dulces en un momento... al siguiente pedía cosas saladas, o acidas. Sebastian podía atender los antojos de Lizzy, ya que le había quedado la experiencia del embarazo de Jill.

Con el paso de los meses, se hicieron los preparativos en la mansión Phantomhive para la llegada del bebé. Compraron los muebles, ropa, mantas, acondicionaron una habitación al lado de la de Ciel y Lizzy para que el bebé pudiera dormir.

Eran finales de junio, se esperaba la llegada del bebé en cualquier día, incluso madame Frances había llegado a la mansión días antes para estar con Lizzy cuando eso pasara.

Ciel daba vueltas como león enjaulado, y Jill no desaprovecho esto para molestarlo.

\- Que sucede chibi-kun?.. los nervios te controlan?

\- No digas tonterías, sabes que los nervios no me controlarían tan fácil

\- Vamos deja de ser tan frio…. Que pronto serás padre

\- No soy amargado respondió este desviando la mirada

Jill se rio juguetonamente, pero no dijo nada más, si bien Ciel estaba de verdad nervioso, eso no quería decir que no deseaba el nacimiento de su hijo, había preparado una habitación para el bebé, el cual estaba lleno de juguetes, y peluches.

Lizzy por su parte lucia feliz, hablaba constantemente de cómo llamaría al pequeño en caso de que fuera niño o niña, de los paseos que daría con el, pero conforme pasaban los días se mostraba mas nerviosa e insegura, incluso con miedo

Eran los últimos días del mes de junio cuando todo comenzó, repentinamente Elizabeth comenzó con dolores, las contracciones habían empezado.

Ciel palideció en ese momento, estaban a mitad del almuerzo, se aproximo a Lizzy y la tomo en brazos, ordenándole a Sebastian que llamara al médico. La llevo a la habitación, pidiéndole que se relajara, ya que el médico estaba en camino. Lizzy intentaba no gritar, pero lagrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos. Madame Frances le pidió a Ciel que saliera de la habitación, y que se quedara tranquilo, ya que ella estaría con Lizzy.

\- No puedo dejarla sola!- exclamo Ciel pálido de nerviosismo

\- Ciel... vamos- le dijo Jill tomándolo del hombro- vamos o Lizzy se pondrá mas nerviosa

Ciel salió con Jill de la habitación, y entro a la sala de descanso, donde comenzó a dar vueltas como loco, y limpiaba el sudor de su frente con su mano. Estaba pálido y fuera de si mismo.

\- Ciel!- lo llamo Edward entrando a la sala- Ciel donde esta Lizzy que sucedió?

El no respondió, cayo sentado al sofá, al parecer sus piernas ya no respondían mas. En ese momento entro Sebastian, comunicándole a Ciel que el médico estaba en camino, y que había preparado todo lo necesario

El médico llego poco después, Sebastian lo condujo hasta la habitación donde reposaba Lizzy, ahora solo restaba esperar, esperar y pedir que todo estuviera bien.

Fue una larga e inquietante espera… los minutos parecían horas, y Ciel parecía enloquecer a cada segundo que pasaba.

El llanto de un bebé a lo lejos saco a Ciel de su trance, se levanto y salió corriendo hacia la habitación, justo cuando el médico estaba saliendo de ahí

\- Como esta?- le pregunto agitado- como esta Lizzy? Como está el bebé?

\- Tranquilícese joven Phantomhive- le dijo el médico posando su mano en el hombro de Ciel, en el momento en que todos le daban alcance- Lady Phantomhive esta en perfecto estado de salud.. en cuanto al bebé…

\- Que sucede con el bebé?- pregunto Ciel palideciendo, al mismo tiempo que Edward

\- No es nada malo joven Phantomhive.. es solo que… Lady Elizabeth Phantomhive dio a luz a un par de hermosos mellizos.. un fuerte varón y una dulce niña

Ciel casi cayó de rodillas en ese momento, pero Sebastian alcanzo a sostenerlo, su expresión reflejaba mucha sorpresa, el médico se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a él, a Edward y al marqués.

Lizzy estaba recostada en las almohadas, sostenía a uno de los bebés, mientras que el otro estaba en manos de su orgullosa abuela.

\- Ciel- susurro Lizzy con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien- le dijo este acercándose a ella y besando su frente

\- Son tan parecidos a ti- susurro Lizzy mostrándole al bebé que sostenía, una linda niña de brillantes ojos azules, con el color de cabello de Ciel.

Ciel temblaba involuntariamente, no podía ocultar su sonrisa, observo bien a la pequeña, después se puso de pie y se acerco a la marquesa, para mirar al niño… su cabello era similar al de su hermana y padre, pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda como los de su madre.

\- Son realmente hermosos- murmuro Ciel con dificultad

\- Y saben como los llamaran?- pregunto Jill entrando a la habitación con Alexis en brazos

\- Asi es- respondió Lizzy- el niño se llamara Vincent – dijo sonriendo- y la niña Rachel Angelina.. verdad Ciel

Ciel asintió con la cabeza, besando la frente de Lizzy. Vincent y Rachel Angelina, tres nombres de tres personas que había perdido, y que sin embargo aun estaban presentes en su vida.


End file.
